Kisses
by the-spoon-of-doom
Summary: Little one-shots of little importance. Kisses between the Decepticon Warlord and his treacherous Air Commander. Suggestions welcome. M/SS
1. Chapter 1

Megatron's fist flew into the side of his helm and for a moment -as his optics flickered and his processor span- Starscream had thought his volatile commander had punched it clean off.

He stumbled to the floor and scrambled about, panicked as his leader's form loomed over him. "Ma-Master, please no!"

"So now you beg!" Megatron growled, still advancing on him.

Starscream squealed as a massive pede slammed down dangerously close to his wing, he threw himself at it, slim digits clutching the thick armour. "Have mercy my lord!" he begged, helm pressed to the floor, voice coming out in a high pitched whine, "please!"

A pede kicked him in the chest, hard enough to knock him back on his aft, but not as hard as Starscream knew it could above been.

"Pathetic," his leader snarled.

Starscream, optics as wide as he could possibly get them, stared up at the larger mech as fearfully and innocently as he could manage. "Master," he whimpered.

Megatron's dark optics narrowed and before Starscream knew it he was right before him, sharp sneering dermas clenching in anger mere inches away from his face. He flinched back but was caught by a huge, clawed servo clamping hard around his angular face, squeezing.

He was pulled close, his face almost touching his leader's, "You left!" the statement was snarled and there was an almost crazed look to his leader's expression.

And Starscream could say nothing. He had left; and he hadn't intended on coming back.

He was hauled upright. His servos instinctively flew to Megatron's heavily armoured wrist as the tension on his incredibly delicate neck cables became too much for him to bear.

The servo on his chin squeezed his jaw so tightly it was a miracle he could speak at all, "I- I came back, master. I will always come back... for you."

Megatron wasn't stupid, and Starscream had told the same lie so many times over again. His master knew he wasn't loyal. His master knew he was a good for nothing traitor.

One cycle, Starscream vowed to himself that he would find out just what it was that allowed his normally ruthless commander to keep making the same mistake with him over and over again. It was a question that had not just himself pondering, but many of the other Deceptions on board the ship.

Why was he always forgiven?

Was there nothing he couldn't get away with?

Megatron knew it was emptiness of his tank that had encouraged his return, but Starscream had not planned on staying long enough to be caught by his ex-commander.

Never the less, the harsh grip on his slim face wilted along with the fury in Megatron's expression, but Starscream knew he could not relax yet. This was only the first stage.

Megatron's sharp teeth bumped his lips and Starscream held his intakes in preparation.

"You are my seeker," the colossal mech hissed, hot cycled air spilled out across Starscream face as he said it, "You belong to no one but me."

Starscream, still playing his part, nodded his helm enthusiastically, brushing his lips against Megatron's mouth, teasing him, encouraging him to move on to the next stage.

"Master," he whispered breathlessly, hoping that it would not be too dramatic for his leader not to believe.

But he had been more flamboyant in the past.

With one last snarl and hiss he was claimed. Starscream's helm jolted back at the suddenness of the kiss -if it could be called that. Megatron's urge, need to dominate was ferocious, and Starscream whimpered as a thick armoured arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly close. He forced himself to relax, fighting back the flinches that came when Megatron's sharp teeth bit into his lips and glossa.

He reciprocated as much as he could against his leader's own domineering glossa and teeth, sucking at him, flicking his glossa out, gently, passively -no good would come of him showing the slightest desire to dominate his commander back.

Complete and utter submission. That was what Megatron wanted. That was what Megatron needed from him; the reassurance that his traitorous air commander was and always would be beneath him -in all interpretations.

Starscream curled long lean arms around the tyrant's broad, armoured neck, arching his back strut and allowing his master to dominate him further. He even went so far as to sigh and whimper into Megatron's sharp, frenzied mouth as a heavy, clawed servo scraped down his back struts to cup his aft, squeezing it, claiming that too.

"Mine," Megatron snarled against his lips, and Starscream let his helm loll back as the larger mech squeezed his arm around his tiny waist again, content for now to let his leader have him. When the grip grew too tight he merely gazed back up at his commander's almost permanently furious face, optics dim, lips parted, encouraging his leader to claim them again.

"Yours," he whispered back, leaning what little weight his frame carried against his leader's firm, powerful one. Servos slipped lower, frames grew heated and deep within Starscream's deceitful, rebellious mind, he relished the moment, regardless of how much he'd hate it later.

The only honest words to spill past his aching jaw and stinging lips were those as he begged his master for more; because only in the movements when Megatron took him was the tyrant a true master.

Regardless of whether Megatron intended it or not, his punishments were too much like rewards for Starscream to ever behave.

* * *

The gladiators were arrogant, Starscream didn't like them. They had nothing to be arrogant about, there only achievements in life were their thuggish and violent lifestyles.

No. No intelligence, no manners, no grace.

Mere brute strength did not impress him.

So it was more than simply annoying that this gladiator was so persistent.

"I find no interest in watching mechs punch each other's helms off. There is no skill in mindless fighting,"

The tall grey mech smirked at him, "You claim never to have seen a fight. So how can you already know that it is nothing more than mindless violence?"

"You have just confirmed it," Starscream answered stiffly.

The gladiator chuckled, "Allow me the chance to show you differently."

"I am busy." Starscream snapped, hoping his rudeness would get the thug to leave.

"Not now you aren't."

Starscream turned sideways to glare at him, "What is it precisely that you are after?"

The gladiator chuckled again the sound was really starting to grate on Starscream, "I have a fight in a mere jour, downstairs. I'd like to have at least one spectator of the crowd cheering me on."

"I would not cheer anyone," Starscream grumbled, "and I am not interested in you or your pathetic attempts at wooing me with violence."

"What about wagering?"

"Wagering what?"

"Credits," the gladiator smirked, "on the outcome of the fight."

"I have no credits to spare," Starscream answered truthfully. He would not be here if he did.

"What about a kiss?" the arrogant mech murmured to him, leaning a little too close.

Starscream sneered at him in disgust, leaning back away from him, "Excuse me?" he hissed.

"I wager you a kiss and the chance to celebrate my victory with you if I am the victor in the fight this afternoon. If I lose, you win ten credits."

Starscream stared at him, wondering if the poor much had taken one too many hits to the helm in these fights of his. But regardless of the ridiculous of the situation, his tank was empty, he had no job, and putting aside the arrogance, he'd heard gladiators were paid relatively well.

So despite misgivings, Starscream extended a servo and agreed. What did he have to lose; a quick peck on the lips and an evening of his time? What did he have to do otherwise?

He wandered on over to the arena, slightly taken back by the sheer number of mechs already there, making noise, still excited over last fight. He sat down near the back, too lazy to try and get a seat up front. He was sure he'd see everything fine from up here.

The first gladiator stepped out into the middle of the arena and cheers came from all around.

Even from right at the back Starscream could see the size of the mech. He was huge, massive arms and legs, built up with thick powerful and seemingly impenetrable armour.

This was his gladiator opponent?

Looked like he was fuelling well tonight.

He sat back, smirking to himself as the gladiator that had been pestering him earlier stepped out into the arena and he was able to do a size comparison between the two. But surprisingly, an even louder, longer cheer spread throughout the crowd at his appearance. It seemed he was popular.

He soon wished he had taken a seat closer to the front.

His gladiator, the grey mech with red claw marks beneath his optics moved almost too fast for him to keep track of and, from right up here, it looked as if he was... winning.

More awed than worried, Starscream stood up from his seat, staring as his gladiator jumped higher than he though a mech that size possibly could. He sent his fist flying into his opponents helm as he came down again, effective knocking him to the ground.

As the opponent struggled to his pedes, Starscream sprinted down to the front of the stands, pushing other mechs out of the way as he went, uncaring of their angered shouts.

He had to see.

He was there to see the finishing blow as his gladiator casually tore off his opponents arm and impaled him though the spark with it.

Starscream had never been impressed with violence before; but the way the mech moved...

It was so carefree and graceful he might as well have been dancing.

Just like that, the match was over. Starscream had lost the bet. But he did not dawdle in finding his gladiator after the stadium started to clear.

The arrogant mech saw him coming, and a smug smirk was set on his face as Starscream approached.

The seeker couldn't say anything- wouldn't say anything. This mech surely already knew how good he was and didn't need his ego feed any larger.

Starscream didn't have to bite back his pride as he threw himself forward, onto the tips of his thrusters to reach the mechs lips. It was a quick peck and the gladiator didn't seem to want anymore; but Starscream wanted to give more, and the large grey mech was only too happy to allow him.

He drew back for air, but did not remove his arms from around the mech's neck, nor did he allow his cockpit to lose contact with the gladiators strong grey chest.

"What is your name?" he whispered lustfully against the gray mech's lips.

The huge graceful gladiator leant back to flash him an arrogant smirk, "Megatron." he answered coolly, dermal plating sparkling behind his lips as he grinned at the little seeker.

"Megatron," Starscream whispered back, leaning against him again, "I do believe you owe me an evening of your time."

* * *

He'd done it! He'd done it! He'd done it!

Starscream let out a shriek of victory as he soared through the sky, away from the scene of the battle. A battle that would be memorable as the day Starscream led the Deceptions to victory. They had succeeded and it had been **his** ideas, his plans and his orders that Megatron had been calling out.

He couldn't wait to shove it in the senile old fool's smug face.

Skywarp and Thundercracker exchanged slight smiles with each other as they flew behind him, sending their congratulations on a job well done through their private comm. link.

Starscream accepted it with his usual arrogance -arrogance that was well deserved.

Once they finally arrived at the base Starscream couldn't wait to address his soon to be loyal followers. Then they'd see! Then they'd know that he was the true genius that kept this faction together, that kept them fuelled.

He arrived back fairly quickly, but allowed himself to wait around for the stragglers of the group before he began his speech, arrogant smirk in place.

Once everyone looked accounted for, he stood in front of them, blocking the door into the base - their only escape- and opened his mouth, "Decepticons!" he shrieked, loud and proud, "I Starscream-!"

He was suddenly and rudely cut off as someone far larger and far stronger than him wrapped an arm around his waist and snatched him backwards towards them.

A strange sound escaped Starscream, his mouth dropping open and optics widening in surprise as he found himself tugged close to a deviously smirking Megatron.

"Meh-Meh-" he stuttered as he futility shoved at the huge arm around him, trapping him against Megatron side.

Megatron leered at him for a moment longer before suddenly silencing Starscream with his mouth.

The seeker jumped and squealed as his leader's glossa wormed itself into his mouth, probing deep, searching for the seeker's own glossa and trying to tease it out.

The audience of Deceptions in front of them had mixed reactions as they watched the rather unusual exchange before them. Several of them laughed at the fear in Starscream's optics, a few others stared either horrified or aroused, but most felt rather nauseous as they could clearly see Megatron's glossa moving around inside Starscream's mouth against his cheek.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Megatron pulled back from the seeker, a trail of lubricant still connecting their mouths together.

Starscream was panting, still looking horrified, but no longer struggling against his leader's hold as the larger mech looked over him lustfully, hungrily. Clearly their leader was very, very pleased with his Air Commander's success today.

Completely ignoring the rest of the room Megatron then said clearly, and huskily, "You've earned yourself a reward Starscream,"

And the fear in Starscream's optics increased tenfold as he was suddenly span around and thrown unceremoniously over his commander's shoulder.

The Decepticons watched as Megatron quickly strode out of the landing bay, stuttering, whimpering seeker over his back as he headed in the direction of his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

As a Decepticon you were up for ridicule for whatever idiotic activities you took part in during over-charged celebrations after the rare successful raid. As the Decepticon _Supreme Commander_ though, no one could say slag about it.

Starscream, as he knew only too well, was _not _the Decepticon Supreme Commander, and he therefore knew that this would come back to haunt him tomorrow morning as soon as he regained consciousness. Of course, under the influence he was, he didn't care much at for the moment. Soundwave's music was encouraging him to dance; so he was going to dance frag it.

But no one wanted to dance alone.

It was either fate or a horrible coincidence that Megatron was the closest to him.

He boldly took his Commander's large dark servos in each of his, pulling his massive bulk out of his throne. Surprisingly, Megatron complied, getting heavily to his pedes, swaying slightly under the sheer amount of high grade he'd consumed.

"Dance wi' me," Starscream ordered rather than requested his Commander.

Megatron, too far gone to remember that Starscream should have been hit for speaking to him in such a manner, smirked at the seeker, stumbling into his personal space.

He placed his servos low on Starscream's hips, too low to be decent, and held the seeker's frame against him. Starscream threw his arms around his neck and started an out of rhythm swaying motion, encouraging Megatron to move with him.

There were laughs, wolf whistles and jeers from all around them, most of them directed at Starscream, but neither paid any attention, too busy trying not to step on each other's pedes.

The music changed, and so did their dance. Starscream pulled away -much to Megatron's disappointment- and took his leader's servos in his again. There was distance between their frames again, a fact Megatron changed when he span Starscream around and pulled him back towards him.

There was mild surprise in Starscream's expression when he found his back, wings and aft flush against Megatron's front, but he smirked as he felt a warm gentle mouth on the back of his neck.

He allowed his leader to move from side to side with him, still swaying horribly out of time.

The jeers were louder now, but the attention only made Starscream smirk.

The mouth on his neck was making gradual progress around his helm to his jaw line. Starscream turned sideways to meet them, his optics meeting Megatron's for a split second before their lips slid together, it was a brief, closed mouthed kiss; Starscream closed his optics in bliss.

Unfortunately both the high grade and euphoric effect his leader was having on him was too much for his systems to take. As a result he literally swooned, falling to a heap on the floor at Megatron's pedes.

He'd never live this one down.

* * *

The fragging aft head had been gone for an entire vorn! An entire vorn and not a single comm., no word whatsoever about his whereabouts _or_ if he was returning.

Starscream was fuming, and that inconsiderate glitch thought he could just waltz back in here, smirk at him as if he'd never left?! After what he did?! After what he'd left him with?! The megalomaniacal bucket head didn't seem to consider or care for the repercussions of their... of the 'incident".

Well if he thought Starscream was going to run into his arms as soon as he landed at base he'd have a another thing coming.

He paced back and forth angrily on the landing deck. Soundwave, _Soundwave_ had received word of their leader's impending approach, not _him,_ the Second in Command, but _Soundwave_. Starscream had to fight back the urge not to hit the '_oh so loyal'_ Third in Command. He needed to save all of his energy for his leader.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stood warily behind him, no doubt nervous about their trine leaders temper in his… condition.

Well they should be. _Megatron_ should be.

An _entire vorn__!_

Starscream grit his dermis, his servos curling into fists as he now heard his leader's approach.

Megatron landed with his usual arrogance, standing in place for a moment as if wanting Starscream to look at him, wanting him to fawn over him, wanting him to rush over and cry about how much he'd missed him.

We'll it wasn't going to happen.

Starscream held his position, arms crossed and expression stern.

Megatron sauntered over, dismissing Soundwave with a wave of his servo as he approached his second.

"Starscream," he said softly, optics dimming in fondness as he gazed over his irate Air Commander. A small smile made its way onto his lips.

"You've been gone a while." Starscream hissed, derma clinched, waiting for the apology. None came, and Megatron had the audacity to smirk.

Starscream glared deeply into his optics, mentally screaming at his leader, say it! _Say it._

"I am sure you took great pleasure in acting as Commander in my absence." Megatron said smoothly, gesturing for Starscream to walk with him into the base.

Starscream's servos curled into fists at the taunt. Or was it a taunt? Megatron was a thick headed aft after all, maybe he really didn't know. His silence prompted curiosity from his leader.

"Disappointed seeker?" he growled, looking down to consider his second, "Shouldn't you be more pleased that your master has returned, or are you merely sulking because you have to return to your lowly place beneath me?"

Starscream kept his optics fixed ahead of him, By Primus, the slagger really didn't know.

"Disappointed that you came back?" Starscream screeched, "Not quite my lord. Perhaps if you possessed better skills of perception you'd be able to work out the true reason for my ire."

Megatron growled, but it was so soft and quiet it sounded much like a purr. Starscream shivered.

"Do enlighten me Starscream," he asked and waited as moments of silence passed between them. "Starscream," he growled after a while, "I do not like being kept waiting."

"Oh YOU don't like being kept waiting!" Starscream snapped, "What a pity."

"What is this about?" he Megatron rumbled, coming to stop and turning on the smaller mech, looming over him.

Starscream wasn't the least bit intimidated. Never was. Never had been. "You've been gone for a vorn!" he shouted, "an entire vorn!"

Megatron sneered, "And to think you had the gall to criticize my skills of perception."

"Oh shut up!" Starscream hissed boldly, and Megatron, so unused to such blatant rudeness –and normally having to decode Starscream's insults- wasn't quick enough to react appropriately before Starscream started to shriek over him, "Don't you think?! Don't you have a processor in that thick, bucket shaped helm of yours?!"

Megatron threw a punch, aiming for Starscream's wings, as he always did. He was mildly surprised to see the seeker throw his arms out in front of his cockpit rather than his wings, a more delicate area. He pinned Starscream to the bulkhead by his wings with his fist; and Starscream hissed and snarled at him, but rather than fight to get him off, the seeker's servos were still clamped firnly to his upper cockpit.

"This is too bold even for you seeker," he snarled, canon heating up, "Did you smack your little helm on the floor whilst I was gone? And to think I never would have thought your processor could scramble much more."

He released a wing and tried to prize one of Starscream's arms away from his cockpit, after all, how could he punch though the glass with such a obstacle. Starscream put up a considerable fight though, no matter how hard Megatron crushed his wrists and squeezed his wings.

The seeker must have been hiding something in there from him. He pressed his canon to the front of Starscream's chest, regardless of the limbs trying to protect it.

"Move you arms," Megatron growled, canon tip glowing ominously. He wasn't really going to shoot Starscream though the cockpit of course. The seeker had his... benefits. "You have until the count of three. One... Two…"

Starscream flung his arms out, servos pressed to the front of Megatron's grey chest instead. His expression now both panicked and angry, "Don't hurt him!" the seeker blurted out before he could stop himself.

Megatron blinked, canon automatically powering down and grip on Starscream loosening.

"Him?" he murmured to himself, and then slowly, as realization sank in, lowered his gaze to Starscream's cockpit.

He had been gone for an entire vorn; an entire vorn since he'd taken Starscream into his berth. An entire born since he was in communication with the seeker, the seeker that was...

"You're carrying?!" he blurted out, taking a step back in shock.

"Thanks to you!" Starscream spat, usual arrogance back in place now that there were a couple of meters between him and Megatron's canon.

Megatron simply stared at his cockpit, as if entranced by it. Starscream lifted his arms self-consciously. "Cut that out!" he snapped, hiding his sudden shyness behind anger.

Megatron opened his mouth and closed it again. What could he say? Starscream hadn't had any way to communicate with him, he hadn't know where he was.

"How long," he said, taking a cautious step towards the seeker again.

"Any cycle now," Starscream hissed resentfully. "I suppose I should be glad you weren't here to stress me out during the carrying."

Megatron felt a spark of guilt try to neb at his processor. Even in his absence he had been causing Starscream stress. He hadn't been here; Starscream would have had to go through it all alone.

Without asking Megatron knelt to his knees in front of Starscream, and caught the bottom of the seeker's wing before he could leap away from him. He placed his large black servo on the seeker's cockpit, covering the area, and nearly pulled rack in shock at he felt a pulse from Starscream's spark chamber.

He smirked in spite of himself. There was a feisty spark just waiting to get out in there. He risked a glance up at the previously irritable seeker, seeing the expectation in his expression.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, as quietly as possible, both to Starscream and his unborn heir.

Above him Starscream sighed, "About time." he hissed and it was clear he'd been waiting for those words since he'd arrived.

Starscream jumped when a warm mouth pressed to the front of his cockpit and he lowered his servo to touch his leader's face. Megatron caught it and pulled it to his mouth, kissing that to.

"I won't leave you again," he spoke into Starscream's fingers, sincerely.

Starscream merely nodded. If he wasn't enough for his leader to stay put, then maybe his sparkling would. He felt his chamber throb again, and happiness from his unborn sparkling at being so close to his sire spread throughout his frame.

Starscream lowered his servo to stoke the top of Megatron's helm as his leader continued to speak to his cockpit softly.

Primus, he thought to himself as he stoked down the smooth metal, he hoped his sparkling didn't inherit his sire's helmet. That would just be too cruel.

* * *

It was absurd how insubordinate Starscream had the nerve to be, even as just a head. He had no frame, no wings to carry him away, no claws to defend himself, no weapons, no thrusters… just a head.

And yet he still saw fit to tell Megatron what he was doing wrong, and why he was a fool.

As tempting as it was to simply hand the head over to Blitzwing and allow the triple changer to juggle with him as he had been asking his leader all cycle; Megatron had other plans for what remained of his once irate Air Commander.

"You rusting scrap heap!" Starscream was howling at him from his place held under his arm as Megatron strode off the bridge. He couldn't even recall what the seeker was shrieking at him for anymore, he hadn't done much else other than spit insults at him for some time now. "If you weren't such a pompous, egotistical old fool-"

Megatron growled and took Starscream out from under his arm. He held the seeker's helm tight in one of his large black servos, squeezing him harder than necessary. "I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before I find a better use for it."

And as if to prove how serious he was, he lowered Starscream's helm down slowly. He heard the straining of metal as Starscream clamped his lips shut tight, optics wide in horror.

Megatron chuckled to himself as he replaced the seeker back under his arm.

Now walking in silence, he allowed himself to drift into uncouth fantasies about just what he _could_ do with the seeker's helm, or more cruelly, his mouth. He was just a head, with no way of defending himself, escaping or even struggling against his leader's advances.

But he wasn't so cruel as to inflict that upon the seeker, no, he would wait until his former second managed to procure a frame again before forcing him into such a pleasurable punishment. He preferred to have smooth streamlined wings onto grasp into when doing that anyway.

He could hear Starscream starting to mutter from under his arm again.

It looked like he really DID need something to keep the seeker's mouth occupied.

Starscream screeched as he was lifted up again without warning, and Megatron carelessly tossed him in the air. The world spinning around him would have made him purge had he had to tank to purge from. When his world came to a halt he found himself face to face and inches away from the irritable tyrant he once called master, who was wearing a worryingly devious expression.

"Meh-Megatron?" he asked warily.

A gasp was all he could get out as he was forced forward and shoved against Megatron's mouth. He couldn't turn his helm away; he could lash out, claw at, kick at or even struggle against the mech as a glossa was suddenly and rudely thrust into his mouth.

He couldn't lean away from the advances; there was no way of escaping.

Between trying to keep his own glossa at the back of his mouth so the larger mech couldn't get to it, he struggled to bite Megatron. The mech seemed impervious to just about anything he threw at him, so it was no surprise that his dermas clamping down on the tyrant's lips and glossa did nothing but draw deep, cringe-worthy groans from the warlord's vocaliser.

He whimpered as Megatron showed no signs of stopping, and he could feel the slight vibrations that told him Megatron had started walking again, his mouth still at held captive by him.

"Mmmh mmghghh!" he protested again.

Megatron's chuckle vibrated into his own mouth, and Starscream's helm shivered in Megatron's grasp. He whimpered again, though this time not in protest. Had he had a frame he might have been able to enjoy this. He imagined running his talons down Megatron's chest and back and arms, scoring his armor at every place he could reach. He could have wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed into the kiss, and fought for the dominance he deserved.

But as it was, he had to settle for being kept in place as Megatron's glossa silenced him.

Starscream was utterly ashamed of himself for the needy cry that left his mouth when Megatron finally pulled him away. He tried to angle himself forward to get more, but was literally tossed away, discarded like an empty energon cube, into a dark room.

The brig.

Out of the corner of his optic he could see Megatron in the doorway, grinning at him.

"Perhaps I can see about getting you your frame back after all, Starscream."

And Starscream didn't know whether to sigh in relief or groan at the implications. There were so many more places Megatron could defile on a full frame as opposed to just his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trust me, my leader."

Despite Starscream's seductive tone Megatron just wasn't stupid enough to fall for such a ruse. He scowled at the blindfold the seeker held.

"What reason have you ever given me to trust you, brat?"

Starscream smirked, shining dermas glistening teasingly at him. "As if I would ruin such an opportunity by doing something so stupid." Starscream cooed, mouth pulling into a pout that did not at all suit him.

He stepped forward, sharp claws holding the dark blindfold up teasingly. Megatron caught his wrist, his black servo tightening around and almost crushing his second's more delicate armour. Remarkably Starscream showed no signs of being in pain other than the slight twitch in his left optic.

"What have you done to deserve such an opportunity?"

Starscream's optics dimmed and Megatron growled low as the jet's sleeker model closed in and slid against his. His engine gave a tale-tell rumble and Starscream's smirk was both smug and victorious.

"The question," Starscream murmured, his poisonous mouth far too close to Megatron's cheek, "is what wouldn't I do to repay you for such an opportunity." His free servo, the one not led captive in Megatron's, slipped down between their frames; long claws scratching the warlord's worn grey paint. It stopped just before the colour turned black and tap, tapped away impatiently on the tougher armour.

Megatron released Starscream's wrist in favour of grasping his narrow chin, dragging him forward so that their faces almost touched, "The blindfold, nothing else." he hissed, barely able to contain his lust as Starscream's wings flicked, and his sharp talons slipped lower.

Megatron wasn't easily fooled and he never took his guard down around Starscream; he had known it was a bad idea to start with.

But Starscream could seduce the best of his army, and on occasion he included. Megatron wasn't averse to the seeker's attentions, as Starscream, when in the correct mind set, was a pleasure to have in the berth.

He wasn't as wary as he should have been when Starscream's servos slipped around his neck, tying the blindfold around his optics, because of the deep, encouraging kiss the seeker led him into.

Blinded up the fabric and so preoccupied with Starscream sucking on his glossa he was, he didn't hear the clinking of metal before it was too late.

Cold steal met with his wrist, and his arm was instantly immobilised. He withdrew from Starscream in shock but didn't have the time to clear his processor of its lustful thoughts and rip the blindfold away before his other servo was caught too.

And then Starscream laughed, and laughed.

And had Megatron not been completely immobilised and helpless he would have been shaking with rage.

"Treacherous brat!" he snarled once the laughter had died down enough for him to be heard.

Starscream laughed again, lighter, from somewhere in front of him and Megatron was surprised to feel sharp talons under his chin, angling his helm up, "You wouldn't agree to this before hand, so I had to trick you," Starscream said softly, and Megatron was prevented from protesting by Starscream's mouth, but he wasn't so idiotic to get distracted by that again.

Unable to fight back in any way he simply growled into the kiss until the seeker moved back.

"I can make this very pleasurable indeed, Megatron," said Starscream, and then Megatron found himself being shoved down and forced onto his knees.

Megatron, suspecting the worst as always, prepared himself to bite and maul at anything that came into contact with his mouth.

He was surprised when he felt a weight in his lap though, and Starscream's intakes tickled his neck as the seeker spoke again, grinding his hips down onto Megatron's, "Do you trust me?" he asked darkly, lips moving to press softly against the side of his leader's helm.

"No," he assured simply. Wishing now more than ever that he hadn't agreed to wearing this blindfold just so he could see what Starscream was doing.

"Of course you don't" Starscream cooed again, talon tracing down the side of his helm, "You don't trust anyone, do you?"

"I trust Decepticons more loyal than you, and there are a considerable amount of them Starscream," he growled, though secretly enjoying the seeker's mouth and servos, surprisingly gentle with him in such a vulnerable position. He knew it wouldn't last long.

"Oh," Starscream sounded almost surprised, but it could above been a result of his bad acting, "I see,"

Megatron's intakes hitched as the mouth against his cheek and the weight in his lap left. He would have leant forward had he not been restrained.

He heard Starscream's heels clicking as the seeker walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" he snapped, "Get back here and release me!"

He heard Starscream chuckle again, further away now, "I will be right back my dear leader."

A whooshing noise filled the room... and then silence.

Megatron cursed.

Outside, it didn't take Starscream long to find the hapless subordinate he needed. Lugnut was just too perfect, larger and physically stronger than their leader and not at all Megatron's... type.

Perfect.

"Lugnut!" Starscream barked at the clueless dolt as soon as he spotted his horrendous figure in one of the ship's passageways, "Megatron says he has a surprise for you on the bridge."

The idiot's optics brightened up, clearly excited, "Lord Megatron?" he said? His awe was evident as he spoke the mech's name.

"Yes," Starscream snapped, "he said it is a reward for your loyalty as a trustworthy Decepticon."

Lugnut seemed to vibrate with excitement, "Well what are you waiting for?" Starscream sneered nastily, "Megatron doesn't like being kept waiting."

Lugnut moved surprisingly fast for a mech his size, but Starscream and no trouble keeping up. He made sure he was outside the door, audial pressed to it as he waited, listening intently.

"Oh,_** Lord Megatron**_!" Lugnut bellowed, and Starscream cringed back slightly, feeling almost guilty-

"_LUGNUT_!?" he heard Megatron scream, voice a considerably higher pitch than usual, and Starscream's guilt washed away with amusement. He couldn't stick around long though. Lugnut, being oh so loyal, would release Megatron only too quickly.

He skipped away happily. Whatever Megatron did to him as revenge would be well worth it.

"STARSCREAAAAMM!" he heard his leader continue to roar from inside the room, his voice carrying perfectly throughout the Nemesis, "GET OFF OF ME YOU FOOL! _GET OFF_! _**STARSCREEEEAAAM**_!"

Oh yes, Starscream smirked to himself, more than worth it.

* * *

Starscream thundered through the base. Fragging, fraggers, who the frag did they think they fragging were, flouncing about the fragging base like fragging sluts and throwing it in everyone's fragging faces?

Frag Thrust!

And FRAG Megatron!

They could both frag off and go and frag each other to their fragging sparks content for all he cared, because he fragging DIDN'T!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Skywarp's tentative voice asked him as he reached the command centre and threw himself down in a seat by a monitor.

Starscream turned around and gave him a look that could only be described as maniacal, "Wonderful," he hissed, "fan-fragging-tastic."

Skywarp's lips pursed to together, "This wouldn't have anything to do with-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with anyone, Skywarp," Starscream hissed at him through clenched dermas, "so butt the frag out of it."

His trine mate thankfully backed off, leaving Starscream to return to his thoughts.

FRAGGING AFT HEADS!

Soundwave's visor had been flaring brightly ever since Starscream had sat down and he knew, without a doubt, that the third in command was listening in on his thoughts.

AND YOU! FRAGGER! He projected Soundwave's direction as loudly as he could, taking some sadistic pleasure as the other mech turned his helm away, visor dimming as if a sudden processor ache was coming on.

He visibly slumped in his seat. What the frag did Thrust have that he didn't? What the FRAG was so special about that stupid Conehead? Thrust was ugly! Thrust was stupid! Thrust was boring! So why didn't Megatron like _him_?!

It want fair, he had been subtly, or not so in some cases, trying to get his leader's attention for vorns, VORNS, and then Thrust just waltzes on in, flutters his wings, spreads his legs...

Fragging whore...

As if by some sadistic twist of fate, Thrust chose that very moment to strut into the command centre, scraps of gray paint marring his frame. Starscream felt rage spiking up in him.

Slut.

Thrust turned his dark optics on him and smirked, as if he had been deliberately seeking his Air Commander out, just to show him his marked paint.

"Lord Megatron was a little rough with me this cycle," he said whimsically, but loudly, pretending to speak to Ramjet just so Starscream would be able to hear him, "but there's nothing I like more than a good fragging."

"A fragging is all you're good for." Starscream hissed, not bothering the turn and consider the Conehead. The sight of the grey scruff marks almost making him want to purge with jealously.

"Someone's jealous," Thrust laughed, still speaking to Ramjet but looking over the top of his helm at Starscream, "What's the matter Screamer, no one wants to sink low enough to frag you?"

Starscream's servos curled into fists. It was more than he could take. "Not everyone's a lowly whore like yourself Thrust. Some of us know there's more to life than having your port filled!" he shrieked.

But it didn't have the effect he wanted, Thrust smirked. "Oh, but I'm so much more than a whore Screamer, and I think you know that."

Starscream didn't fire up his null rays. No, he wanted to feel Thrust break under his servos. He wanted to smash his cockpit, he wanted to dent his ugly face and twist his boring, generic wings, but more than anything else, he wanted to kick the FRAGGER right in his rusting, overactive, grimy interface panel and with some hope he would dent it out of shape enough so that it wouldn't be able to open, _ever_ again.

Unfortunately his violent attack was cut short after a mere few punches had been thrown as someone far larger and stronger than Starscream lifted him up and away from Thrust. It made the situation even worse when Starscream turned and was horrified to see the mech who had pulled him off the Conehead was none other than Megatron himself.

Megatron didn't put him down even after he'd stop his struggles, and kept him firmly against his chest.

"Explain yourself," he hissed at his second, expression more bored than angry.

Before Starscream could open his mouth however, the fragging whore Thrust opened his, "He's jealous my lord!" he burst out nastily, smirking at Starscream as a wiped a trickle of energon away from his mouth, "jealous that I'm more deserving of your attentions than he is!"

Starscream didn't have time to think about Megatron's possible reaction to such news, nor did he think another his trine's reactions -who were stood right in front of him- or anyone's else's for that matter. In that moment, all he knew was that Thrust had to die, right now, in as painful manner as possible.

Starscream shrieked incoherently, his struggles renewed tenfold, "I'll fragging kill you!" he howled at Thrust who was _still smirking_, "I'll rip your glossa out and shove it up your own overused port you slagger! _**It's not true**_! _**IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT**_-

Starscream was cut off as he was tugged backwards more firmly into Megatron's grasp. His helm was grasped and whipped back around, he smacked into Megatron's mouth as it covered his.

He whimpered into his leader's mouth, fight draining from his frame as his servos no longer pushed Megatron away but grasped at him, clinging to him.

It ended all too soon when his leader pulled back, leaving Starscream panting for breath and staring wide optic'd into his own dark orbs. "Isn't it true?" Megatron asked, amused.

He released the stunned seeker, allowing his second's thrusters to touch the floor and placing him down gently before striding away without another word.

Starscream, his servo pressed to his lips in wonder, quickly lowered it. He turned and felt pride burst into his spark at the expression on Thrust's face; a devious, smug smirk worked its way onto his lips.

"What's wring Thrust?" he hissed nastily, sneering at the stupid looking Conehead, "Doesn't he kiss you?"

He already knew the answer.

Thrust may be lucky enough to be Megatron whore, but Starscream was well on his way to becoming his lover.

* * *

Megatron woke in a spectacularly good mood that cycle. Today was going to be a good cycle.

The Constructicons had completed work on the 'De-moleculiser' late last night, a devise designed to turn the Autobots in to nothing more than ash, and now, _now_ he would get to try it out.

His strides were light and quick as he made his way to the Constructicons' scrap room, where they built all of Megatron's... not so brilliant plans.

He entered the code in quickly and-

His mood good instantly evaporated.

He was going to kill someone.

In the place where his shiny new doomsday devise had stood last cycle, was now a pile of smoking, and still slightly on fire, ash. It was as if the devise had fired on itself.

There was a data-pad laid out of the floor before it, Megatron hadn't seen it at first in his shock and had almost stepped on it before looking down just in time.

Still seething with rage he stooped and picked it up, flicking it on.

It was a note-

-Written, without a doubt in his processor, in Starscream's sarcastic narrative tone.

_Mighty Megatron, _

_Due to your own negligence the fusion reactor of your glorious, brilliant devise, the De-moleculiser overheated early this cycle. As you hadn't gotten your lazy aft out of recharge yet, I took it upon myself to deal with the problem. _

_Next time you have the Constructicons build you a half aft'd, glitching piece of scrap that has the potential to kill us all if not properly monitored, please consult me, the SCIENTIST before you proceed. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Starscream xx_

Megatron squeezed the data-pad; it almost cracked under the pressure.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Starscream hadn't put those fragging _kisses_ at the end of it. It was as if he couldn't be mad at what the seeker had done because there was a kiss; and kisses made _everything_ better.

He wanted nothing more than to throw the data-pad to the floor and stamp the slag out of it, show just how much he cared for Starscream's kisses.

The fragging glitch.

He didn't though. Sighing at his undoubtedly brilliant failure and checking around to make sure no one- or more importantly Starscream- saw him; he slipped the data-pad into his subspace.

After all, it wasn't every cycle the seeker gave him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks to Babydoll, Iwanita, Darkeyes17 and peppymint.

* * *

The narrow canyon was the perfect place for a battle, walls on either side kept the Autobots from both escaping and getting past their Decepticon enemies. The only minor disadvantage was the lack of room for the Decepticon air force to manoeuvre, but their flying skill far out matched that of the Autobot Aerialbots, whom hadn't yet plucked up the courage to take to even take to the air.

In the midst of the battle, Megatron rushed to get a better target on Prime, his canon charged up and ready. He skidded to a halt, taking aim at Prime's chest, where his fusion blast would blow straight through his armour and obliterate his spark.

His finger pressed down on the trigger, and then the rock beneath his pedes disappeared from under him.

Megatron released a rather unmechly noise as something tightly wrapped rounds his legs and ankles and wretched him up. Prime forgotten, he threw out his servos before his faceplates smacked into the ground as his legs were lifted up.

Flat on the canyon floor, he turned to see what had happened; which Autobot fool had dared try to capture him, and which Decepticon idiots had failed to stop them.

The yellow and red twins grinned back at him, waving, still gripping the end of thick iron cables that were currently wound around his legs. He snarled and started to strain, trying to break them apart, only to see the twins laugh and hand the cables over to an Aerialbot.

Slag.

His digits dug into the rock as he saw the Aerialbot take off, taking the end of the iron coil with him. Megatron's spark lurched as the cable pulled taunt and he was rapidly dragged backwards and then lifted upside down into the air.

He was hoisted high above the raging battle below, roaring and snarling in fury, shouting death threats at both the Aerialbot lifting him higher and the twins waving and grinning at him from below.

The Autobot slowed and Megatron braced himself for the fall that would come when he was dropped, only to find himself stop in mid air, swaying back and forth. He looked up to see the Aerialbot securing him to the canyon wall.

He was going to leave him here, dangling upside down whilst the Autobots, Decepticons and _Prime _continued to fight without him.

"You cowardly glitch!" he roared, "Release me this instant!"

He was ignored and the blue and silver Autobot saluted him before flying down to join the rest of his faction.

Megatron watched the remainder of the battle below miserably; mood souring even more as he could hear Starscream shrieking amongst the blasts and explosions from all the way up here.

He tried again to break the coils, both with his legs and servos; but they were to strong, and he wasn't prepared to try and blast it away with his canon, he could end up losing his legs entirely.

After what seem to like jours the battle ended, and even from his upside down, outside perspective he could tell this the Autobots had been victorious.

The canyon cleared, the Decepticons retreating, and Megatron remained stuck up in the canyon, dangling and helpless, unable to reach his comm. link, unable to shout loud enough for any of his moronic faction to hear.

And then a flash of red, white and blue caught his optic.

Starscream.

The seeker drifted languidly up towards him, and Megatron could see his smirk from all the way up at the top.

Eventually the seeker drew level, his handsome faceplates bathed in warm colours by the Earth's setting sun.

"Mighty Megatron," he greeted his upside down leader.

"Starscream," Megatron growled back.

Starscream angled his helm sideways to smirk more effectively at him, "you seem to be in a spot of bother my dear leader."

"Cut me loose Starscream." Megatron growled, swaying slightly in the breeze.

"Why?" the seeker asked, drifting closer, his face moving up slightly so that Megatron was now staring at his chin rather than into his optics. He felt their olfactory sensors brush, "When I have you right where I want you."

Starscream's warm black mouth closed over his bottom lip, a smooth, wet glossa peaked out to flick along the length of it.

Megatron, despite his position upside down, rumbled in pleasure, working his mouth against Starscream's in return. Perhaps if he indulged Starscream first his errant air commander would be more willing to release him from his humiliating position.

He placed his servo around the back of Starscream's helm, dragging him closer as his glossa pushed through the barrier of Starscream's lips and into his moist cavern. He felt the seeker shiver against him, his thrusters burnt a little brighter and Megatron found himself being pushed more firmly against the canyon wall as the seeker's glossa met with his.

Too soon for Megatron likes, Starscream pulled back, grin spreading wide across his devious lips.

"Release me," Megatron rasped again.

"Of course," Starscream relented this time, lifting a null ray and taking aim at the cord suspending his leader in the air. It was a perfect shot, severing the thick cords all in one and Megatron gasped as he found himself falling, upside down, heading rapidly towards the canyon floor.

Just before he was able to unravel the thick iron coils from around his legs and ignite his own thrusters to prevent his death upon impact, something caught his pede, slowing his decent considerably.

He looked down -or up- to see Starscream, blue servos wrapped tightly around his left pede, thrusters angled down on a low burn as he lowered them to the ground gently.

Megatron was almost pleased with him, almost, until Starscream released his pede a few feet short of the ground and allowed him to land in a heavy, painful, ungraceful heap on the canyon floor.

* * *

A sudden bang shocked Megatron out of recharge; it had come from hallway outside. He sat up in his berth, listening intently for any further noise. It could very well have been an overcharged grunt waking into a bulkhead that had caused it.

There was silence until,

"Arghhhhhhh!"

A high pitched wailing noise emitted from behind his door.

Starscream.

He leapt out of his berth and was stepping into the hallway within moments. There, screaming on the floor was the source of the wailing.

The tiny, brightly coloured sparkling sat on his aft, screaming his helm off and pointing accusingly at the long slim weapon lying before him. A null ray. A null a four stellar cycle old sparking was defiantly not supposed to have.

Megatron bent to scoop him up, horrified for a moment that the little seeker might have shot himself with it, when he spotted the large, black scorch mark on the front of the door to his quarters.

He looked back at the wailing Starscream, who was now to trying to hide in his chest plates.

"What's the matter?" he grunted, voice coming out gruff in his tired state. At the sound of his voice Starscream's wails came to a complete stop. He sniffed, looking down miserably before extending his servo to the larger mech.

Megatron took it, inspecting it carefully, and failing to see anything wrong with it, before Starscream pointed with his other servo to the horrible injury he had procured in his antics of stealing a null ray in the middle of the night.

There was the tiniest of dents on Starscream's smallest blue digit, but the way he was wailing about it he would have though the seekerling had lost a wing.

He sighed, "That's nothing,"

Starscream shook his helm in disagreement and leant forward, pushing his finger at Megatron more insistently.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Starscream whined, and stretched forward as much as he possibly could in his position held against Megatron's chest. He whined again, whimpers starting up again.

Megatron sighed. "That is hardly an injury worth attention." he said sternly, bending to pick up the discarded null ray as he walked back into the quarters.

Starscream's squeak said he didn't agree.

Megatron placed the null ray on his desk as he walked to his berth. Starscream still held firmly to his chest, he lay down with an exhausted groan and closed his optics.

A slapping sensation on his chest provoked him into opening them again. "What?" he groaned at the seeker now sitting on his chest plates.

Starscream then proceeded to show him just how he wanted his 'injury' to be tended to, by lifting it to his mouth and kissing it softly. He then extended his servo to Megatron again, squeaking impatiently.

"Alright, alright!" he grunted sitting up, he took Starscream's blue servo gently in his own far larger black one and pressed his lips to the dented digit quickly.

Starscream squealed happily, bouncing slightly on Megatron's chest before a stern look made him lay down.

Megatron lifted a servo and stroked his wings softly, encouraging him to fall back into recharge. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face as the tiny seekers wings flicked at the gentle touches.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of Starscream's helm as the sound of recharging intakes met his audials. He laid his own helm back down, the sound of the softly recharging seeker lulling him to recharge as well.

* * *

Starscream's mouth pulled downwards as he tried to make the saddest, most pathetic expression he possibly could.

"Pleeeease master!" he wailed, optics widening in desperation as his lord still hadn't moved to come to his rescue. His arms weakened, and the rock sank an inch lower. "Pleeease!"

He still hadn't moved, and Starscream put all of his attention back on the ceiling that was seconds away from crushing him to death, this frame was far too delicate to be able to survive it falling on him. Megatron's however...

He released a low keen as both his arms and knee joints jolted downwards. His joints couldn't take the weight.

All of a sudden there were two menacing optics right before him; he hadn't heard Megatron move. He gasped as he saw Megatron reach out towards him, thinking his leader was going to do the rocks job for it. He clenched his optics shut, whining low again, when a surprisingly gentle servo slipped around his tiny waist.

"Mah-master!" he gasped, the ceiling sinking an inch lower again.

Megatron didn't say anything, instead lowered his helm to his air commander's, sharp mouth trailing against the seeker's smooth one. He nipped at him and Starscream gasped, the rock almost falling before Megatron caught it, one servo extended above them, supporting the weight along with the smaller, weaker seeker.

"Oh master," he heard Starscream whisper, his arms still shaking under the strain of supporting the rock.

Megatron shoved the ceiling higher, taking the strain off Starscream as he tugged the seeker closer, his slim, narrow frame scrapping against his larger, sharper one.

He shoved his mouth into Starscream's, uncaring as his dermas bit into the seeker's smooth, more delicate mouth, leaving dents in their wake. Starscream didn't seem to mind either, his arms started to lower from the rock as Megatron lifted it higher with his one servo, almost effortlessly.

He slipped his glossa into the seeker's mouth, ravishing him with a deep growl as Starscream's slender arms coiled around his thick, armoured shoulders.

He used the servo around the seeker's waist to hoist him higher, and Starscream gasped as his slim heels left the dusty floor.

Growing in confidence now that Megatron was supporting the entire weight of the ceiling, Starscream slipped his servos lower, trailing them down Megatron's board, strong back strut until they came to his hips. His long fingers stroked the seams and curves of Megatron's aft. The tyrant bit down on his glossa and Starscream's servos clenched and tightened on the shapely metal.

And then the mouth left his, and Megatron's grip on him changed. He gasped as he was crushed against the larger mech's frame, servos flying up to clutch his back for a better grip. The cavern around them started shaking as Megatron, grunted and shoved something.

And then the walls started to collapse. He shrieked as he saw rocks, as large as him, falling down before Megatron's stronger, larger frame came over the top of his, protecting him from the stray rocks flying. Half dragging half carrying him through the collapsing mine.

And before he knew it, the earth's bright sun was warming his frame again.

He stared in shock at his leader, whose arms were still secured tightly around his frame, one of his clawed servos languidly stroking the edge of his wing.

"Master, you saved me," Starscream cooed lifting his servos to stroke down the string chassis that had saved him from being crushed.

Megatron sneered and shoved him harshly away, "don't be ridiculous you useless fool," he growled, "I wasn't going to let a cave-in have the pleasure of offlining your miserable spark, that is a task for I and I alone."

Starscream shuffled back in fear, did that mean-?

"Don't just cower there," Megatron snapped, "Get back to the ship!"

And with that the flipped into a transformation and took off into the sky.

Starscream starred after him for a moment before doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thank you to Peppymint, Iwanita, Random523 and poisonouswaffle'nstuffs

* * *

Their distant forms were barely visible through the smoke and rubble. But they were there. Starscream's shrieking wails were more than capable of guiding the Autobots to their position. Weapons fired up, they approached cautiously, Ironhide remaining close to Optimus' side until-

"Stop," Prime held his servo out, halting his mechs approach. Ironhide wasn't the only one to frown at him, hesitating when lowering his weapon.

The black smoke began to clear in front of them; Starscream's wings became visible. Optimus took another step forward, gesturing for Ironhide and the others to remain where they were, his own weapon cooling at his side.

Starscream didn't notice or care for his approach, hunched over a collapsed mass of metal lying amongst the rubble of what was once Chicago. Though Optimus couldn't see much of the mech -the majority of his frame being sheltered by Starscream, his broad wings dropping low to protect them both from stray shrapnel as more explosions sounded off around them- he knew it was Megatron lying there.

And he knew he was dying.

A high pitched keen rang out, louder than all the gun fire and explosions. It rang in the Prime's audials. He winced as another left Starscream's vocaliser, the seeker's frame sinking lower, holding himself closer to his downed leader.

He charged up his weapon again. Although he didn't plan on using it, Starscream was unpredictable at the best of times.

He didn't say anything as he drew closer, veering off to the side to circle around the high command of the Decepticon army. His spark throbbed as he saw Megatron's servo lift, slowly and weakly, to Starscream's armoured faceplates.

The seeker caught his clawed servo in his own talons, lifting it the rest of the way and placing it to his mouth plates, muffling his shrill, hysterical cries, frame shaking uncontrollably.

Megatron murmured something too quiet for Optimus to hear, and he saw Starscream's optics flicker closed, his faceplates scrunching up as he grew more distressed.

Optimus heard him, his voice hoarse, shrill, panicked and pleading. "-Leave me," he wailed against the other mech's servo, "Not again."

Megatron's frame shuddered under the seeker, and Optimus could feel the ghost of his spark signature in their old, corrupted bond fading rapidly.

Starscream leant forward, his helm lowering to press against Megatron's warped, damaged one, their optics gazing deeply into each other's. Megatron's servo fell from Starscream's mouth as he used the last of his strength to lean forward and press his lips to the seeker's.

Optimus sighed as he saw Megatron's optics flicker, and felt the spark that was once firmly connected to his, fade altogether.

A cloud of dust and smoke drifted in, disorientating his view for just an instant before clearing again. The space once occupied by both his brother and the seeker now held nothing but rubble, as if they'd never been there at all.

Optimus looked to the sky, now cloudless enough to allow rays of warming sunlight through, and wondered why he'd never known.

* * *

In Megatron's opinion, Starscream was too fragging attractive for his own good.

He had long ago claimed the seeker as his own. On the very same night he had made the Jet his Second in Command and Air Commander in fact. It was a night he had very much enjoyed reminiscing about during his long absence in search of dark energon.

He wasn't normally one to pick favourites, but a seeker like Starscream didn't come around every vorn.

Therefore, he was well within his rights to be a little possessive over him, especially when it seemed like every other lowly subordinate on the Nemesis was just as interested in the Jet's shapely aft as he was.

Especially the _Vehicons_.

It had never occurred to him to think about what might have been going on his ship whilst he had been away, just how the seeker had been keeping everyone in line. He didn't doubt Starscream's loyalty –not in _that_ aspect at least- he knew the seeker well enough to know the Jet was too arrogant to even consider touching any Vehicon with barge pole, no matter how _frustrated _he might have been in his master's absence. It was that thought alone that had kept him sane.

So it was only when he realized that it wasn't the Vehicons as a _group, _but rather the _same single_ _Vehicon_ that he always caught pining after his Second, doting on him, drooling over him, staring at him, that it became impossibly difficult to stifle his fury. Though restraint wasn't always his strongest point, he managed to resist the insane urge to march over, rip off the Vehicon's thrusters and kick him overboard simply because he could not bear the thought of Starscream knowing just how sought after he was, and how jealous he made his Commander because of it.

He growled quietly to himself as he watched his slim Second slink into the Command Centre, heels kicking out and wings held high as he strutted down the bridge. Megatron would have appreciated the view, had the line of Vehicons he strolled past not all followed his progress merely to stare shamelessly at him.

Megatron's strong, thick claws curled and scrapped the arms of his throne. Did they think because they wore visors they could get away with leering at his property?

Starscream bent down, leaning casually across the consoles to pick up a data pad. His back and wings curving in a delightfully seductive manner.

Most Vehicons were wise enough to look away.

Except one.

Megatron's optics narrowed in fury as he watched the Vehicon in question awkwardly shuffle up to his Second, extending another data-pad nervously. Starscream straightened up and absently accepted it, not even so much as glancing once at the fidgeting Vehicon lingering awkwardly at his side.

Megatron's scowl deepened as he saw Starscream turn and look at the Vehicon, mouth opening as he said something to him.

Megatron wished he was close enough to hear what, jealously surging through his circuits. What right did any drone have to speak to his Air Commander?

The Vehicon nodded his helm enthusiastically as Starscream walked away, heading back up the bridge towards him. He would have smirked at his Air Commander as he approached… had that Vehicon not been following closely behind!

He huffed his vents sharply and scowled.

Starscream gave him an odd look once he'd reached him, but clearly decided it wouldn't be wise to comment on the fact that his Commander seemed more interested in glowering at a drone than he did him. The Vehicon took no notice of what could have been impending doom however, though Starscream suspected it was more because he was too busy staring at his wings to notice than out of idiotic bravery.

Either way he found it mildly amusing.

"Intel report, Lord Megatron," Starscream purred out, cutting through the rather enjoyable fantasy of a spontaneous Vehicon massacre Megatron was having as he sent vibes of hate through his optics at the Vehicon who still hadn't gotten the hint.

Megatron took the data-pad and squeezed it hard enough to snap it clean in two. Starscream made a small noise of surprise at the sharp cracking noise but Megatron was still too busy fighting back the desire to murder the Vehicon and then frag Starscream over his offlined frame, just to make sure no Vehicon made the same mistake again.

It was simply a shame not even the Vehicons were disposable enough to kill on a whim.

"Vehicon!" Starscream barked, "Fetch another."

The Vehicon stumbled to do as his beloved Air Commander asked and almost fell of the bridge in his haste to procure another data-pad Megatron would inevitably break before he had the chance to read anyway.

"Something troubling you, master?" Starscream's slimy voice purred in his audials.

Megatron growled low in his throat and turned his narrowed optics back to his arrogantly smirking Second.

Oh he knew. He must have known.

"Slut," Megatron snarled nastily.

Starscream expression twisted into one of fury and he glanced around behind to make sure no one, namely Soundwave, was there to have recorded it. "How dare-"

Before Starscream could verbally or physically abuse him in retaliation, Megatron moved forward and snatched Starscream's wing, twisting it cruelly as he dragged him down to the throne with him.

Starscream dropped the spare data-pad the Vehicon had given him earlier as he was draped across Megatron's lap, held down by the firm, painful grip on his wing. "Master!" he squashed, thrusters starting to kick out in protest, "Forgive me- stop! I-"

Megatron grabbed his narrow face and pulled it level with his, forcing the seeker into a rough, claiming kiss. "Mine," He snarled as he pulled back to let the panting seeker breath, "You think you're common enough for Vehicons?"

Starscream looked disgusted, twisting in Megatron's lap, "Release me!" he snapped once he'd realized this was simply a _domestic_ issue. "You delirious fool!" he whispered furiously, fighting to pry thick digits off his aft.

Megatron's grip tightened, "Shut up Starscream," he hissed, his other servo roaming the seekers frame invasively, "You're mine to look at, not the Vehicons."

Starscream's wings straightened into an offensive position, "I belong to no one, you don't own-"

"Mine," Megatron snarled again, biting his soft lip components and relishing the squeal of shock it emitted from Starscream. His servo moved to fumble with Starscream's interfacing panel. He was moments away from prizing it open when a fist collided with the side of his helmet.

"No Megatron!" Starscream shrieked hysterically, "Not in the Command centre!"

Megatron ignored him, he didn't care who saw. He _wanted _them to be seen.

He crushed the seekers frame to his, keeping him trapped and unable to fight as he continued his ministrations, dismissing Starscream's indignant shrieking, "Stop it! _Stopit!_" and the pathetic hits dealt out to his back, the only part of his frame Starscream was in the position to try and damage.

"Commander Starscream, sir?!"

Megatron paused, as did Starscream. He had rarely ever heard a Vehicon speak, ever, and knew only one who would have _dared _interrupt him and Starscream.

"_**MINE!"**_ he roared, furious and beastlike over Starscream's wing, crushing the seeker impossibly closer to his chest.

He watched with some satisfaction as this time the Vehicon did stumble off the edge of the bridge in shock with several loud clatters as he fell into the communication pits below.

He heard Starscream snicker lightly above him and dragged the seeker down to face level again.

"Mine," he rumbled in a much softer, more affection tone; servos no longer forceful but coaxing.

Starscream finally relented, settling down and nuzzling the edge of his helmet, "For now," He murmured insolent

* * *

"Stop smirking at me," Starscream growled as he vigorously polished his thruster.

Skywarp didn't, "Never thought I'd see the cycle you got bonded."

"I'd hardly call it bonding." Starscream snapped back.

"Oh it's so romantic!" Skywarp cried wistfully, draping himself over Thundercracker as he sighed.

Starscream bristled, "_Megatron_ is in no way _romantically_ interested in me. _This_ is just his way of- of controlling me!" he spat.

Skywarp snickered and whispered in Thundercracker's audial, "He won't be saying that tonight."

"Excuse me!?" Starscream howled, clearly having heard him. "But this is nothing more than a formal arrangement that that _coward _is forcing me into simply to ensure his own pathetic survival!"

He polished his thruster that much harder, trying to fight back the nausea he felt rising in his tank at the idea of him and Megatron doing... anything. There was nothing in the agreement that said _that _had to happen anyway. All that was required to solidify the arranged bond was the contact between two sparks, fire walls down and possibly a small kiss -that Starscream hoped would be nothing more than a mere brush of their lips.

"Still permanent," Thundercracker reminded him. "You'll be stuck with just him forever. The bond won't let you be with anyone else."

Starscream turned to glare at him slowly, "If I have to remain celibate for the remainder of my function, I will."

Skywarp burst out giggling, "You're doomed!" he howled, clutching his cockpit and gasping for breath, "You won't last a stellar cycle!"

"Shut _**UP**_!" Starscream shrieked, throwing down his cleaning rag in a huff and stamping out of the room, shoving Thundercracker out the way as he did.

They stood in silence for a while until they could be sure he had left. Thundercracker rubbed the back of his helm, "Perhaps we should have been more sympathetic."

Skywarp snorted again, "He doesn't need sympathy. Think he'll ever get over himself or will he be self serving for the rest of eternity?"

"Can't say I see Megatron self serving for the rest of eternity," Thundercracker commented, much to Skywarp's mirth, "And besides, bonds heighten attraction and arousal between mates, I'm sure they can create it as well." he smiled at Skywarp, "He's in good servos."

Though Thundercracker wasn't sure what was so funny about Starscream and Megatron becoming more desirable to each other, Skywarp laughed all the way down to the Command Centre, where the ceremony was due to take place in just a few moments.

Megatron was stood on the raised platform in the middle of the circular room, in front of his throne. Stood next to him was Soundwave, who would be reading both the formal Kaonian and Vosian vows -something that wasn't entirely necessary but arranged at Starscream's request. It meant that if in the extremely rare event Megatron was captured or fell into status lock, command would fall, without dispute, to Starscream.

It had been the only reassurance that had convinced the seeker to go through with this without too much of a fight. But then again, it was either this or his deactivation.

Starscream stood not too far from the door, glaring across the room at Megatron's, tall confident stance.

Thundercracker nudged him lightly, giving him the silent encouragement he needed to get up onto the raised platform. Starscream remained glaring as he stepped into place opposite Megatron, on Soundwave's other side. Thundercracker supposed he should be thankful Megatron wasn't smirking either, or it might have really set his trine leader off.

Soundwave quickly went through the steps. Thundercracker did nothing more than raise an optical ridge in surprise as he heard a very warped rendition of the vows he and Skywarp had one had on Vos. He felt a jolt of sympathy for Starscream -bonding was supposed to be a happy occasion; it had been the best of his life.

Starscream's scowl only deepened the longer Soundwave droned on and Thundercracker could tell the Air Commander was only getting more and more anxious.

"I do." Megatron's rasping voice broke him from his thoughts.

He looked towards Starscream and decided his trine mate looked like he wanted to purge.

"Starscream, do you-"

"Yes!" he snapped, "I do, whatever -hurry up."

Soundwave inclined his helm, and took a step back.

Thundercracker saw Starscream visibly flinch as Megatron moved into the space Soundwave had just vacated, taking a step towards the seeker. Thundercracker only then just realized how much smaller Starscream was compared to their commander.

Starscream stiffened as Megatron leant in, and grimaced, knowing he'd have to close the distance and press both his chest and lips against Megatron's

Thundercracker had to bite his lip components to stop himself from grinning like an idiot as Starscream scrunched his faceplates up in a distinctly childish manner, and pushed his mouth against Megatron's, his cockpit flying open to reveal his spark, Megatron's chest plates doing the same.

Light shone out between them as the bond took hold, both Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave looked away, the intense brightness stinging their optics. But when they looked back, the light fading, Starscream and Megatron were still firmly attached to each other.

Thundercracker's mouth dropped open as he heard Starscream moan and looked up to see him tilt his helm sideways to get a better angle as he nothing short of plunged his glossa down Megatron's throat. They both seemed to ignore everyone else in the room as they wound their arms around each other, servos grasping at plating –and in Megatron's case, afts- as cooling fans burst into life.

Skywarp nudged him, "Guess you were right." the purple seeker muttered in his audial.

"I think we should leave them to it." Thundercracker muttered back, already backing out of the room, somewhat stunned that the bonds affect could take hold so quickly.

They left just in time to see Megatron push Starscream back against a bulkhead as a low, deep moan echoed about the empty room. Clearly Skywarp had underestimated Starscream's libido when he'd commented that he wouldn't last a stellar cycle. At this rate he wouldn't last the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Credit goes to Peppymint and Chi Shiro for their suggestions in this chapter.

* * *

Secret liaisons were far harder to pull off than Starscream had ever expected.

He couldn't be seen wandering the halls of the Nemesis anywhere near Megatron's quarters, Soundwave would catch him, be suspicious and it immediately report him. Past experience dictated that he would be accused of another attempt on his leader's life. As if he'd ever sink so low as to offline Megatron in his recharge!?

As hard as it was for him, Megatron had the exact same problem getting to his quarters. It didn't matter what ungodly hour of the night it was, there was always _someone_ there, someone who would have been suspicious -and Megatron was noticed by everyone.

Another option was a meeting on mutual ground, such as the Command Centre or the Control Room, which was always deserted in the middle of the night, or so they'd thought. They had found neither room would stay unoccupied long enough for them to properly use it.

It would seem fate was out to sabotage them.

Starscream didn't particularly enjoy the arrangements out of each other quarters anyway, he didn't want to be rushed, he didn't want to have to run off immediately afterwards. He wanted to be able relax on a berth, wanted to be able to roll over and recharge with Megatron until morning-

But that was it?

Morning!

No one was sad enough to creep about the base in the morning? No, all of the weird, nosey, suspicious morons were in recharge themselves by then.

Starscream bounded over to his door as a sharp quick knock sounded out. He slapped the access panel hurriedly to reveal a paranoid looking Megatron, glancing down both ends of the corridor. Starscream pulled him in quickly, checked the hallway just in case and then slapped the door shut again.

"You made it," he stated rather unnecessarily to the towering mech before him, a giddy smile worked its way onto his face before he could stop it.

Megatron smirked and bowed down, face becoming level with his second's, "Not much could have kept me away."

Starscream grinned and wrapped his arms around the back of his leader's neck, pulling him forward, lips pursing in anticipation of a kiss when-

*Bang!*

Starscream jumped and leap away from his commander, staring at his door in horror.

"_Screeeeeaaameeeerrr_!" a cheery voice called from the other side, another bang sounded, "look! I learnt how to knock!"

Starscream's mouth fell open in horror. Skywarp! Skywarp, who by some strange but thankful turn of luck had for the first time in his existence knocked instead of just warping straight into his quarters.

Megatron noticed his panic, and sighed, "I'll come back a later." he murmured, heading towards the door.

"No!" Starscream gasped, "He'll see you leaving."

"I'll tell him it was a meeting."

And Starscream then realized he'd made an awful, awful mistake, "at this time on the morning?! What would anyone be doing in _anyone's_ quarters at this time in the morning?"

Megatron stopped, frowning. "Then tell_ him_ to leave."

"That'll make him curiosa and he'll just warp in!" Starscream hissed rushing to the door to shout through it, "Do you have any idea what time it is Skywarp?!"

"No!" a voice called back, "Can I come in now?"

Starscream started jumping about on the spot, looking between the Megatron and the rest of the room. "Give me a click!"

He snatched Megatron's arm, "You have to hide, now!"

Megatron's optics widened, "What?!"

"He won't keep quiet, he's worse person that could have found us. He'll tell everyone! No matter how much we threaten him."

Megatron's expression darkened, "And you can't kill him!" Starscream, hissed at him as he partially saw the thought drift through Megatron's processor through their bond.

He shoved Megatron towards the berth, gesturing madly for him to get under it.

Megatron growled to himself as he went down on his front and began to _crawl_ under Starscream's berth. The things he did for love. Not having to do this might make it worth coming out as being bonded to Starscream.

Starscream waited until his pede had disappeared under the berth before finally opening the door to allow Skywarp in, "what the frag do you want?" he snapped.

Skywarp smiled at him, "Thundercracker kicked me out." he said happily.

Starscream expression faltered, he wasn't sure if Skywarp was being serious or just exaggerating things.

"Really?"

"Well," Skywarp said shrugging casually walking further into the room despite Starscream's attempts to block him. "There was an incident."

"Incident?"

Skywarp nodded, moving to sit on the berth. Thankfully he didn't notice Starscream's horrified expression as he did so, "Yeah, banned from Sea World, for life."

Starscream blinked, "…Get out."

Skywarp looked up, "See that's what Thundercracker said! But it wasn't my fault, honest Starscream."

Starscream rolled his optics, he didn't want to hear his excuse, and he didn't want the other seeker in his room any longer. By now he could have been in the throes of bliss with the bondmate he saw barely ever got to see on a personal basis.

"I punched a dolphin-"

"Out!" Starscream barked again.

"The dolphin started it!" Skywarp argued, "Thought it was so cool flipping about in the air like that. So I told it I could do better, showed it a few aerial maneuvers and when I landed again it just made his weird giggling noise at me! It was laughing at me!"

Starscream had his servos pressed to his optics, "Go back to your quarters, tell Thundercracker you're a moron, but it wasn't your fault you were sparked without a processor and leave me the frag alone."

Skywarp frowned and stood up from the berth, "Fine" he muttered. Stepping away, "But Starscream?"

"What?!"

"Why is Megatron hiding under your berth?"

A deep growl sounded from the under the berth as Megatron began to gradually and ungracefully reappear.

Well now they'd have or kill him.

"He was banned from Sea World as well." Starscream hissed sarcastically.

Skywarp didn't pick up on sarcasm well, "See! It was those dolphins weren't it!" he cried to Megatron as he stood to his full height again. "If he gets to hide in here why can't I?"

"Because this isn't the Banned from Sea World Society Club Skywarp! So get out!"

Skywarp pouted, and stepped out of the room, "Can you come and get a cube with me at least? I don't wanna eat alone and Thundercracker's still blocking me through the bond."

Starscream grit his dermas and looked at Megatron. "I'll catch up with you." he hissed, jaw clenched.

Skywarp seemed satisfied and strolled out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him.

Starscream visibly slummed, optics fixed on the floor. He felt Megatron move next to him before a mouth pressed a quick kiss to the side of his helm.

"We'll try again tomorrow," he murmured moving towards the door.

Starscream nodded silently, not looking up to see him leave.

* * *

Starscream's optics flew open as he shot up in his berth and panted as he stared into the dark room. It was a dream, nothing more than a dream. He pressed a servo to his helm and sighed with relief.

What a ridiculous dream to have. As if _Megatron_ would force him into bonding, as if _he_ would agree, even under the threat of deactivation, as if he'd end up _interfacing _with him immediately afterwards in the lustful haze of a new bond, as if-

A groan from somewhere next to him caught his attention, and he froze in terror.

_No._

He turned slowly, optics wide. A large, dark figure lay sprawled out on the berth next to him.

_Oh Primus, no. _

The form on the berth shifted and rolled over to reveal their face.

"_**NOOOO!"**_ Starscream shrieked in horror, jumping up out of the berth and lunging to the other side of the room, "No!"

Megatron sat bolt upright on the berth, optics hooded, expression confused and sleepy, "wasgoinon," he muttered dumbly.

Starscream stood shaking in the corner of the room, hands pressed to his cockpit as the dream became more and more vivid and less and less dream-like. The things he had done! Things he had down with Megatron!

He was going to purge, he could feel his tank rolling and braced himself for the inevitable.

"What are you doing?!" Megatron's more coherent and irritable voice barked across the room, "It's the middle of the night you glitching fool."

Starscream stopped dry heaving long enough to glower at his leader- his _bond mate_. "I hate you!" he spat venomously, tank rolling again as he recalled more of there earlier activities. "You-you raped me!"

Megatron snorted, "You're pathetic." he sneered, "Get back over here."

"No!" Starscream shrieked, "You're not touching me again you rusting scrap heap."

"But you enjoyed it so much last time," Megatron cooed mockingly, crossing his arms behind his helm and gazing arrogantly at the seeker.

Starscream stood to his full height, "You're a disgrace!" he howled, "This was your plan the entire time wasn't it!? _Wasn't it_?!"

Megatron smirked, "It was merely a pleasant benefit," he then had the audacity to wink at him.

Starscream shuddered, and started thinking of all the places he'd need to bleach and scrub on his frame to get rid of Megatron's essence. _Everything_, his port especially –he shuddered at the knowledge of whose transfluid was sloshing around his gestation chamber- and his mouth, he retched again remembering the disgusting things he'd put in there. What had been wrong with him? Had he no shame? Had someone drugged him?

All he could remember was being absolutely and utterly love struck and aroused for the tall, powerful mech stood before him, with such strong servos and a firm jaw line-

He'd been over powered by the need to claim him as his own, proving to everyone, including the mech himself, that he belonged to one and one alone.

Starscream shuddered, he didn't want him anymore. Had no idea why he had after their bonding either.

"Why so glum Starscream?" Megatron purred, still watching him with seductive optics, "This is our bonding night after all."

"I hate you" Starscream whispered.

"I am part of you now." Megatron reminded him, "and you I."

Starscream shuddered again, wondering if it was possible to bleach his own spark of his leader's essence.

"Come back here," Megatron ordered again, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't want anything from you, you selfish brute." Starscream hissed.

He felt the bond open up and shivered, the awful crawling sensation beneath his armour at the thought of Megatron probing at his spark through their bond, "Stop that!"

Megatron grinned, and sent burst of lust and arousal down the bond at him. Starscream stumbled back at the intensity of it, optics widening. He didn't have the time to recover either, as Megatron was quick to send a memory file of two mechs doing something lewd to each other.

"Stop it!" he howled again, clamping his servos to his optics as if it would help chase the images away.

"Come here," Megatron growled, sitting up in the berth, "Don't make me chase you."

Starscream shook his helm, "I'm not letting you defile me!"

Megatron smirked, "You'll like it," and he sent another data burst. Starscream jumped and Megatron moved off the berth, moving smoothly towards him.

He couldn't move when his leader stopped inches from him and could only stare at Megatron's chest plates. The large mech leant down towards him, and Starscream turned away before he could try and kiss him.

The warm mouth pressed into the side of his helm instead.

"Get off of me." Starscream hissed stiffly.

Megatron purred against his armour, mouth moving lower, kissing down his shoulder vent. "We need to strengthen the bond." Megatron reminded him, glossa peaking out to lick the top of his cockpit, Starscream shuddered in disgust. There was nothing in their agreement that said they had to have a strong bond, or that he had to play any part in strengthening it.

He grabbed his leader's helm, pushing him back, "No," he hissed, pushing him harder, but Megatron ignored him, moving his mouth down at a steady rate.

"Yes," Megatron growled, pushing him back against the wall, holding him there. Two huge servos grasped his thighs and pushed them apart as Megatron knelt before him.

"Noo!" Starscream cried again, intakes speeding up as his fan burst into life against his will.

He saw Megatron's grin of victory before he had to look away, staring at the ceiling.

His optics fluttered shut and mouth fell open, but he could do nothing but grasp his leader's shoulders and moan as he was kissed where he'd never been kissed before.

"Oh, yessss!"

* * *

Starscream fragging hated Christmas.

What a pointless slagging holiday. Why did the humans celebrate anything anyway? What did they have to celebrate about? They were _humans_.

December was the worst month of the year. It was cold, it was wet and everyone was in a better mood than him -with the exception of Megatron, who must have hated it even more, because he'd storm about the base even more high string than usual.

Skywarp, who was fully aware of his hatred for the festivities, went out of his way to decorate the entire base with Christmas decorations. There was slag everywhere!

"Skywarp!" he howled, ripping down tinsel and stamping on it, "Skywarp! What the pit is this!"

"It's Christmas!" he heard his trine mate shout back from... somewhere.

Starscream whirled around, looking for him, "Where are you?!"

"...Nowhere." came Skywarp's voice more quietly.

"Clean it up or I'll have you sent to the brig!" Starscream yelled, ripping more decorations down as he went. He stormed towards the Command Centre, completely unaware of the tinsel stuck to his thrusters, dragging along behind him. He slapped the door panel and strode forwards...

Straight into Megatron's chest.

"Watch where you are going!" Starscream snapped.

Megatron glowered down at him, and then at the tinsel stuck to his thruster, "You fool," he growled.

Starscream sneered at him and made to move forwards, away from his commander only for Megatron to stop him.

"Your trine mate has vandalised my base," Megatron growled.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Starscream snapped, "You deal with it."

Megatron growled in warning, and opened his mouth, about to snap something else to him when Skywarp's voice, again emitting from places unknown, rang out from the hallway, "Kiss him Lord Megatron!"

Starscream span on the spot again, "Where are you, you glitching moron!"

There was a purple flash of light and Skywarp appeared in front of him, pointing up and behind him, "Mistletoe!" he burst out.

Starscream whirled back around again, looking up with an expression of distain to see the tiny plant hanging above his and Megatron's helms. "Wha-?"

Someone -Skywarp- pushed him, hard, and sent him flying forward into Megatron before he could stop himself. Their chests bumped and before he knew it Starscream found himself lip locked with his leader. His optics widened in horror and he drew back.

Megatron looked just as shocked as they stared at each other.

Giggling caught Starscream's attention and he had the chance to turn away from Megatron to chase Skywarp down the corridor, firing his null rays as he went.

Megatron stared after him for a while before reaching up and taking down the mistletoe and subspacing it. It may be quite useful at a later date.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Credit for ideas goes to Peppymint, LadyBonBon and Iwanita.

* * *

Megatron had already come to the conclusion that a carrying Starscream was the worst kind of Starscream.

He was aggressive; lost his temper over the smallest of things, sometimes nonexistent, always managed to blame Megatron for it and threw things at him with no warning. Megatron accepted such abuse though, he _was_ the sire and Starscream was very late into his carrying period, having already gone through most of it alone. He wasn't completely unsympathetic about the seeker's situation.

Aggression he could deal with however, and did on a regular basis. Starscream was, and always had been, an aggressive creature.

It was all the _other_ things couldn't really deal with.

Such as the seeker's heightened and sporadic libido. It was nice, when the urge took him when they were alone. But in the middle of a meeting, or the command centre, with everyone else around, it was incredibly difficult to stop the seeker from climbing up onto his lap and allowing himself to be seduced by the jet... in front of _everyone. _

The very worst however, was when it all got a bit too much for his second, and somehow it was always him that walked into a room when the seeker was in the midst of hysterical sobs.

That, he really couldn't deal with.

Like right now.

The seeker had dramatically fallen to his knees on the floor at his pedes, and was grabbing his leg in a highly undignified manner. As many fantasies as Megatron had had of having the seeker in such a position, none of them had involved a heavily carrying, sobbing version of Starscream. His fantasy might have been ruined from this point on because of it now.

Apparently it had been a mistake casually telling Starscream he'd be away for a cycle with half of the faction on an energon raid. He, honest to Primus, had no idea what about it had brought such a reaction out of the seeker.

He patted the sobbing Starscream on the helm awkwardly, "There there..." he said in a very uncomforting tone.

Starscream's sobs didn't lessen, but increased. He tuned watery optics up to Megatron and choked out another sob. Megatron sighed, "Starscream, don't do this."

The seeker shook his helm, "Wh-why are you leaving me again!?" he wailed, lifting shaky servos to wipe at the fluid leaking down his dark face plates.

Megatron gritted his dermas, "I _not_ leaving you." he growled out, "for pits sake, we have a raid! We need energon."

Starscream sobbed louder, an angry tone breaking out from behind his hitching voice, "Y-you aft! How can you say that! How can your precious energon be more important than your sparkling?!" he howled. He used Megatron's leg to lift him back up to his thrusters to become more intimidating; not that he really could be intimidating in any sense of the word in his condition.

Megatron's left optics twitched, "Stop it." he said sternly, "You're being ridiculous."

Starscream shook his helm, glaring at him through his tears, and threw a weak un-aimed punch his leader's way, which was easily sidestepped, "Hold still you rusting scrap heap!" Starscream howled.

Megatron sighed. He could just turn around and walk away, go on his raid and leave the seeker to his own devises, maybe he'd torment someone else whilst he was gone. He took a step back, and Starscream froze in process of swinging another punch, and started to sob again.

"Don't leave me!" he wailed, slipping down to his knees again, "I need you! Wha- what if the sparkling comes and you're not here!"

Megatron deflated, annoyance evaporating as Starscream covered his face with his servos. He stepped forward and knelt awkwardly before the slumped seeker.

"You won't," he reassured him. Starscream's red optics shone out at him from between his blue digits. He sniffed. "And if by some chance it does," Megatron continued, "Hook will comm. me and I'll have Skywarp teleport me straight back here."

There was another sniff, and Starscream lowered his servos to look at him.

Megatron smiled at him, albeit unconvincingly. He stood up again, and held out a servo to help the seeker up. Starscream looked surprised at the gesture, as if he hadn't expected Megatron to posses enough manners to help a carrying mech up.

He He HHHE He\H wiped the rest of his tears away and nodded, looking a little embarrassed and then opened his mouth to say something, but Megatron cut across him, "It's alright," he reassured him. "And I'll back tomorrow."

Starscream's optics watered up again, and Megatron smirked at him, "I promise. It's just a raid. Your trine will make sure I don't get side tracked."

It seemed to sooth the seeker for now. Megatron walked further out into the hanger bay, leaving Starscream stood there, both servos wrapped around his cockpit protectively, a miserable expression on his face plates.

Megatron looked back once, then twice, and after the third time he turned right back around again, striding purposefully towards the seeker. Starscream looked confused as he came to a halt in front on him but any question he might has asked was swallowed as Megatron took the back of his helm, and tilted his sideways to press a firm, meaningful kiss to his mouth. Starscream's gasped into it, optics flickering closed, and all too soon Megatron pulled back, fell to his knees and pressed a similar kiss to his cockpit.

Starscream felt lubricant gather in his optics again before blinking them back as Megatron stood up again, smirking at him. "Goodbye Starscream." he said gently, "I'll see both of you tomorrow."

Starscream nodded, smiling slightly, "Bye..." he murmured. There was an awkward pause in which Megatron didn't go anywhere though, and Starscream was secretly praying he'd never go. But in a rare moment of lucidity he realised they needed that energon now more than ever.

"Stop procrastinating," Starscream snapped, smirking, momentarily free of the carrying programming and become himself again. He saw Megatron's optics brighten in recognition and amusement. He stroked his cockpit fondly. "We need that energon." he reminded his leader.

Megatron grinned in response, allowing his servo to rest atop stars reams on his cockpit for a moment longer before turning around and leading his army off.

Regardless of the entire exchange Starscream started crying again not ten minutes after they'd left. He'd forgotten to tell Megatron he loved him.

* * *

Megatron scowled at the darkness above him as the shrieking at other end of the room continued.

"Starscream," he murmured tiredly. He was beyond exhausted already and it had only been five cycles. "Your sparkling wants you."

Starscream barely shifted next to him, "You get him." He muttered back, just as sleepily.

Megatron's scowl deepened. And to think he had been deluded enough to believe all those _lies_ about seeker coding. Starscream _never _got up out of recharge to tend to his sparkling. Recharge was far higher up on his priorities it seemed.

The first two cycles he had completely understood and respected that the seeker had gone through a lot during the sparking progress -complications- and was therefore too exhausted to be getting up so many times during recharge to fuel or comfort their son when he was supposed to be recovering, but Hook had given him the go ahead for more active duty yesterday, and if he was fit enough for _that_ surely he was fit enough to get out of the berth every once and a while.

Megatron could have sworn it was supposed to be the other way around, with the carrier rushing around after their beloved sparkling and the sire lazing about on their aft.

His son was still wailing and Megatron did not have the same cruel stubbornness Starscream possessed that allowed him to just continue ignoring his own sparkling's distressed sobs. With a heavy sigh and a resentful glance Starscream's way he dragged himself up and trudged to the end of their berth were a tiny cot sat. In the dark he could see wide, bright optics staring up at him and smiled as he watched tiny thrusters and servos wave about in distress.

He bent down; emitting comforting noises as he carefully lifted the tiny seekerlet up and into his servos. Every move was calculated, careful, slow, he was still somewhat nervous when holding such a delicate little thing how could be so easily damaged by the smallest thing.

Starscream never helped much in building his confidence either, shouting at him from the berth, "_You're holding him wrong_!", "_Support his helm Megatron!_", "_Be careful or you'll drop him!_" he scowled to himself, he had held his sparkling like this far more time than Starscream, what right did the seeker have to tell him how to care for his son.

Loud bawling had quieted down to soft whimpering now that the sparkling could feel his sire's presence. Tiny fingers gripped the gaps in Megatron's chest armour with more strength than anything so small had the right to possess, and the Gunformer couldn't help but smile in pride down at his creation.

"Megatron," a quiet, weak sounding voice called his name from the berth. Megatron looked up to see Starscream sat up on the berth. He wordlessly lifted a servo, gesturing for Megatron to bring him over there.

Starscream laid back down as he approached, optics dimming tiredly, but servos lifted to retrieve his son. "I want to recharge with him," Starscream said quietly.

Megatron paused before handing the seekerlet over, "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. That didn't sound like a good idea to him, having his tiny delicate heir in the berth with him and Starscream. No, what if one of them rolled over in their sleep and crushed him?

Starscream frowned impatiently, "Megatron," he said more firmly, "Give him to me."

Megatron shook his helm, "I don't think-"

"I need him," Starscream interrupted, "Just one night." He pleaded, "I don't feel- I'm not as- You've had-"

Megatron looked between the squirming sparkling in his arms and Starscream's spark-breaking expression, and then recalled something Hook had mentioned stellar cycles ago, just after Starscream had informed him of the new spark. The bond between sparkling and carrier is only partially formed when the sparking occurs, the cycles that follow after are crucial to solidify such a link between them. And Starscream had been too unwell too probably tend to him.

Megatron carefully laid the sparkling across Starscream's cockpit, right above his spark. "He hasn't forgotten you," he reassured Starscream, "and he still prefers you over me."

As if to confirm his words the seekerlet became still over Starscream's spark, no longer squirming or whimpering in discomfort or frustration. Starscream lifted a servo to stroke twitching wing nubs. Megatron walked around to the other side of the berth and laid back down again, watching Starscream coo to their creation. He looked up after a while to gaze at Megatron, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back." He whispered, "I don't know how I could have coped without you."

Megatron smirked, and despite his exhausted state, was in a good mood. He leant across to kiss both seekers' cheeks, his two beautiful seekers... He quickly shook his helm trying to rid himself of sentimental thoughts as he flopped back down on his berth with a grunt. He didn't miss Starscream's annoyed scoff as he rolled onto his side.

"Useless sires," Starscream muttered under his breath.

Megatron narrowed his optics and decided to correct that assumption in the morning, whether his son was witness or not.

* * *

Megatron waited for Starscream at the planned rendezvous point. He was admittedly early -three joors early- but he'd been too excited to wait on base any longer. Actually, as soon as Starscream had slipped the data-pad entailing details of their meeting plans into his servo when Soundwave's back was turned he'd made up an excuse and flown straight over here.

He still had two joors to wait. So why was that he could hear jet engines?

He looked skywards to see a distinctly colourful jet coming into land.

He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face as he stepped closer to the beach, leaving the seeker plenty of room to land. He realised a moment too late that the seeker wasn't slowing down but heading right for him, and could do nothing more than lift his arms before the seeker flew into him, mid transformation and tackled him to the sandy ground.

His helm was grabbed and he was forced into a kiss before he could even grunt in pain and annoyance at the impact and the gritty sand getting beneath his plating.

"Sah- 'ream!" he tired to say into the kiss, pushing the seeker back slightly as his lip was bitten and tugged rather harshly. Starscream pulled back and buried his face into his leader's neck cables, sucking and licking away as Megatron panted. "The trees," he muttered as delicate fingers slipped into the seals on his hips and slid over his inner thighs. They needed to get under cover, what if one of the Autobots spies saw or worse, Soundwave's saw them!

Starscream didn't seem to care. "No," he hissed, biting Megatron's neck, "I want you _now_. I'm not waiting any longer, too long!"

Megatron squeezed the seeker's shapely hips in understanding, "All that hiding would be for nothing-" he groaned as Starscream licked the insignia on his chest, "-if we blow it all now."

Starscream made a frustrated hissing noise, "Then hurry!" he barked, placed his hands on his chest and grinding his warm panel against Megatron hip, "Hurry!"

Megatron wrapped his around him securely, clambering to his pedes and kicking up sand everywhere as he carried Starscream towards the tree line, where hopefully they'd be better hidden. He practically threw them both to the ground at the foot of a tree.

There was a sharp click as Starscream panel flew open, and the musky scent of his lubricant wafted over Megatron's olfactory sensors. He moaned. Primus he'd missed that smell.

He pushed Starscream's smooth legs as far apart as he could get them, the joints squeaking in protest but Starscream gasping in desire. His digits clawed at Megatron's shoulders, and he arched his back before opening his cockpit.

Megatron shuddered at the sight, despite his anxiety at spark merging with his second out in the open like this. "Star- Starscream," he panted, mouth pressed to the side of the seeker's helm, "Are you sure, out here?"

Starscream moaned, "Yes!" he cried, "too long! I need you." there was pools of lubricant gathered in the corners of his optics. "fragging Skywarp and his fragging Dolphin ruining everything."

Megatron pushed forward and kissed the seeker, cutting off his tirade, "I won't leave it so late next time." Megatron promised, only just realising Starscream must have even under the same strain as him keeping their bond hidden, refraining from touching each other even whilst they were in such close conditions to one another.

"Not your fault," Starscream whimpered, running his servos over his broad grey chest plates, "Just want you so much. Miss you-"

Megatron's chest plates split open to reveal his glowing blue spark, it throbbed in such close contact with Starscream, both of them sensing each other with nothing but open air to separate them. He shifted his thighs and lowered a servo down between their frames to release his spike, letting it swell into his servo as he squeezed it gently.

Starscream was watching him sadly, "Don't want to do this anymore," he moaned, clutching at his leader's shoulders, "I can't bear it."

Megatron lowered his helm and pressed it to Starscream's, "I know, I know." he soothed the seeker, "it's okay."

Starscream was starting to find it difficult to consider the entire situation 'okay'. They were bonded! They were Decepticons! That wasn't allowed, especially not for Megatron. Imagine what the Autobots would say if they knew their feared opposition liked to curl up and share his very spark with his second in command.

No one could know. Not even his trine.

Megatron rubbed their frames together, sparks humming and shuddering as they grazed each other's energy fields, Starscream arching back as a hot, hard spike pressed against his open port, rubbing the length of it against his leaking rim.

"No time." Megatron murmured apologetically, kissing Starscream's cheek, "Hold on."

Starscream braced himself and opened his legs that much further, angling his hips up so Megatron could get a better angle.

Sparks met with a burst of light and throb of sensation as Megatron guided his firm spike into his second's tight port. Starscream cried out, servos clawing, back arching as pulses from Megatron's spark occurred in time to the careful but firm thrusts of his swollen spike.

He shirked again, loudly, shamelessly, not caring how many woodland creatures would be disturbed by his noise as Megatron began to plunge in deep, fragging his port thoroughly.

"Yes! _**Yes!**_"

A mere few hundred feet away, Optimus Prime and the majority of his faction were having a pleasant day out, listening to singing birds and studying the plant life and several other Autobot-like activities. Such peace and quiet was suddenly shattered as a high, sharp, hoarse voice screamed loud enough to clear their section of forest free of birds.

Optimus stopped, looking around for the source of the noise. Was someone in trouble?!

Next to him Ironhide nearly tripped over his own pedes, "Did you hear that!" he barked to everyone else, who clearly _had _heard it.

They waited a moment, "Oh frag _**yes!**_"

Optimus' optics narrowed, now recognising the voice as Starscream's.

"Decepticons," his deep baritone rumbled, the Autobots behind him took battle stances, and the twins had already shoved themselves to the front, eager in anticipation of a fight.

"They're east," Mirage announced, yellow optics narrowing in that direction. "How many do you think there are."

"_**More! More Megatron!**_"

"At least two then," Sideswipe announced cheerfully, "Megs and Screamer. Think they'll have backup?"

"We will advance slowly, carefully," Prowl announced calmly from Optimus' side, "amusing there are more than the two of them. Megatron isn't unwise enough to venture this far from his base with Starscream alone."

Ironhide nodded towards the Autobot second in command and began his advance, the twins scrambling after him, trying to be quiet despite their rush to follow.

Meanwhile, Starscream panted breathlessly as he was fragged up against a rather large tree, a tree he was sure wouldn't be able take the abuse much longer, "Oh Primus Megatron!" he gasped, helm falling back to hit the tree trunk, "I've missed you."

Megatron tried to smirk through his strained expression, pulsing his spark and ploughing his spike deep into the seeker, "I haven't gone anywhere." he hissed.

"I meant ooooOOOO Primus yes!" Starscream howled, helm tossing from side to side as Megatron changed the angle of his thrusting, hitting that place deep inside Starscream that drove him wild. He could feel it coming, his overload, his tank twisting, his port rippling, his spark swelling. So close, _so close_

Despite the amount of noise Starscream was making, Megatron was alert enough to hear a twig snap. He froze.

"What ARE YOU DOING!?" Starscream howled, optics wide and furious. He'd been close, _so close,_ and he could already feel his overload retreating. "Megatron!" he whined, on the brink of tears, trying to push against him, "Please!"

"Shh," Megatron hushed him, still looking towards the trees where he'd heard the noise. Seconds passed and Starscream opened his mouth again before Megatron caught a flash of red.

Autobots.

He ripped himself free of Starscream, ignoring his shriek of utter fury, which then induced the Autobots -sweet Primus, all of them- to come rushing out of the tress at them.

Starscream fell to the forest floor at the bottom of the tree, legs too shaky to stand up on. Megatron held his ground in front of him, unable to think of anything else to do.

The Autobots came to a sudden halt as they realised it was in fact, only Megatron and Starscream stood there... and in a rather odd and incriminating situation. Megatron had an unconvincingly casual look on his face, it was not at all helped by the fact that his chest plates were open and his spike was still out and erect.

There was a crash somewhere behind Optimus as Prowl glitched and collapsed to the forest floor.

Optimus focused intensely on his enemies face, using all his will power not to look down. "Megatron!" he growled as menacingly as he could, trying to ignore the way half of his faction was staring at the Decepticon leader, or at what was between his legs, and the heap of a frustrated seeker on the floor at his pedes. "Explain yourself."

Megatron scowled and opened his mouth to bark at Prime that he had no right to demand he "explain himself" when Starscream beat him to it.

"I hate you!" he squawked from the floor up at everyone. "I hate you all!" he pointed rudely at Prime, "how dare you ruin this for me! I was so close! So close!"

Optimus turned away from the seeker to look at Megatron, "You were _spark merging?_!" he stated obviously and shocked, as if it were a crime, still very much confused.

Against Starscream answered in Megatron's place, "What the fragging pit do you think we were doing!" he howled, "aft!"

Megatron refrained himself from reproaching the seeker, understanding Starscream was a little upset, perhaps the word little being an understatement.

"...Why?" said Optimus after an awkward pause.

"Because we're bonded!" Starscream shrieked uncaring of the gasps of surprise and the funny looks the other Autobots sent them and gave to each other. "And for frags sake Megatron!" he continued to bark, "put that away!"

He was, of course, hinting towards his leader's exposed and now wilting spike. It didn't look like he was going his overload today after all.

After another awkward moment Optimus managed to pull himself together. "Megatron, Starscream, you are under arrest." He announced confidently, nudging some of his frozen in place mechs out of their stupor and pointing for them to restrain both Decepticon's.

Megatron glowered at Prime, again about to say something when Starscream used the tree to drag himself upright, showing off to every Autobots the healthy amount of lubricant dripping down his legs out of his port, "Fine!" he snapped, "but you better put us in the same fragging cell! We have unfinished business."

Megatron rolled his optics, but secretly prayed they would be together. Perhaps a break away from base alone together was what they needed. And if anything, they could interface as much as they liked as Autobot prisoners, with nothing else to do.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Credit for ideas goes to Devine Loathing, Kangarooney, Iwanita

* * *

"Where the _frag_ do you think you're going!"

Starscream jumped, and span around, puffing out his chest. He'd vowed to himself he wouldn't let Megatron intimidate him any longer; never again.

"Leaving!" he said strongly, wings held high.

Megatron's expression darkened, "I thought you were..." he growled, stepping slowly towards him. Starscream refused to back away. "And where, pray tell, were you planning on running off to?"

Starscream inhaled deeply, "The Autobots," he announced.

Something in Megatron's deviously calm expression snapped, "Traitor!" he barked advancing forward as Starscream rushed back. "How dare you leave us- how dare you leave me!"

"You're a violent selfish leader!" Starscream shouted back, "and you're nothing but a coward. I see that now!"

"So you think you're just going to skip off and join the ever so moral Autobots?! Join Prime?"

Starscream nodded confidently, "I've seen how he is with his mechs, he cares about them, and they are loyal in return."

"Perhaps if you were loyal-"

"I have been loyal!"

"You're betraying me!"

"You betrayed me first!"

Megatron rushed forwards again and Starscream braced himself for the attack. His wing was grabbed and tugged but before he could counter the attack, Megatron froze. He looked up to see the larger mech's intakes working frantically as he glared down at him. "You're not leaving." he said sternly. "Not you, not for a good reason."

"I have given you reasons!" Starscream shot back, starting to struggle.

"That I don't care?!" Megatron snapped, "is that all?!"

Starscream remained silent, "I hate you-"

"No you don't," Megatron interrupted leaning close, so their faces almost touched, the servo on his wing stopped squeezing and started to rub it comfortingly. "And I'm not losing my favoured solider."

Starscream's optics narrowed again, "Is that all I am?! Canon fodder!" he shouted, trying to push away again, "I'm not your property, you don't own me-"

He was cut off as a pair of firm lips bumped into his. It wasn't so much a kiss as it was mere contact between their mouths. Megatron pulled back, expression unchanging, still stern and anger and spark-less.

Starscream stared shocked for a moment, before throwing himself forward.

Megatron's arms wrapped around his waist at the same time to his own servos grasped the taller mech's neck, tugging him down so he could properly ravish his mouth. Megatron purred and squeezed his frame against him, servos gripping and claiming sections of his armour. Their glossa's fought for dominance, pushing in and out of each other's mouths and Starscream moaned into his leader's mouth.

Megatron pulled back, keeping his grip firmly on his solider, "You're not leaving." he panted again, "Not now, not ever. Give me a reason why?"

Starscream just stared at him, "You're bad tempered," he said eventually, "and a brute."

Megatron actually had the nerve to chuckle darkly, "that's not a reason."

Starscream stroked his servos up and down Megatron's neck cables, "You do care about me?" he asked, somewhat timidly.

Megatron made a noise and leant down to capture his mouth again. Starscream supposed he'd just have to take that as a yes and smirked into the kiss. It was almost cute that his leader couldn't admit it out loud.

* * *

"Do you want us to go out looking for him my lord?"

Megatron's optics narrowed, "No!" he barked a little too quickly, "No. He can make his own way back. He's an elite warrior not a sparkling."

Thundercracker exhaled heavily, and nodded, taking a step back, "As you wish," he said quietly. Megatron waved a servo, dismissing the two seekers, Starscream's trine, and watched them retreat solemnly.

Starscream was strong; he'd make it back on his own.

But that knowledge didn't stop him from checking his chronometer every five breems.

Thousands of miles away, half buried in the building Arctic snow, Starscream onlined his optics and keened as pain shot through his frame from his broken thrusters and a large smoking blaster hole beneath his cockpit. The icy conditions did nothing to relieve the pain. He was half frozen, and as he tried to sit up to see the damage he found he no longer had the strength or ability to do so. Ice had frozen into his joints, he felt a bolt of terror, not at all reflected in his spark beat, which was slow and starting to ache.

He lay back in the snow, unable to do anything else as he worked methodically to try and curl himself into a protective ball, there was nothing he could do now until wait for rescue.

His trine would come, wouldn't they?

Almost an entire stellar cycle later and Megatron was ready to abandon all dignity and reputation in favour of organising a mass searching party for his second in command. He was going crazy, he couldn't recharge without thinking about where the seeker might be, couldn't refuel properly without feeling the urge to purge; his worry over Starscream making his tanks uneasy. He couldn't _think_, because every time he did all he could think of was Starscream's screeching arrogant voice calling him a fool or getting far to upset about something so easily fixed.

He missed it. He missed poking fun at him whenever he worked himself into a state, he missed having someone to argue with, and he even missed the seeker's unconvincing acts of subordination. He missed Starscream.

By the morning of the seventh cycle he swallowed his pride and ordered Soundwave to get a location on the seeker's spark signature. And to his horror it was weak, and _still_ in the Arctic.

Whatever remained of dignity was abandoned when he flew out of base like a mad mech before even bothering to give anyone any orders in his haste to get to the seeker.

The Arctic was completely white; he couldn't see what was land or sky until he hit the snow, disappearing into a deep drift. He dragged himself out and checked Starscream's location. He was near, very near, but there was no sign of blue or red armour standing out amongst the white.

As the idea that seeker could have been buried beneath the snow hit him, Megatron started to dig with his own servos. "Starscream!" he shouted out into the howling Arctic wind, "Starscream!"

No answer, not even the quietest of screeches. The idea that he may already be too late was cast from his mind as he forced himself onwards.

Just as he was on the brink of calling for backup -because he'd _never_ give up, not on Starscream- his servo scraped something hard. And it was the wrong texture to be ice. He dug more frantically, eventually making out a wing, then another, then two thrusters, and eventually most of the seeker's curled up frame.

He set to work dragging the frozen seeker out of the hole he'd dug, pulling him into his lap.

"Starscream!" he yelled, shaking his second, "Starscream! Uncurl yourself!" he barked at the still seeker, "Starscream! What are you a sparkling?! I order you to uncurl!"

His bellowing in the seeker's audial must have worked, as slowly Starscream's frame began to move, shaking as the limbs fell out and his cockpit straightened.

"Meh- meh-" his mouth moved but he wasn't strong enough to speak properly, his optics gazed at Megatron unfocused. He was shaking so badly he couldn't even control his own limbs.

Now that Starscream was out of his protective ball his spark was far more vulnerable and he'd be quick to freeze even faster. So Megatron didn't stop to think before gathering the seeker up, holding him close to his chassis, hoping the heat from his frame and the pulse of his spark would help keep Starscream's own steady.

Starscream lifted weak shaking arms and curled them around his neck, the hold was worryingly loose, but Megatron didn't comment on it as the seeker pushed his freezing helm into his neck cables, offlining his optics again.

Megatron jolted him and his optics snapped open again, "Don't you dare," he growled gruffly, running his servos down Starscream's back and over his wings, "Stay awake and I'll get you back," he reassured him.

He activated his comm. link, sending an emergency signal out to Soundwave for immediate retrieval.

He wrapped himself around the shaking seeker to protect him further from the Arctic wind, pressing his face against the top of Starscream's dark helm, allowing his lips to linger against the warming metal.

Quiet whimpers emitted from the seeker as another wave of violent shivers washed over him. Megatron tightened his arms around him and rocked him gently, "They're coming Starscream." he murmured against his helm comfortingly, "Just hang on."

When help finally did arrive Megatron refused to relinquish his grip on the seeker, holding him tight as he carried him into the triple-changer and sat with him still in his lap for the entire journey back, even as his trine mates came over to coo at him.

After what seemed like an impossibly long journey they arrived back at base, and although Starscream had stopped shivering, his spark signature was weakening fast, and Megatron's lap was covered in energon, leaking as the ice melted.

Hook and the Constructicons were there to greet them as they arrived. Megatron allowed, somewhat reluctantly for Hook to take Starscream, and had to ignore the seeker's whine of protest as he was lifted into unfamiliar servos and rushed away. Megatron intended to follow, only for the curious gazes of his subordinates to stop him. He growled under his breath. There was nothing he could so for the seeker now, he'd just have to wait and see him later, preferably when there weren't so many witnesses.

Unfortunately his resolve didn't last that long.

"Lord Megatron you can't be here!" Hook shouted, considerably flustered -especially if he had the nerve to shout at his commander.

Megatron ignored him, "it's my right to see my air commander." he growled trying to push past into the med bay.

Hook to his credit, tried to stop him, "He's in a very delicate condition, it's not fair to-"

Megatron shoved him aside and strode in, marching straight towards the group of Constructicons surrounding a berth. He pushed them aside, and stopped dead.

Starscream lay prone on the berth, cockpit removed and spark completely bared, hooked up to several machines. By the looks of it the seeker's intakes had stalled and weren't starting up again, which explained why the Constructicons had been rushing around him.

They had stopped at his appearance.

"What are you doing!" he barked, "Move!"

And just like that the frantic work started again, Scrapper helping to pump air into Starscream's starved intakes as Longhaul struggled to connect an energon line into the seeker's arm.

Then Hook reappeared at his side, lifting one of Starscream's thrusters, putting pressure on seeping wound there, "He's losing a lot of energon!" he called out, gesturing for another two Constructicons to tend to the thrusters, "Ice build up stopped him from leaking, and now it's melted." he glanced up at Megatron, holding a rag used for cleaning up extra energon, "My lord, put pressure on the puncture wound."

Megatron automatically took the cloth and pressed it to the gawping hole over the seeker's tank, and pushed down. He stood there and watched as the Constructicons worked to stabilise the seeker, and unconsciously went to grip Starscream's limp fingers with his free servo, squeezing them in reassurance.

He couldn't help but think, next time pride and dignity be damned, he'd never leave the seeker behind again.

* * *

"You think these bars will stop me!" Starscream shrieked at the Autobots shoving Megatron into the cell next to him. "I know enough positions to do it _through_ them!"

Megatron shook his helm and looked almost a little embarrassed at his bondmate's behaviour as Ironhide pushed him down onto the berth in the corner of the dark room. Starscream was pacing back and forth in the cell next door, close enough to the bars that separated them for the edge of his wings to scrape them.

A small yellow Autobot stood in Optimus Prime's shadow looked rather confused, "What does he want to do through the gap?" he asked his leader innocently.

Prime's optics widened and shone white, and Starscream opened mouth to answer the Minibot honestly.

"Frag-"

"There will be **none **of that!" the Autobot leader barked over him, giving him a stern look, his optics narrowed dangerously, "or I'll have Ironhide fetch the hose."

"I'm used to cold showers!" Starscream sneered through the bars at him.

Optimus' expression darkened, he didn't take his optics off the seeker as he called another command out to his mechs, "Change of plan, move Megatron down a cell."

Ironhide and the twins re-entered the cell to comply, taking a surprisingly compliant Megatron by the upper arms as Starscream shrieked in outrage.

"You can't do that!" he howled stamping his thrusters and shoving against his bars as Megatron passed, reaching out for him, "that's my bondmate!"

Optimus' stern expression faltered for a moment before he reminded himself that this was Starscream, and that was Megatron, and having them merging and interfacing -and all the screaming there would be in his brig as a result- was not at all protocol.

He nodded to Ironhide, who had paused, allowing him to carry on. Starscream let out another low whine. With one last disgusted look the seeker's way, Optimus gestured to his Autobots and they left. Starscream scowled at the door to the brig they'd left through, trying to focus on his hate to distract himself from his still gently tingling port. Primus he needed an overload.

"Congratulations Starscream," Megatron growled at him from two cells down, "you just had to open your mouth didn't you?"

Starscream hissed lowly, pressing his servo between his legs as if holding it would lessen the building pressure. And he'd been so looking forward to fragging Megatron through the bars as well, it would have been a new experience for them both, "Don't blame me for this!" he snapped, "You had the chance to escape and you missed it."

Megatron growled, "And leave you behind?"

"At least then these fools would have only had one of us!" Starscream bit back, sitting on his berth and crossing his legs, squeezing his interface as the pressure increased some more.

"You're a fool Starscream," Megatron muttered darkly from his side of the brig, "if you can't tell the difference between chivalry and stupidity."

"They're the same aren't they?" Starscream snapped, unconsciously rubbing his servo against his warming panel. There was a long pause, "...keep talking," he said after a while.

"About what!?" Megatron snapped.

Starscream smirked, opening his legs and circling a finger over his panel, "About your idiocy," he said quietly.

A growl echoed across the room and Starscream grinned, rubbing his servo over the leaking panel. That's right, he thought to himself as his panel finally clicked, get angry with me, yell at me.

"At least I'm not the useless fool who fell over!" Megatron barked, there was a clang from the other cell and Starscream could imagine his bond mates hitting something. It sent a throb thorough his systems. He slipped a digit in, twisting it around, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't big enough for him to pretend it was one of Megatron's.

He slipped off the berth onto his knees on the floor, thighs parting. "If you hadn't been so distracted with where you were shoving your spike you might have heard them coming sooner." Starscream answered back, slipping a second finger in.

"And if _you_ hadn't been squealing so loudly with my _spike_ filling that worthless port of yours they wouldn't have heard in the first place!" Megatron shouted.

Starscream grinned, and thrust his two fingers in and out, and gasped.

There was a very long pause.

"You had better not being doing what I think you're doing." Megatron's voice echoed in the brig. Starscream didn't look up, twisting his fingers and stroking against a particularly sensitive node, " 'm not." he moaned, legs slipping further apart as he pushed down on his own servo. "Ugh, keep_ talking_."

"Starscream!" Megatron barked, "Stop that!"

His voice sent a pleasurable ripple through Starscream's frame as he used it to add to his fantasy, stuffing another finger into his port, "Oh frag Megatron yes!"

"Starscreaaam," Megatron growled, his voice sounding strained, "Don't..."

Starscream moaned again, riding his servo gently, wriggling his fingers, "Ooooh, neeeeed it." There was a groan from somewhere up the brig, followed by a grunt. Starscream grinned, "Oh frag me harder..." he whispered, knowing he had successfully wound his leader up enough to get him self-serving as well.

"Starscream," Megatron groaned, "I'll get you for this,"

Starscream lowered his other servo down to his port, wriggling another two fingers into his over-stuffed entrance to join the first three, ramming them into him, "Uh!" he cried out sharply, "Please!" he gasped, frame bowing over and legs opening even more, "Please, master!"

There was a snarl from the other cell, "Insatiable glitch," Megatron snapped, "wish you were in here, then you'd be crying."

"Uh, _uh, __**uhhh!**_" Starscream cried out, more for Megatron's benefit than out of his own pleasure. "Want you," he moaned, "only you, only you can fill me _all_ the way up."

There was another grunt from the other side of the brig and Starscream gasped as he could feel his overload approaching, so close, _so close._

"Keep talking!" he cried, his bondmate's grunts and hitching intakes not enough for him, not this close, "Shout, curse, threaten me, anything!"

"Fragging slut," Megatron growled, "you're so easy, just my voice gets you wet enough to flood the cell."

"Ughh!"

"I'm going to bend you over my desk and take you so hard you won't be able to sit for stellar cycles, and you'll squeal so much everyone will know then, everyone will hear you scream, they'll know how much you _love it_.

"l-love youuuuhhhhhh!" Starscream cried out; overload washing over his systems, fluid gushing out of his stuffed port, slipping between his fingers and down his thighs to make a translucent little puddle beneath his aft. "Frag! Megatron!" he moaned, as he came down, the throbbing of his high still buzzing through his systems.

He rippled his fingers free and panted on the cell floor on all fours, intakes working fast and another shudder running through him as he heard a strangled grunt from his leader.

He closed his optics, imagining Megatron on his knees like him, large servo squeezing his swollen spike, warm sticky transfluid arching up into the air. He wriggled again as he recalled the pleasantly warm rush of fluid shooting up into his gestation tank when his leader emptied into him when they were together. Primus, if he could get into his leader's cell right now he'd ride that old fool till his tanks were full of him.

Then a loud clapping noise stole his attention. Blearily, he looked up to see the mildly revolted Autobot medic appear out of the shadow's followed by two very uncomfortable looking mechs, Aerialbots.

Starscream scowled, "Enjoy the show?" he snapped, annoyed at how out of breath he still was. He could hear Megatron growling somewhere up the brig.

Ratchet smirked, "Not exactly, it was more the creativity with the insults and threats you tossing back and forth that really caught my interest."

Starscream scowled.

Ratchet strode past his cell towards Megatron, slapping a button to open the bars, "C'mon you," he said gruffly, gesturing to the Aerialbots to collect the Decepticon leader, "Soundwave's negotiated terms for your release."

Megatron smirked smugly, proud of his third's swiftness. He stood up, glaring at the Aerialbots just enough to intimidate them into hesitating before touching him; though they were probably more reluctant to enter the cell due to the amount of translucent fluid covering the floor.

Starscream stood up and waited by his bars for his own release. Ratchet shook his helm, "Not you. Just him."

Starscream's mouth fell open, "What?! I am second in command!" he snapped, then turned to his equally confused looking commander, "Megatron, tell him!"

Ratchet shook his helm again, "Sorry Starscream. But it's not Decepticon protocol to negotiate prisoner's release, unless it's Megatron of course."

Starscream looked to Megatron, and stuck a servo out, "You can't leave me here!"

Megatron, in a burst of strength, shrugged off his restrainers long enough to reach Starscream's bars. Sticking an arm through the bars, he grabbed the seeker's helm and dragged him into a quick kiss, before he was harshly dragged back again.

"Megatron!"

"I'll get you out Starscream!" Megatron called back to him, opening their bond wide enough to send a wave of love to the seeker.

Starscream faltered, stunned, because Megatron rarely ever opened their bond up, it was too intimate and trusting a connect for him to have open with Starscream all the time, and whenever he did it was only to spend data files full of dirty pictures and videos at him.

"I love you!" he blurted out to Megatron's retreating form, ignoring Ratchet's amazed expression as the medic turned back to him, "I do..."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Credit for ideas goes to Riley, Iwanita, Hedgie-Chan, HighxOnxCrack and Grimlock47.

* * *

"_**GET. BACK. INSIDE**_!" Megatron bellowed at the defiant seeker as he continued to walk away from him, "STARSCREAM! I MEAN IT!"

The seeker glanced over his shoulder and although it was too dark and wet for Megatron to see his expression, he knew he was miserable; and probably heartbroken as well. He exhaled heavily and chased after the seeker. The pouring rain quickly soaked his clothes and chilled his skin, he brushed wet hair away from his eyes, "Starscream, stop!" he tried again, jogging to catch up with the seeker.

Starscream quickened his strides, and Megatron reached out and grasped his shoulder. It was ripped off as Starscream turned around, "I _hate_ you!" he screeched. Megatron froze, taking a step back, having no idea what had upset him so much so quickly, "Stay away from me!"

He turned and started walking again. Megatron waited just two seconds before making chase again, "I can't!" he shouted to his seconds back, "and I'm about have this argument out here! Starscream! You'll freeze to death!"

"_Good!_" Starscream shot back, still walking, "I hope you freeze with me!"

Megatron scowled to himself, "I'll drag you back myself if I have to!"

Starscream stopped and turned on his heel, his menacing glare ruined by the wet hair covering his eyes, "You wouldn't _dare."_

There was a small standoff, before Megatron took a step forward and Starscream torn between making a run for it and trying to murder his leader for even thinking of such a thing, was quickly ensnared, "Bastard!" he howled, legs kicking out as his arms were restrained at his sides and he was lifted off his feet, "Rusting, stupid, ugly, fragging glitched up _fucker!_" he shirked the human curse last, most likely for maximum effect, "leave me alone!"

Megatron struggled to carry him back, the rain and Starscream's thrashing not helping, "stop fighting!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream wriggled an arm free and managed to slug Megatron right in the face, he automatically dropped him and let him fall to the tarmac panting.

Megatron held his aching jaw and glared down at him, "I'm not letting you freeze out here you fool!" he snapped, "I don't care what drama you're out to cause tonight but it can wait at least until it's stopped raining!"

Starscream glared up at him with red eyes, and if it hadn't been for the rain Megatron might have noticed he was crying earlier. Starscream sniffed and rubbed a hand across his face, and Megatron deflated, offering a hand to help the seeker up. Starscream unwisely took it, falling into his trap, and Megatron held him captive in his arms once more.

And Starscream wailed.

Megatron sighed and rubbed his arms comfortingly as he steered him back up the street. The seeker was soaking and shivering against his chest. He cursed under his breath, "If you've made yourself sick don't except me to act as your nurse."

Starscream hiccupped, "Go-good!" he snapped, "I hate you!"

"Yes I've heard." Megatron shouted over the wind as it picked up, blowing more freezing rain into their faces. Starscream turned in his arms and tried to hide against his chest.

"You're such a fragging pig!" the seeker shouted hoarsely against his chest. "You're so selfish!

Megatron nodded and started walking faster. "Which is why I came out after you," he reminded the seeker.

"Because you have to shove your nose in everyone else's business!" Starscream snapped, pushing against his again, "Don't act like you came out here out of any sort of attachment to me. You just can't stand the thought of me doing something without telling you!"

Megatron narrowed his eyes, "You're hardly a child Starscream, why would I care what you do?"

"Because you never let me _do _anything!" he shirked, kicking out at him, "You're always shoving me back and telling me to stay behind and- and just get the frag off me!"

"So you can run off again!?" Megatron snapped back, he spun the seeker around in his arms and glared into Starscream's wide blue eyes. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so upset and what are you blaming me for now?"

Starscream's face twisted into something aghast, and he stared down at the dark watery sidewalk, tears mixing with the rain. "I hate you so much," he moaned, dark wet hair covering his eyes as his head bowed, "Because you think of me as nothing other than a- a liability."

Megatron frowned; he'd been calling his second useless for vorns. Why would Starscream suddenly get so upset about to now when he'd spent so long shrugging it off and swearing at him behind his back in the past, "That's not what this is about, is it?"

Starscream's leant forward, his forehead bumping Megatron's chest and brushing against it as he shook his head. "I hate you, and you don't care about me..." he mumbled dejectedly.

Since most of the fight had gone from the seeker Megatron relaxed his hands on his arms and wrapped them around the smaller shivering seeker. "If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be out here with you now, would I?"

There was a loud sniffling noise before Starscream slowly lifted his head, Megatron leant down towards him. "I hate you," he murmured again, and Megatron smiled slightly.

"So you've said."

He brushed a hand through Starscream's dripping black hair, and encouraged him to tilt his head up that little bit more.

"I hate you..." Starscream whispered quietly, eyes beginning to close, droplets of rain water glistened as they rested on his eye lashes.

Megatron pressed his damp forehead to Starscream's, their noses bumped and Starscream's hot breath tickled his cheek. "I know you do," he said soothingly, his lips brushing Starscream's as he spoke.

Starscream then shook his head, his eyes opening again, "...I don't- I love-"

Megatron cut off his next words when he pressed their mouths together. Starscream instantly pushed back, hands grasping and pulling at Megatron's clothed chest. Their bodies came together, creating the slightest bit of warmth between their soaked clothed. Starscream shuddered as he kissed him, and Megatron pulled back, only to get smacked on the shoulder. "You didn't let me finish." the seeker muttered resentfully, looking down and away to hide his growing blush.

"I knew what you were going to say," Megatron answered coolly, wrapping an arm around the seeker's shoulder, shielding him partially from the rain with his taller frame as he began to lead him quickly towards shelter.

"You presume too much," Starscream ground out, "and I don't like you." he added quickly.

Megatron raised his eyebrows; it was certainly an improvement from hate.

* * *

Megatron could barely stop himself from glaring hateful daggers at Soundwave once he'd finally made it back to base. His spark was telling him he should turn the communications officer inside out for leaving _his_ bondmate behind, trapped in that dark Autobot brig, but his processor was reminding him to keep calm, because he wasn't supposed to care about the little glitch.

He forced a smirk onto his face and strengthened his mental blocks.

He had been relieved to come back only to discover -contrary to his own beliefs- that Prime _hadn't_ mentioned anything about the position - buried deep in Starscream's port- he'd found him in when he'd been taken prisoner to Soundwave or any other Decepticon during whatever negotiations there were for his release. The Autobot commander was softer and nobler than even he'd assumed.

"Start negotiations for the return of Air Commander Starscream," he announced to his third.

Soundwave's visor flashed but he nodded and began establishing a visual link to Autobot high command.

A smirking Jazz appeared on screen, "Fancy seeing you again!" he said happily as he saw Megatron's scowling face, "I'd say I was surprised, but considering what I was witness to earlier... I'm not."

Megatron's optics widened and then narrowed again, he looked sideways a few rather confused looking mechs. "I _request_ an audience with Prime." he growled stiffly.

Jazz smiled, "He's busy, seems your... _second_ made a mess of our brig."

Megatron's left optic twitched, his spark nearly having stopped at the long pause he'd had to endure before Jazz had said 'second'. For a panicked moment he was so sure the saboteur had been on the verge of announcing to his entire faction that Starscream was his bondmate. "Good!" he snapped, "why don't we help each other out then, let me take the glitch off your servos."

Jazz shrugged again, "I dunno, its kinda fun teasing him..."

Megatron's energon was nearly at boiling point in his very fuel lines, both with the Autobot third in command's attitude and the very suggestion that someone had been teasing his Starscream; because that was _his_ job.

"Prime! Now!" he snapped.

Jazz held up his servos, "Alright alright!" he said, taking his time to get off his seat, "Cool it man, I'll get him now..."

During the wait Megatron took the time to glare at those Decepticon's wandering about his command centre aimlessly, telling them with nothing short of a look to stop enjoying the show and get back to work. Even Soundwave diverted his gaze to a blank, upside-down data-pad, staring at it intently. Megatron rolled his optics, and before he knew it the customary blue and red paint of Optimus Prime appeared on screen.

"Megatron," his deep baritone announced, "I hear you're looking to negotiate."

Megatron exhaled heavily, "_Yes_," he snarled.

Prime dared to smile calmly at him, "You understand of course, considering the circumstances, that wagering for Starscream will cost you a lot more than it has previously, don't you?"

Soundwave tilted his helm sideways in confusion and quite a few Decepticons looked between each other, wondering what the Autobot leader was talking about.

Megatron breathed heavily as he fought desperately for the right thing to say. If he argued, Prime might 'accidentally' let slip that he and Starscream were bonded, if he didn't and just accepted his enemy's terms, he risked losing the respect of his mechs, and raising suspicion.

"Elaborate on this increased cost Prime?" he snarled.

The Autobot leader smiled, "Energon," he announced, "the energon you stole from the human government not a stellar cycle ago."

Megatron bit down on his glossa, "We _need_ that energon," he hissed.

Optimus nodded, "Which is why I'm only asking for half."

"_**HALF!**_" Megatron burst out, optics widening at the screen, "You can't be serious-"

"If the conditions are too steep Megatron, I'm sure we can keep Starscream for a few more cycles?"

Megatron shook his helm, "That won't be necessary Prime; he is to be released _today_."

"Then I will send coordinates for a mutual meeting place. You bring the energon and I will return you Air Commander."

Megatron nodded reluctantly and cut the comm. link, resisting the urge to groan out load. _This_ had been one of the reasons _why_ they had kept their relationship hidden, so the Autobots couldn't use it against them like this. Now Starscream was likely to be their number one target on the battle field. Shooting him down would take Megatron out as well... and therefore most of the high command. He was starting to consider locking Starscream in his own brig to keep him safe once he'd gotten him back.

He didn't have time to consider such things however; he had most of their energon to ready for transport, and a lot of funny looks to avoid as he did so.

Not three joors later he was stood in a deserted plane of land in the middle of frag-knew-where. He scowled. The Autobot's were late, which was rather rude since this was _their_ meeting.

After what seemed like an age, figures appeared on the horizon, cars, vans and a truck. Megatron narrowed his optics as he watched Prime approach, pulling his trailer behind. Since he could see no sign of the seeker anywhere he amused that must have been where they'd shoved him. He felt a rush of fury at their ignorance or carelessness. Didn't they know seekers were claustrophobic?! He could only imagine what a state Starscream might have been in trapped in there and how _long_ had he been in there for?

He barely stopped himself from stamping over there and punching Prime in the faceplates because of it.

The convoy came to a halt and two familiar Autobots were quick to open the back of the trailer and drag a shrieking and noticeably upset Starscream out of the back. Megatron felt another rush of anger at his bondmate's treatment and the insane urge to rush over and comfort the seeker until he calmed down again, whilst shouting curse words at Prime.

"Megatron!" Prime announced, "Have you brought the energon?" Megatron rolled his optics, and glanced at the huge pile of energon cubes being loaded into Astrotrain. Wasn't it obvious?

"Return my Air Commander!" Megatron ordered, dermas gritted in fury. His expression softened as he saw Starscream look up and around at sound his voice, looking for him. When his panicky optics finally focused on him he cried out in relief and tried to leap forwards out of his captors servos to get to him.

Megatron glanced sideways at his mechs, hoping they'd pass the behaviour off as Starscream just being Starscream

He'd just have to hope the seeker wouldn't act under the assumption that the Autobots had informed the faction of his and Megatron's relationship and fling himself into his arms as soon as he was free. They would have to wait, just a few more breems until they were alone and he could embrace him as much as he wanted then.

Starscream was nudged to walk forward as Astrotrain made slow progress across no man's land between his comrades and the Autobots, carrying the forfeited energon.

As soon as the seeker crossed the half way point however, he broke out into a sprint, and Megatron sighed, knowing what was coming. He took a moment to say goodbye to his previous reputation and the respect he commanded from all his mechs as he braced himself to catch the madly grinning Starscream.

The seeker jumped, soaring through the air for seconds before crashing into Megatron's frame, knocking them both to the dusty ground as he wrapped his arms and legs around his torso, and proceeded to press frantic, desperate kisses over every inch of Megatron's frame he could reach. And there wasn't a lot Megatron could do to stop him.

He finally managed to catch the seeker's mouth with his own, and unfortunately missed what must have been a highly amusing moment as Soundwave's processor sparked and shut down when he opened his bond with Starscream in the telepath's close proximity, waves of previously hidden love and desire overwhelming the poor mech.

Surprisingly, there were several loud cat calls and cheers, most likely from the Constructicons, and Skywarp's voice saying very loudly that Thundercracker and _all _the Conehead's owed him twenty credits, "...told you! So thank you very much aft heads! Now who's the stupid one!?"

There was laughter and clapping and all in all it wasn't as bad as Megatron been dreading such a thing would have been.

That was, until the next cycle when Skywarp started giving his bondmate name suggestions for future sparklings.

* * *

At first, Megatron had put it down to typical Starscream dramatics. The seeker was always asking for attention.

He was able to ignore it for a while, a feat in itself as he was not at all a patient mech, but Starscream rolling around on the floor outside the med bay clutching his chest and squawking was just intolerable.

"What are you doing?!" he snapped, optics flaring in fury at his imbecilic Air Commander, he drew his pede back and kicked him.

Starscream didn't seem to notice, "Knockout!" he squeaked, "My spark- it's going to explode mah- master!"

Megatron rolled his optics and bent down to grab one of Starscream's delicate thrusters, "Pathetic," he spat, "You're an embarrassment, not even drone's act like this!"

Starscream moaned again, his frame scraping the floor as he was dragged into the med bay. Knockout looked up, and barley fought off the smirk threatening to take over his face. He tilted his helm, considering Starscream, "He's undamaged," he commented out loud.

Megatron's lips pulled back to sneer to the medic, "Clearly. Yet he still sees fit to squirm around on the floor like a worm!"

Starscream moaned and curled around his chassis, "Master please!" he moaned, mouth falling open in a wordless cry.

"Examine him," Megatron rumbled eventually, "and if you find no fault with his systems report it so I may give him a _real_ reason for being in the med bay!"

Starscream's optics cracked open, he reached for Megatron, "Not- faking!"

Megatron smacked him off, tugging him to his thrusters by his wing and shoving him onto the examination berth. "Stop attention seeking," he spat, flipping the seeker over onto his back so Knockout could examine him properly.

"What seems to be the problem Air Commander?" Knockout asked him pleasantly enough.

Starscream glared at him through the pain, his long, slim servos still clutching at his chest, "What do you _think?!_"

A menacing growl from Megatron made him fall silent and Knockout reached out to pry Starscream's servos away from his chest and shackle them at his sides. Starscream arched as another wave of pain burned his spark. "Arghhhhh! Hurry up!" he shrieked at the red mech.

Megatron raised an amused optical ridge at his second and waved a heavily armoured servo for the medic to continue. Knockout quickly overrode Starscream's chest plates to examine his spark chamber... and needed to look no further.

"Well," Knockout said calmly, glancing at Megatron, "there's your problem."

Megatron frowned in confusion at the glowing _**purple**_ spark, "Dark energon," he murmured in wonder, "how can this be?"

Knockout rubbed his servos across the back of his helm, thinking to himself as Starscream began to oil against his restrains again, shrieking.

Megatron quickly got fed up and cuffed him on the helm, "Silence!"

Starscream made a few more pathetic whining noises before falling silent, frame still shuddering in pain.

"He must have been in contact with dark energon," Knockout told his leader, "Which is rather hypocritical of him... did you give him any?" he asked his leader curiously.

Megatron shook his helm and glowered, "Unless he stole it." he growled darkly.

Starscream squawked on the berth, "What use could I have for that _poison!_"

Knockout asked the seeker another question before Megatron could take a threatening step towards his patient, "When did the pain start?"

Starscream thought back for a while before answering, "...This morning? I came out of recharge with it," he whimpered again, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Knockout wrote something on his data pad, almost forgetting Megatron's presence, "Any idea what could have brought this on? What were you doing last night?"

Starscream opened his mouth and then shut it again, optics flying open. They flickered towards Megatron, who shifted awkwardly and turned away.

Knockout stood confused for a moment before it dawned on him, and shook his helm. He couldn't wait to tell Breakdown about this, "Oh... Oh I see..." he trailed off and wrote something else down, "My verdict," he announced looking between his Air Commander and Decepticon Lord, "is that Commander Starscream had been infected with Dark energon, through spark merging."

He gave Megatron a pointed look.

And inwardly smiled at the murderous expression on the seeker's face.

"You!" he hissed, chest rising and falling rapidly with his fury, all directed at Megatron. Knockout watched with interest but hoped the seeker wouldn't do something stupid, he was restrained after all, he wouldn't be able to run away if Megatron lost his temper, "_**Youuu." **_

To Knockout's surprise the Deception leader turned on him again, expression one of concern, "Why is it so painful?" he asked quickly, ignoring Starscream's threatening hissing.

Knockout blinked, he wasn't a dark energon expert. "I don't know." he answered honestly.

Megatron glowered, "What are you going to do about it?" he growled.

Knockout took a step back, "I... don't know my lord."

Megatron's servos squeezed into fists, "Do you mean to tell me," he began slowly, "that due to your incompetence in your chosen profession my Second in command is unfit for duty... for how long?" he asked.

Knockout took two steps back, "I don't-"

"Then you'd better find out!" Megatron roared, picking up an instrument and throwing it across the room, he then turned to Starscream, who was still calling him rude names as he withered on the berth, "and will you shut up!"

Starscream fell obediently silent, for about five clicks, "...This is your fault." he hissed.

Megatron's entire frame rumbled, as he turned slowly to the restrained seeker, "If I recall correctly my dear Starscream," he bent and brushed his lips over Starscream's shackled servo in a light kiss, his thick, sharp digits tapped around the seeker's spark chamber, "it was _you_ who crawled into _my_ quarters last night."

Starscream pulled on his restrains, optics wide as he watched his leader's servo fearfully, "I came to talk! You were the one to seducing me! Filling me up with high grade!"

Megatron sneered, and pulled back, "Seducing you? You were on your knees _begging_! _Begging _for attention, _begging _for my spark, _begging _for my spike in your worthless port!"

Knockout began to step out of the med bay slowly, leaving his commander's to work it out between them.

If anything he found it was quite entertaining how Megatron expressed his worry for his Second in Command; through arguing with him.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Special thanks to Kangarooney, HighxOnxCrack, Random523 and Peppymint for their contributions.

* * *

(Transformers Animated.)

From as far away as they were it looked... vombified. As _human_ as the word was Megatron could think of no other way to describe it. Some parts looked Cybertronian, others didn't. Closer inspection of whatever-the-frag-it-was revealed that it had wings, and thrusters, which was what must have been keeping it in the air. He quickly ordered Blitzwing to take it down, and get rid of it if it was nothing useful. He had no patience for distractions messing around outside his temporary base.

He first realised that something was wrong when the triple changer returned with his calmest persona in place. "My lord, zere somezing I think you need to see."

Megatron had narrowed his optics at whatever he presumed was going to be a waste of his valuable time -time that could be spent planning the takeover of Cybertron- and followed his subordinate into another area of the base.

He felt a tinge of annoyance to see that Blitzwing had brought whatever had been hovering by a chain outside their base that morning inside. He whirled on the other mech, "Get rid of it fool." he snapped, "whatever it is I don't want in contaminating my base!"

Blitzwing hesitated, "You don't- you don't recognize him, my lord?" he asked carefully.

Megatron's optics flared, "Him?"

Blitzwing stepped forward and pointed carefully to the faded, scratched marking on what appeared to be a wing. A Decepticon insignia.

Megatron's optics widened. This was a solider of his?

"It's Starscream," Blitzwing said quietly.

Megatron could barely take his optics off the battered and dented creature on the berth in front of him, "Impossible." he snapped, incapable of seeing the tall, slim, elegant Starscream as something like -like this.

"I analysed ze spark signature my lord, it is him."

Megatron shook his helm, walking around what his subordinate claimed to be Starscream. Scratched, burnt, dented, and crushed all over his frame, filthy, his paint no longer visible, and in stasis lock, someone must have tortured him...

He looked over the seeker more carefully. His null rays had been removed... _Lockdown_. There was no doubt in his processor that the bounty hunter was behind this.

He glared down at the tortured remains of his former second; he would need to have 'words' with the mech about unprofessional conduct. This was not what he had asked for when he'd put the bounty on the seeker's helm, far from it.

He tuned swiftly to Blitzwing, "Get to work." he snapped, gesturing to the seeker's more serious injuries. He had no doubt that had it not been for Starscream's unique condition he would be offline by now; instead he was in stasis lock, his processor incapable of dealing with the pain. "And for spark's sake get this_ thing_ off him!" he shouted to the triple changer rushing about the room looking for equipment, gesturing to the thick and tight looking collar he had just spotted around his seeker's neck.

Starscream was no one's pet but _his_, and it appeared as if the last mech to get his servos on him hadn't treated him very well.

Blitzing rushed from the room, exclaiming he had to get something, and Megatron was left alone with the empty seeker.

He reached out and touched Starscream's servo, it was stone cold and felt rusty. Cosmic rust would have taken the seeker down instantly though, he was fairly sure his former second was free of that, so he didn't remove his servo.

"You will be back on your knees before me in no time," Megatron told him smoothly, stroking Starscream's claws -blunt and cracked in places- as he spoke, "My dear Starscream..."

There was a bang which signalled Blitzwings return and Megatron swiftly removed himself from the seeker, taking a step back to watch the triple changer work.

"Chances of there being permanent damage?" Megatron called over to the triple changer.

Blitzwing didn't look up as he continued to work, "I shall fix him right up my lord!" he said confidently, "zere won't be a dent to be seen."

Megatron frowned, "His appearance is not my priority," he growled, "his processor is."

Blitzwing paused in his work, "zere is a high chance zat he may suffer... psychological trauma..."

Megatron growled to himself. He would not be merciful should he cross that bounty hunters path again, not if he had permanently damaged the best -if somewhat eccentric and treacherous- processor the Decepticon faction had.

"Very well," he snapped, waving the triple changer away, "Fetch your equipment and set to work. I want him functional and responsive by this evening."

Blitzwing nodded and rushed out of the room, leaving Megatron alone with the treacherous, empty broken shell of what was once his beautiful promising second. He lifted Starscream's limp servo to his mouth and pressed his lips to it.

The seeker remained still and unresponsive on the berth as Megatron laid the servo back down, his thumb rubbing over it absently before he removed his servo and left the room.

* * *

(G1 A long time ago...)

Megatron sighed down at the tiny red, white and blue seeker, who was now smeared in filth, clumps of mud and grass stuck into his joints that would be Pit to clean out later.

He scowled down at the wide innocent optics, "You'd better have a good excuse."

Starscream's face split into a wide grin, he made a high pitched squealing noise and waddled closer, stubby arms waving in the air excitedly.

Megatron's scowl deepened, sparkling gibberish did not translate into a good excuse to him. He was about to point this out to the idiotic seekerlet, we he saw just what Starscream was waving at him.

"What is that?" he snapped, pointing to it and moving forward to take it off the seeker before he did something idiotic with it, like stuck it in his mouth.

Starscream made an annoyed sounding squeak and tried to hide it behind his short wing numbs, face the picture of innocence.

"It's no good hiding it now," Megatron said, reaching out to the seeker and taking one of his arms, "I've already seem it."

Starscream shook his helm in denial and held the object aloft. Had his limbs been any longer he might succeeded in keeping it out of Megatron's reach. "Bahhhh!" he shouted out indignantly as it was prised loose from his sticky servo.

Megatron grimaced as he lifted up the mangled dead plant life between two fingers, "Starscream," he growled reproachfully, "That's disgusting."

Starscream's optics widened and for a moment he looked utterly spark broken. He pointed at the mangled, mashed remains of the flower and then at Megatron, before turning his gaze down to the floor.

Megatron's expression softened, "It was for me?" he asked.

Starscream nodded, still staring at the floor.

Megatron sighed; he'd _have_ to like it now, wouldn't he? "Well" he said, still holding it aloft with mild disgust, "I suppose it's the thought that counts."

Starscream shrieked happily and started to bounce on his thrusters, gesturing wildly about... something. Megatron couldn't have fought away his smile if he wanted to.

He waddled closer to Megatron to stretch forward on the tips of his thrusters, lips pursed, optics closed.

And Megatron frowned, before it dawned on him. He glanced at the mangled, dead remains of the flower in his servo, and from what he could tell it had once been a red rose. He unconsciously crushed it in his servo and vowed to murder whatever bolts-for-brains idiot had told Starscream about the fragging human holiday it was today.

"I'm too old for you," he told the seeker calmly, slowly relaxing his crushing grip on the dead flower, "I'm sure there are far more suitable Valentines for you to choose from."

But Starscream looked like he didn't want a different Valentine. He continued to stare hopefully up at the older mech, optics wide and pleading.

"Starscream," he tried to reason, but the tiny seeker squeaked and stumbled forward, grabbing his leg and jumping up and down on his pede. When he still hadn't bent down to give Starscream the kiss that -in the seeker's opinion- he rightfully deserved, he smacked Megatron's leg as hard as he could; which wasn't very hard.

"Alright fine!" Megatron finally snapped, and Starscream squealed in excitement, reassuming his expecting-kiss expression.

Megatron swooped down and pressed the quickest, lightest kiss to Starscream's cheek, completely ignoring his pursed lips. He pulled back, and as expected, Starscream squawked his annoyance, pointing to his lips.

"Maybe next year." Megatron growled, "Now hurry up and get to the wash racks. No Valentine of mine should be wandering about looking so filthy, it's embarrassing."

Starscream squeaked again at being referred to as Megatron's Valentine and bounded off ahead towards the wash racks. Megatron followed after, at a far more sedate pace, smiling to himself.

* * *

(G1 again.)

Starscream sighed. He should have known it would turn out like this.

"Please Starscream," Skyfire begged him, "I know this isn't you, you know this is _wrong!_"

If it had been anyone else Starscream would have told them to frag off and get a clue, but it wasn't anyone else. It was Skyfire, and Skyfire was still naive enough to think Starscream was the bright enthusiastic partner he'd once had, the partner he'd once loved.

The worst part of this was that Starscream had a strong suspicion that the gentle shuttle _still_ loved him, and that would not at all work out well.

"I'm leaving," Skyfire admitted to him "and I'm going to join the Autobots."

Starscream's optics widened in surprise as the larger mech told him this -that the larger mech would trust him enough to tell him this. Strangest of all he wasn't angry at his betrayal, or that surprised to be honest.

He sighed and looked down, it was probably within his duties to persuade Skyfire otherwise or at the very least, shoot the treacherous fragger, but he found himself thinking it was for the best. This way he wouldn't get this helm ripped off by Megatron the next time he dared smile at him in front of the tyrant.

"I want you to come with me," Skyfire finished.

Starscream snapped his helm up to look at the delusional shuttle, "...What?" he whispered hoarsely.

Skyfire smiled his benevolent smile down at him, radiating gentle adoration for him with every part of his aura. "I love you," he said and Starscream's optic twitched, "and I want to save you."

Starscream hissed, "I don't need saving."

Skyfire either didn't hear him or ignored him, "I'll look after you Star, you don't have to be scared." he reassured him, reaching down towards him.

Starscream jumped back and sneered, "Save me?" he barked indignantly, "From _what_ exactly?"

Skyfire looked concerned but kept his calm, comforting demeanour, "From yourself," he said, unknowingly digging himself into a hole, "and from that- that _brute_ you call a leader."

Starscream's optical ridges lifted, "Brute?"

Skyfire nodded, "I've seen the way he looks at you, I'm worried Starscream, he looks like he wants to- wants to tear you to pieces or- or _eat_ you."

Starscream fought back the slight smirk; _eating_ was one of way putting it he supposed.

"Skyfire, I can't go with you." he said lightly, now starting to find this more funny than anything else. It just showed how much they'd grown apart, or how much he had grown up whilst Skyfire had been in his frozen prison.

"You can Starscream," Skyfire insisted, reached down and actually grabbing Starscream's servo this time, "I will look after you, and we can finally be together."

Starscream opened his mouth to inform the shuttle all the ways that that was _not _going to happen, ever, when he suddenly found another glossa in there with his own. "HMMMM!"

Skyfire cupped the back of his helm and pushed him closer as he kissed him, forcing his larger glossa deep into the seeker's mouth as he lost himself to memories of when they were younger. Starscream appeared to be moaning into his mouth so doubled his efforts; a huge servo slipped between the seeker's wings and rubbed. Starscream moaned again.

Despite Skyfire's beliefs, Starscream was not moaning, more, his indignant shrieks were being muffled by the huge shuttle's mouth. He squirmed furiously as servos rubbed down his frame, and tried to bite as the larger mech's lips as one cupped and squeezed his aft.

He drew his fist back, about to punch him in the side of the helm when the huge shuttle was ripped clean away from him, as if an invisible, super strength magnet was right behind him.

Only it wasn't a magnet, rather a very, very annoyed Megatron instead.

Whatever anyone said was completely drowned out by the sounds of a fusion canon firing six shots in succession. Starscream jumped up, fear tugging at his spark as for a moment he thought Megatron had shot Skyfire.

Thankfully, due to his leader's terrible aim, Skyfire was relatively unscathed, and had managed to pick himself up and was now cowered in the corner. Surprisingly, Megatron didn't continue to at shoot him, instead turned his attention to the wide optic'd seeker behind him.

Starscream opened his mouth explain when his leader descended on him, right in front of Skyfire.

His protests were dismissed as Megatron took the position Skyfire had previously occupied, only he didn't mess around with any of that - as he called it- unnecessary foreplay.

Starscream gasped and arched, as his mouth was released after a deep, invasive kiss and a firm servo grasped his groin, rubbing at his interfacing panel. "Meh-Megatron wait!" he cried out, optics locking onto Skyfire's horrified face, "Wait!"

Megatron ignored him, too focused on reclaiming what was his.

He was span and shoved into a bulkhead, Megatron's heavy frame pressing into his back, engine rumbling against his wings. His panel was tricked open by devious fingers, and before he could shout a single word about public indecency a thick finger wormed into his valve. "Megatron noooo!" he wailed, digits gripping and pushing at the bulkhead he'd been squashed against.

The single digit was soon joined by a second, and as they gently thrust in and out of his valve he couldn't give a slag about Skyfire being in the room anymore, and moaned, long and low.

Megatron rumbled in appreciation and narrowed his optics at Skyfire who was staring at them, thrusting into Starscream's valve with one servo and drawing out his spike with the other.

The shuttle climbed to his shaky thrusters as he watched the Decepticon leader brutally impale Starscream with his thick spike. Starscream howled in pleasure and arched back against the wall, moaning and gasping and _begging_.

He had to leave, now. Megatron was smirking at him as he rocked his hips up into Starscream, loud, wet noises filling the room between the seeker's shrieks of delight.

The limped away quickly, the image of Megatron grinning at him in victory and Starscream's expression of ecstasy still span around his processor. He ran faster, his ex-partner's screams for Megatron to take him deeper, harder, chasing him out of the base.

This, more than anything, was more of a reason to return and rescue his partner another cycle. He wouldn't abandon Starscream, not to Megatron at least.

* * *

(Whatever universe you want it to be)

Starscream had a gorgeous mouth; that much Megatron would never be ashamed to admit. The trademark smirk it managed to pull itself into always had his engine running a little hotter and the frag could those lips kiss him into oblivion.

Unfortunately, the voice than came out of it wasn't always the most tolerable.

"Uh! uhhh! UUHHH! Oh _Megatroooon!" _

He liked how vocal Starscream was, most of the time, when he had him screaming and crying beneath him, begging and pleading, _moaning_. But today he had a processor ache, and he was only here because the seeker had been particularly insistent. He'd relented this once simply due to all the times he had pressured Starscream into interfacing when the seeker hadn't wanted to, and yet let him anyway -frag he loved the little glitch- it wouldn't be fair not to grant his second the same courtesy.

"Oh Primus yes! YES! _**YES!**_"

Megatron's processor throbbed in protest, but he frowned and continued anyway, keeping his steady pace as the seeker beneath him continued to screech. Would it be considered rude to just place his servo over his mouth, just this once?

"_**OH! THERE! RIGHT THERE! Uhhhhh! MEGA-!" **_

_"Starscream_!" Megatron cut across him, stopping instantly, unable to continue with the noise. The seeker, who must have been on the edge of overload, stared up at him hurt confusion, panting heavily.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

Megatron grit his dermas. How was he supposed to tell the seeker to stop howling like a glitching pleasure drone without hurting his feeling and or getting kicked somewhere delicate?

The seeker wriggled under him, "Megatron," he whined, cringing as he tried to push down against the spike still buried within him but not doing anything, "Please..."

Megatron sighed at his own cowardice and started to thrust again, flinching as Starscream started moaning again instantly, "Ohhhh mighty Megatroooon..."

Megatron frowned, why didn't the seeker ever say that with such serious outside their quarters? He'd appreciate it more then.

And then then incoherent, even _louder_ moaning started up again, "Nnnghh! Uhhh! Ohhh!"

Megatron's processor rang with the noises and he really couldn't fragging take it anymore. He leant down and forced his mouth against Starscream's, focusing more on making sure the seeker's couldn't even so much a mumble as he gagged him with his glossa, forcing it deep and refusing to pull back even as Starscream started to angle his helm away.

With a few more forceful thrusts the felt the seeker slip into overload –and a blissfully silent one at that- as he wordlessly bucked and thrashed beneath him, port clenching, kegs kicking.

Once he felt it was safe enough Megatron finally pulled back, inhaling a deep intake of air as he managed to thrust his spike into the spent and practically unresponsive seeker until he to overloaded.

He flopped down next to the seeker, processor ache thankfully receding. The Starscream was panting rapidly next to him, a servo over his chest as he tried to regain the breath that had been taken from him during that kiss.

"Does... your... processor... still ache?" he gasped next to him.

Megatron folded his arms behind his helm, "No, surprisingly," he murmured, closing his optics in mild content.

Starscream nodded, "Good," he gasped, "I was worried... that I might have been... too loud."

Megatron smirked and shook his helm, "I barely noticed," he lied, removing a servo from behind his helm to curl it around the seeker's frame.

Starscream shrugged him off and Megatron soon found him sitting on top of his hips, grinning down at him. "In that cause," he said, slinking down the older mech's frame, "Care to go again?"

Megatron rolled his optics and reached down to grasp the seeker's helm, forcing it down between his legs as his spike began to stiffen again, "Only if you're going to keep that mouth busy." he grunted, ignoring the Starscream's indignant huff as he encouraged the seeker to take him in his mouth.

This time it was his turn to moan.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Credit for ideas goes to Kami Count D, Devine Loathing, Speedstreak360 and Camfield.

* * *

(G1)

Today, he would not fail.

"Starscream," he spoke carefully as he leant over the seeker working at the monitor in front of him, "Care to join me for a cube?"

It had proved near impossible to seduce the surprisingly flighty and prude seeker so far, no matter what he did. Actual courtship hadn't worked, the seeker dismissed all his gifts and invitations, going about it deviously had failed him as well. No matter how many times he had stroked those white wings, whispering promises of a night spent in paradise, the seeker wasn't having any of it.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you," he added smoothly as he saw suspicion mar the seeker's dark faceplates, "Purely business." He promised.

It had worked, and Megatron couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot as Starscream strode out of the command centre before him, heading into the deeper parts of the base towards his leader's quarters.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Starscream asked him stiffly as they arrived and Megatron reached for the door release, gesturing for the seeker to enter before him.

He ignored the question and went straight for the high grade, the double concentrate. If he could just have the chance to show the seeker what he was capable of, he was sure he wouldn't be able to get the little deviant _out_ of his berth.

Starscream took the cube and drank, and Megatron smirked beneath the rim of his own high grade, just wanting for the magic to work.

All it took was one kiss, one careful brush of the lips and three joors later Megatron flopped to the side of the panting seeker, grinning and completely satisfied. _That_ had been well worth over a vorn of failed seduction. He'd been after the seeker for that tiny white waist, straight wings, pert aft and smooth thighs, now however, it was far less about appearance and almost completely about performance.

He'd never been taken in and squeezed quite like that before.

Starscream was mumbling incoherently under his breath next to him, half in recharge and overcharged out of his processor. Hopefully the seeker would remember how he'd been thoroughly faced through the berth so wonderfully before firing his null rays at him for taking advantage of him drunk.

In Megatron's defence, he was just was drunk.

He rolled back, draping himself over the seeker's slim shiny -now adorned with the occasional grey or black paint scrape- frame, nuzzling his face in the crook between the seeker's neck and shoulder vent, expelling air from his intakes heavily, making Starscream twitch slightly in his recharge.

He might have drifted off and he might not have, but at some point afterwards something sharply stung his aft.

He jumped up with a cry of shock, jostling Starscream enough to wake him up too.

"What the pit Starscream!" a loud voice shouted and Megatron's buzzing helm throbbed in protest. He tried to online and focus his optics to see what was going on. There was a blue blob and a purple blob in front of him.

"Wha? Whas-goin-on?" he heard Starscream's hoarse, confused voice next to him.

He lifted his servos and rubbed at his optics, finally getting them to focus to see the two seekers stood in front of his berth, looking furious.

"We were supposed to talk about this!" Skywarp was shouting, at Starscream apparently, "We said we'd see together if we'd take on a fourth."

Megatron blinked, and a horrible sinking feeling told him there was something important he'd missed, when suddenly he was hit around the back of the helm.

"You aft!" Starscream shrieked. "You took advantage of me!"

"You took advantage of him?" he heard Skywarp echo Starscream's words.

"What were you doing drinking High grade with him in the first place!?" Thundercracker was still angrier with Starscream apparently.

"I was just as overcharged!" Megatron tried to lamely defend himself, though why he had to was still a mystery to him.

"I'm sorry!" Starscream screeched, not sounding very sorry at all, "But you were taking too long anyway!"

"Taking too long for what?" Megatron asked curiously, growing more and more confused.

"You can't just go and frag another mech without it being a trine decision!" Thundercracker bellowed, "Why couldn't you just wait for me and Skywarp?!"

Megatron glanced between the arguing seekers, "What is going on!?" he snapped. He was ignored.

"I waited a vorn!" Starscream howled, "I didn't know how much longer he'd keep going before he gave up I missed my chance!"

Megatron blinked as Starscream spoke about him as if he wasn't there. Wait, so did that mean Starscream had been considering the idea of sharing his berth with him since the beginning, and he'd missed out on an entire _vorn _of what he'd experienced last night because his trine mates had been forbidding him?!

He growled angrily, but as usual, was ignored in favour of the continuing argument.

"We wanted him too!" Skywarp snapped, surprising Megatron even more. So did that mean he had three possible seekers to enjoy in his berth? Suddenly his mood improved greatly, "But he was asking you, not us!"

"Because he's an idiot!" Starscream shrieked, "How's he supposed to know you court a trine and not a single seeker! You wouldn't let me tell him!" Megatron continued to watch as Starscream pointed a dangerous finger at Thundercracker's scowling visage.

"He should have bothered to find out." Thundercracker said stiffly, "if he was really that interested he would have-"

"I spent a vorn chasing him!" Megatron snapped, feeling the need to defend himself, "It was obvious I was interested!"

"But were you serious?" Skywarp asked him curiously, "_Are _you serious?"

Megatron was nodding before he'd even realised what he was doing.

Thundercracker stepped closer towards the berth, optics narrowing, he ignored Starscream's muttered 'cut it out TC he's not scared of you,' as he leant in close. "You'd take on an entire trine?" he said darkly, "Do you really think yourself enough of a mech?"

Deep down inside Megatron knew the blue seeker was less trying to intimidate him and more trying to bate him into scooping up him and Skywarp and taking them to the berth right there and then.

Who was he to disappoint?

The evening before he'd been struggling to catch one seeker; now he had three.

* * *

(TF Prime)

Megatron was a ridiculous mech in every way possible, and for some reason only Starscream seemed to know about it. Perhaps because he wanted to infuriate the seeker even more when the strode around the bridge, stern face, commanding stance, not a hint of what he was really like after a few high grades...

"Don't come any closer!" Starscream growled at him from the other side of the deserted road. "Or I swear I will end you!"

Megatron barked out a laugh and flexed his broad, jagged shoulder armour at the challenge. He stepped onto the dusty tarmac, devious mouth pulled into a smirk, "Come to daddy!" he hissed, the slight sway in his stance the only give away to just how much high grade he'd consumed.

Starscream grimaced and took several quick steps backwards, shoulders rising and helm lowering in a defensive position. "I'm warning you!" he called to his commander.

Megatron, though sufficiently warned, took several long strides closer to him, huge, clawed servos outstretched to ensnare him.

"No! Megatron NO!"

Starscream's backwards retreat wasn't enough to dissuade his leader, who started to sprint. He bolted, hoping Megatron would just trip and fall in his inebriated state. If he tried to fly off however, he would only suffer a worse fate should his master catch him in the air. The Decepticon Commander was quite partial to a bit of 'Talon Locking' as he liked to call it, much like an organic species of bird the idea of interfacing whilst free falling was exhilarating.

Not to Starscream however, all he could think about last time he'd been dragged into it was hitting the ground and his leader's impressive bulk landing on top of him soon afterwards.

If anything were going to happen, he'd prefer it to be grounded when it did.

Unfortunately, Megatron didn't trip. Nor did he have any qualms about chasing his air commander around in circles on foot.

It was a spectacle June Darby had not been expecting to see on her drive home. Jack was lounging in the passenger seat next to her, his feet up on her dash, _again_, whilst Miko tried to lean over his seat and change the stereo setting. Raf, the well behaved angel he was, was sitting quietly in his own seat.

She slapped Jack's leg before reaching forward to turn the volume setting on the radio back down, trying to keep her gaze focused on the long stretch of road in front of them. It was times like these that she appreciated the Autobot's shepherding them around more.

"Aw! Awesome!" Miko's voice suddenly exclaimed.

Jack jumped in his seat as she gestured wildly at something, finally taking his feet down. June frowned and tried not to let them distract her, when she saw it too.

She slammed on the breaks and everyone lurched forward in their seat, still not taking their eyes off the approaching spectacle. "What on Earth...?"

"Is that Megatron!" Jack cried, sitting straight up and pushing his face against the window.

Miko started to roll down her window, "Is that _Starscream!_" she said excitedly, sticking her head out of the open window to get a better view of the two towering Decepticons that seemed to be in the middle of a game of tag.

With the open window she could hear the indignant shrieking from here.

Fear instantly leapt up into June's chest. They had to get out of here, fast, before they were spotted. The two Decepticons were approaching fast and she rammed the car into reverse, the wheels squealed on the tarmac as her second-hand car struggled to go as fast as she needed it to.

Then out if the corner of her eye she saw the smaller, slimmer Decepticon trip, and fall to the dusty ground. The second far larger robot appeared to throw himself on top of the first. June slammed on the breaks again, unsure as to whether it would be worth the risk to carry on back home.

"They're down!" Miko shouted excitedly, "Looks like some prime Decepticon infighting!"

She tried to open her door to get out.

"Miko! No!" June shouted, quickly activating the child locks.

"Mom!" Jack shouted, as an ear piercing shriek filled the air. Starscream must have been really disobedient this time.

Then they were up again, Starscream having apparently fought off his leader. His long legs carried his closer to their position, but since he hadn't yet noticed their position, June didn't rev the engine for fear he might hear it.

He was on the road right in front of them when he was tackled a second time. Miko whooped in excitement and Raf gasped. June just clutched the steering wheel that much tighter.

She watched with horror as the larger robot, the one they called Megatron, heaved the slimmer Starscream up again, trapping him against him with his thickly armoured servos.

"What are they doing?" Jack whispered next to her, leaning forward in his seat.

Starscream snarled something angrily and a deep chuckle meet their ears as the seeker was forced to bend forwards, his frame nearly folded in half. But it wasn't until thickly clawed servos grasped armour between slim, sleek legs that June realised what was happening. She gasped in horror, and put the car back into reverse.

"Oh my _God!" _she heard her son shout out as a loud, long moan rang out.

Miko leant between the seats, staring with wide, curious eyes, "That's not fighting," she grumbled in disappointment.

June threw out a hand to cover her eyes, "Don't look!"

"What's going on?" Raf said from the back, trying to pear around everyone else to see the two Decepticon's.

The ground shook as Megatron kicked Starscream's thrusters out from under him knocked him to ground, pressing his bulk over the top of him again.

"YOU RUSTING SCRAP HEAP!" Starscream could he heard shouting as he was flipped onto his back. He was instantly silenced as Megatron's helm came down to his, and June could only assume they were kissing... like humans!

"MOM!" Jack shouted and June hadn't even been aware she'd been staring at them until he shook her shoulder. She mentally slapped herself and turned away from the two squirming metal forms before her to reverse. She wasn't fast enough to get them away before the children's innocence was destroyed forever though. Two long, slender legs were lifted into the air and another shriek rang out as Megatron made a distinctly sexual thrusting movement between the jet's legs, a loud groan giving bass to the shrill cry, just before June performed a U-turn and hit the gas.

The remainder or the car journey was spent with Jack, head between his knees hyperventilating, Raf, asking too many questions for June to be comfortable with and Miko, excitedly rambling about how she was going to bring her camera next time and upload some pictures to the Internet.

June found herself absently wondering if there was any money in the robot porn industry as she pulled into the Autobot's hidden base.

If anything someone had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

(TF Prime)

Starscream purred into his leader's surprisingly gentle mouth as a glossa carefully stroked along his own. For once, Megatron's sharp, razor-like dermas did not chomp carelessly as his mouth, instead grazed his lips and glossa with teasing attention.

His long, delicate servos ran down thick, jagged armour plating and Megatron held his hips with his own huge ones, firmly but carefully. He loved it when Megatron was like this; it almost made all the stress he had to go through with him the rest of the time worth it.

Megatron drew back, "Come to my quarters," he said softly, almost soft enough for those that did not know Megatron to assume it was a request. Starscream knew better, nodding and then leaning in to reassume their kiss for a few moments more before parting.

He turned to do as his master wished, heading towards his leader's quarters, fully intending to ready himself for Megatron's use, when a servo slapped his aft.

He jumped, yelping in surprise before looking over his shoulder and narrowing his optics at the larger mech's grin, "Or perhaps you'd just like me here?" Starscream asked.

The white centres of Megatron's optics dilated in lust, he growled once more before reaching out and pulling him right back against his larger frame. "You asked for it," he rumbled, leaning down towards the seeker again.

He caught a glance of Starscream delighted grin before capturing his mouth again. Starscream's slender arms curled around his neck, and Megatron smirked into the kiss, tilting his helm to the side to get a better, deeper angle. He was fairly sure with enough kisses, he could get away with just about anything with the seeker, the activity always made him compliant and mellow.

"Hmm mmmh!"

That was when they weren't expecting company.

He released the seeker to look at Starscream's impatient face, "Don't presume yourself in any position to hurry me." he growled at him.

Starscream's sneered at him, "If you plan on doing this here I suggest you make it quick. The reinforcements will be here soon and Soundwave will direct them right in here."

Megatron smirked nastily, "Perhaps I want them to see."

Starscream scowled as he was dragged back up into another kiss, this time not so gentle. They had about ten breems before the reinforcements, his pit-spawned trine amongst them, arrived. He'd rather they not see this. They might get the wrong idea.

Megatron made beautifully arousing growling, purring noises as he hungrily devoured his mouth, but his servos never moved any lower. Starscream grew impatient, and anxious. Who knew how much longer they had before they were disturbed.

He tried to subtly egg his leader on, sliding a slim leg up and down the back of Megatron's thick thigh and pushed his long, sleek interface cover against Megatron's groin as he made soft whimpering noises into his leader's mouth, hoping such a pathetic, needy display would encourage Megatron into throwing him down and ravishing him.

It didn't. Even as Megatron's mouth left his own it moved to nip and suck at his neck cables. Starscream tried not to look back at the door or sigh impatiently.

He'd need to step up his game.

"Uh! Oh master..." he purred, arching his back and pushing himself against his leader. "Please, please!"

Megatron didn't appear to be falling for it. "Quiet down Starscream." he said smoothly against his shoulder plating, "I'll get to it eventually."

Starscream scowled. He didn't have the time to just let Megatron 'get to it eventually.' he wanted him to get to it NOW. He boldly slipped his servos down Megatron's broad back, and grasped his aft, tugging it forward to thrust against him.

His leader jumped and pulled away from the wing he had been teasing, optics widening in surprise as he was groped. There wasn't much he could do about before Starscream was howling in an overdramatic and obviously fake way.

"Ohh! Master! Frag me! Please! I want you in me! I need you, please my lord!"

Before Megatron could bark out a laugh and tell him to shut up, be quiet and let him take his time a horror-struck voice cried from the doorway. "STARSCREAM!"

His second's helm turned so quickly it clicked, and Starscream instantly dropped his servos and tried to act as if he hadn't just been dry humping his thigh as he caught sight of two seekers staring, aghast at him.

"I- um- hello..."

"I knew it!" the purple seeker burst out, "I knew he hadn't been promoted fair and square!"

"Starscream! What on Cybertron were you shrieking?!" the blue one shouted, ignoring his purple friend, "I thought you'd been raised better than this!"

"Sleeping your way to the top!" the purple one was still ranting.

"What are you some sort of pleasure drone now!?" the blue on again.

"-such a liar!"

"-have no dignity?!"

Starscream was actually clutching at his armour again, as if he were a shield he might be able to use. Megatron almost felt sorry for him...almost.

"How long have you been _**interfacing**_?!"

"I thought you were still a _**virgin**_!"

* * *

(TF Animated)

"I never would have thought you were the type of mech to go for mods." Starscream purred in appreciation.

Megatron lifted a pede and placed it on the berth top so the seeker could get a better view, "You like it?" he asked, though his expression, posture and tone already said he knew Starscream liked it.

Starscream found himself smiling in spite of himself, "You know I like a mech with a little bit extra." he said silkily, slipping down the berth towards his leader. He reached out with a clawed servo, "May I?"

Megatron nodded, and didn't so much as flinch as his second cupped him, weighing his new mod in the palm of servo. Starscream made a noise or appreciation and carefully studied the rubbery sack hanging between his legs, hidden behind his spike. "Does it have a function? Or is it there for show?" he said, leaning a little closer to get a better look.

Megatron thrust his hips and Starscream flinched back before he got a face full, and then turned to glare up at his leader. "Its function," Megatron purred as Starscream started to caress him, "Is to hold more transfluid."

Starscream smirked as he realised what this could mean, "More overloads?" he asked hopefully, accidentally squeezing the mod in his servo as he did so.

Megatron hissed, "Be careful with those claws," he snapped as he watched the seeker through narrowed optics, "Those are delicate."

Starscream grinned and gave them a light squeeze, "Wouldn't that be considered a weakness? A disadvantage in battle," he squeezed them again, this time harder to emphasise his point.

Megatron slapped him away, "They can he retracted back up beneath the interface panel." he growled.

Starscream quirked an optical ridge; like a spike then. He wondered if it would be as... responsive if he were to use his mouth. He stood up and placed his servos against Megatron's chest before leaning in and kissing his insignia, "Then allow me, dear leader, to familiarise myself with this new equipment."

Megatron released air from his intakes heavily as Starscream kissed a spot lower on his chest, and then another on his abominable plating; mouth and servos moving down, down-

"You're a dirty little slut," Megatron growled, though it was without heat as his optics off-lined and he shifted his footing, spreading his pedes further apart.

He lowered a servo down and stroked the back of Starscream's helm as hot cycled air rushed over his interface array; he felt his spike swell to life. He didn't know whether to curse his second's existence or thank Primus for bringing him into his faction as the seeker ignored his spike and moved to lick at his rubbery sack. "By the All Spark..." he moaned.

Starscream was smiling to himself as he lapped at him and then took him into his mouth. Megatron groaned and pushed on the back or his helm.

Starscream swirled his glossa around them, carefully caressing the heavy weights inside the rubbery sake. After a sufficient amount of attention had been paid to them he pulled back and pressed his glossa to the tip of his leader's spike. He removed a servo from where he was rubbing Megatron's sleek thigh to tickle lightly at the mod, Megatron groaned again, thrusting his hips forward until Starscream opened his mouth and stopped teasing.

Megatron thrust gently along to Starscream's firm sucks, and smirked to himself as he felt the mod clench in anticipation of his overload. Starscream was going to be in for a surprise, multiple overloads weren't the only thing this new modification could do.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Credit for ideas goes to Kangarooney, Grimlock47, Heather and Chibi Oro.

* * *

(TF Animated)

An odd sort of sentimentality had Megatron sat at his former second's berth-side a mere two cycles later. The seeker had been cleaned up, repaired and almost looked as nothing had happened to him in the first place. He'd been waiting several joors now for the jet to awake up; nothing yet.

He was almost on the verge of retiring for the night when a soft humming noise met his audials. He glanced towards the seeker and was surprised to see a tiny glowing speck in the centre of his fore-helm; an All Spark shard.

So _that_ had been how he was doing it.

His Starscream was less immortal than he'd presumed.

Dim red optics onlined as the seeker returned to the land of the fully conscious.

"And too think I thought I was finally rid of you." Megatron commented as the seeker tossed and turned on the berth.

At the sound of his voice Starscream sat bolt upright on the berth, intakes stalling as his wide optics took him in, before he relaxed an instant later. "Not the first place I wanted to end up." he said in a surprisingly smooth tone.

Megatron took a step back, optical ridge lifting at the seeker's suddenly calm demeanour. It was late, and he decided to skip the customary insult exchanging for now at least. "Who did this to you?"

Starscream actually smirked at him, "Don't tell me glorious leader, that there was a hint of concern in the question?"

Megatron scowled, "Starscream..." he growled.

"Or not." the seeker quickly corrected himself. He looked down at himself, confused. "Did you-"

"You were a state." Megatron cut across him, "I had presumed you to be scrap at first and almost had you thrown out. You have Blitzwing to thank for your repairs."

Starscream had a strange look at his faceplates. "What logic was there in repairing me when you are going to deactivate me anyway?"

Megatron smirked, "What makes you think that?"

Starscream sneered, "The bounty?" he hissed, claws curling and scratching the berth he laid on.

Megatron began to walk around him, surveying his frame, "You are immortal. You cannot be offlined." he reminded the seeker, "I intended for you to be brought back here, to be dealt with appropriately."

Starscream's expression darkened further, "But of course..." he hissed.

"However, I think you've been through enough. Don't you?"

Starscream growled viscously, "You don't know what I've been through." he whispered furiously.

Megatron's expression did not change, "Then do tell."

Starscream turned his helm away childishly.

Megatron huffed hot air through his vents, "Lockdown will be dealt wi-"

Starscream flinched at the bounty hunters' name, and Megatron paused, a spark of fury ignited in his spark. "What did he _do _to you?" he asked again, stepping forwards and leaning close to the seeker.

His intimidation didn't work. Starscream leaned in as well, "I presume you're already seen the evidence of what happened all over my frame!" he snapped, "So you can stop asking! Because it's not import-"

His chin was snatched suddenly and he found himself dragged close to his leader, "It matters to me." Megatron snarled darkly, optics burning into Starscream's own fearful ones. "_You_ matter to me."

He didn't release the seeker, still glaring, grip on his face still tight. Starscream exhaled heavily, cycled air brushed across Megatron's cheek plate.

"How much?" Starscream whispered hoarsely, optics fixed upon Megatron's, "How much do I matter?"

There was a pause of about three klicks, before they collided with a loud and painful sounding clang. Starscream's servo flew to grasp his leader's shoulders, Megatron grabbed at his wings and their mouth mashed together; their glossas invading each other mouths. The kiss was desperate, and angry; but Starscream didn't so much as gasp as his glossa was bitten, or when his wing was squeezed.

He dragged Megatron down to the berth with him and arched up into the larger mech's frame above him. Megatron pulled back to speak, panting as Starscream kissed frantically at his chest plates, "More than anyone else does," he managed to say eventually, "a lot mo-_oh Primus_..." he purred, leaning down to capture the seeker's mouth again and he was rubbed up against in just the right way.

He was going to hunt down and torture Lockdown, Megatron resolved to himself as he lifted Starscream's beautifully slim legs into the air and slipped between them. How could a mech even consider doing things like that to such a stunning creature, not when there were other such satisfying things to do to them?

For the first time since he'd met the seeker, Megatron found himself enjoying the way Starscream shrieked his name.

* * *

(TF Prime)

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand you Commander Starscream." Knockout said calmly, not a hint of the amusement he felt seeped through into his expression.

Commander Starscream looked as if he were about to combust.

"Do I have to spell it out for you!?" he screeched. "Are you really that dim?"

Knockout merely frowned, he looked down at his data-pad, "I'll ask you again, what are you claiming Lord Megatron's dark energon consumption has done?"

Starscream's optics twitched, "I can't- ..._Overload_." he whispered the last part to the medic.

"Sorry?" Knockout asked, leaning closer, "I'm sorry Commander, I didn't quite catch tha-"

"OVERLOAD!" Starscream howled, "I can't overload! Not with that slag -" he cut himself off and slapped a servo to his helm.

Knockout nodded his helm in understanding, "Ah, overload..." he murmured to himself as he wrote something down on his data-pad.

Starscream glanced up, "don't write it down!" he snapped.

Knockout stepped back, holding his data-pad aloft, "Now now, all symptoms must be noted."

Starscream looked like he wanted to ram his data-pad up his aft, so he took another cautious step back. "And what about lord Megatron," he asked curiously, "Is he overloading?"

"Yes!" Starscream snapped resentfully, "he doesn't even realise anything's wrong."

Knockout frowned, "hasn't he noticed you haven't been-?"

"Of course not!" Starscream hissed, "I've had to fake it, haven't I! Otherwise he'd just keep thrusting away-"

Knockout waved a servo, "And you believe what to be the cause of this?"

"That fragging dark energon!" Starscream hissed, "It stings when he merges with me and just completely ruins the moment!"

Knockout nodded his helm, "And how long has this been happening for?"

"Since he first started using the slagging stuff!" he scowled at Knockout, "You need to tell him it'll deactivate him." he pointed and the medic, "Then maybe he'll stop."

Knockout quirked an optical ridge, "You want me to lie to Lord Megatron and stop him from using dark energon, just so you can overload?"

Starscream scowled.

"Why don't you just self serve?" he asked, "Or, interface without spark merging."

"Because it's Megatron!" Starscream snapped, "You don't think I've tried?! He catches me whenever I try to overload myself and he spark merges with me every time! He thinks his poison is making me stronger! The idiot actually thinks he's doing me a favour by sharing his _power_ with me."

Knockout frowned. So far he'd gathered Megatron cared about the seeker enough to make sure he overloaded -or pretended to at least- every time he interfaced with him, offer to _share_ his dark energon with him, and spark merge with him every time? Surely he'd care enough to try and rectify such a situation. "Why don't you inform Lord Megatron of this-?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Starscream shrieked so loudly he hadn't heard the med bay door swish open behind him, "What am I supposed to do? Go up to him and inform him he's made me impotent and that I've had to fake my overloads for the past two months?!"

Knockout didn't reply, he was too busy staring at something over his shoulder.

Starscream frowned, turning, "What are you looking a- oh! Lord Megatron!" he said with false pleasantness as he became face to face with his commander. "What a surprise."

Megatron frowned down at him for a very long time, "...You can't overload?" he said gruffly after a while.

Had Knockout not wanted to live past that day he might have burst into laughing at the awkward body language both Megatron and Starscream were giving off.

Starscream didn't say anything.

Megatron quickly approached the med bay berth and was kissing his air commander before Knockout was even aware he'd moved. He quickly backed away, deciding this wasn't a scene he should be witness to.

He heard snippets of their conversation as he left,

"-fragging dark energon-"

"- say anything-?"

"-didn't think you'd care-"

"-care about you-"

"-sentimental glitch-"

Knockout felt a little dizzy at the implications of such snippets. He shook his helm. He was still going to gossip straight to Breakdown, regardless of how possibly traumatising the information that their commander's really _did_ care about each other after all was.

* * *

(Bayverse)

"You never kiss me."

Megatron didn't even bother to look up at his whining second. Whatever the complaint was today it was just another in a long list of them. He grunted and continued his repairs to the ship. Before long curiosity got the better of him and he made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder at the seeker.

He cursed when he saw the miserable, kicked sparkling expression.

"It's because your hideous." he snapped at him.

Starscream's 'kicked sparkling' expression was instantly replaced with a murderous one. "Me?" he shrieked aghast.

"Yes you." Megatron growled back. "I can barely stand to look at your faceplates let alone kiss them." Starscream's expression said he didn't believe him. "What?!" he snapped.

"You told me I was beautiful last night," the seeker reminded him. Megatron cringed at the memory.

"That was only because-"

"-I was letting you pleasure yourself with my frame." Starscream rudely interrupted him, "Yes, I know. I'm not so ignorant to not realise you cheat your way into my berth with lies and false promises."

Megatron rolled his optics as he turned away. He wasn't going to deal with the seeker if he was in a 'woe is me' mood.

"I still want a kiss!" the seeker called after him, the sound of his pedes rushing after him could be heard. He appeared in front of Megatron the next second, tilting his helm up in expectation.

Megatron's expression was a twisted sneer as he lowered his mouth to the seeker's and brushed their mouths together, and then pulled back before Starscream could push back into it. He didn't look at his second's expression as he tried to retreat.

"Megatron!" he whined, and there was a loud clang, that sounded much like the seeker had stamped his thrusters. There was a light tug on his shoulder armour, "Do it properly."

"That _was_ properly." he growled, striding away as quickly as he could, trying to think of something he could claim to rush off and attend to escape his clingy second.

Starscream's long arms lifted and caught his jaw, wrenching his face down. He snarled and swiped at the seeker with his long talons, "STARCSREAM!"

The seeker screeched and tried again, Megatron almost admired his persistence. He reached out and tried to catch a wing, intending to bend it out of shape until Starscream submitted, when he was kicked in the abdomen. He bowed over in pain, and the seeker seized his opportunity.

Long arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and dragged him into another kiss, or he assumed it was a kiss at least. Starscream seemed to grow frustrated with his lack of response and dug his claws into the seams between his armour. His sharp dermas bit at his lips as his invasive glossa smeared lubricant over them.

He tried to rip himself free but the seeker clung tightly.

Then it became slow.

Starscream's helm tilted to the side and his claws retracted. His lips and glossa moved gently against his mouth, carefully prying past his own lips. A wet glossa tried to coax his own into rubbing against his.

Curious, Megatron flicked his glossa out across the seekers and was rewarded with a low groan. So he did it again.

He wrapped his talons around Starscream's hips, lifting him slightly so he didn't have to crouch so low, and pushed back, turning the kiss back on his second until he was nothing more than a squirming gasping puddle of seeker in his arms.

And then shoved him away.

Starscream tripped over his own pedes and fell to his aft on the floor in front of him. Megatron sneered, spat and wiped the back of his servo across his mouth.

"Disgusting." he sneered at the seeker, stamping his way around him.

Starscream didn't seem to care, and if the height of his wings and the way they were twitching was anything to go by, he was rather excited by it all. Perhaps if he behaved, Megatron might allow him to show him a little bit more of this 'kissing' activity the Autobots and humans seemed so fond of.

* * *

(TF Prime)

Megatron's incoherent roaring, his animalistic behaviour, was enough to send a shudder through Starscream's wings. Despite his arousal, he crouched and acted fearful.

"Mah- Master! But how was I to know!?"

"Are you really that stupid?!" he bellowed, taking great stamping strides towards the seeker restrained between the four Eradicons that had finally managed to catch the injured seeker. "You fool!"

His roar was punctured with a backhand to the face, Starscream cried out as more scrape we're added to his once flawless faceplate. "I meant no harm-!"

"You meant every harm!" Megatron snapped, he made a threatening gesture to the Eradicons, "Leave us! I wish to deal with our dear former air commander alone."

Starscream gulped just before he was thrown to the floor at his leader's pedes, "There- there was no harm done," he tried to reason with the former gladiator, "Prime is none the wiser after all-"

"No thanks to you!" Megatron growled, kicking out at him, "his suspicions have been raised! It's only a matter of time before he figures it out."

"Why- why is here my lord?" Starscream tried to ask him in a casual tone, "Don't tell me he's a replacement- orrr_oooogh!_"

Megatron kicked him back and placed his pede on Starscream's chest, laughing down and slowly crushing him. "Replacement?" Megatron snarled, pushing down harder, "For you, you mean?"

Starscream futility pushed at his pede, gasping and whimpering as more pressure was applied. And then suddenly the pede was removed. Starscream flinched, expecting it to come hammering down on his wings or legs again but no blows came.

Megatron had a contemplative expression on his face. Starscream watched him tentatively, almost daring to get back up off the floor, when suddenly his commander turned around and snatched his wing, dragging him to his pedes.

Starscream shrieked more out of shock than pain, and tried not to resist too much as his leader hauled him out into the corridor and down through the ship. He didn't dare open his mouth to ask him where they were going.

They reached Megatron's quarters, which was somewhat a relief to Starscream who had been expecting the brig, and as soon as the door were opened he was thrown in.

"You will remain locked in here until Orion has outlived his usefulness." Megatron snarled.

Starscream was aghast, "How long is that going to be!?" he screeched.

Megatron scowled, "Since you cleared haven't been terminated, I had to tell him you were a traitor... Not that that's far from the truth."

Starscream grumbled under his breath about how it was a stupid idea to tell the gullible Prime he was offline anyway. Megatron either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

"In which case, it would be impractical to have you roaming about the ship."

Starscream's optics lightened up. Did that mean he had been forgiven?

Megatron's expression darkened as he saw that hope, "You are _not_ by any means a free mech!" he snapped, "And I will deal with you appropriately when I return here tonight."

That made Starscream less fearful and a lot warmer beneath the plating.

"Then I shall decide just how loyal you are." he stepped towards him, his hot frame blowing hotter air across Starscream wings, he brushed his mouth across Starscream's helm. "And you should know by now what I ask of you."

Starscream smirked at him. If Megatron was measuring loyalty by how well a mech could suck spike, he was more dedicated than Soundwave.

But them a thought occurred to him as Megatron stepped away and back towards the door, "And what I am supposed to do in here all cycle!?" he snapped indignantly.

"Wait for my return," Megatron growled menacingly. "You should be grateful I'm am such a forgiving leader."

"Forgiving?!"

Megatron snarled, "Unless you'd rather I restrain you with status cuff and toss you to the drones." Starscream's optics widened in horror, "Soundwave tells me quite a few are rather fond of you."

Starscream stuttered, "I don't- I didn't-"

Megatron snorted and turned away, "I don't care whom you whore yourself out to whilst I'm not looking." he snapped nastily, "You're nothing but a toy to me regardless."

The doors slid shut and locked ominously behind him after he left his quarters, leaving Starscream to consider his fate.

Megatron may have claimed not to care who he'd 'whored himself out to', but Starscream knew his leader too well to know that was far from what Megatron felt about what he believed belonged to him.

And Starscream had been his for a very long time now.

He sighed and threw himself down on the wide berth; better make the most of it before his leader returned for a vigorous round of possessive, reclaiming interfacing.

* * *

(G1)

"No offence Screamer, but that's not normal."

Starscream scowled at his trine mate and defensively blocked his sparkling from sight, "You think I don't know that!?" he hissed, his apprehension growing as the room became brighter. "What's wrong with him?!"

"I've called Hook," Skywarp said helpfully, taking a step backwards, just in case, "Shall I comm. Megatron?"

Starscream glanced between his sparkling and Skywarp, "...No." he said eventually, "No it'll just upset him."

Skywarp pulled a face, "I think he has a right to know if his sparkling starts to glo-"

"Oh shut up Skywarp. He's fine. He's perfectly fine." edged forwards and danced his servo above the little yellow sparkling. And then flinched back as he reached for him, "See," he said pointing to him as he backed away again, "He's fine, he's smiling."

Sunstorm, the newly named sparkling, squeaked happily inside his crib, and glowed brighter.

Starscream and Skywarp scrambled over each other to getaway.

"I swear to Primus that thing is radioactive!" Skywarp hissed to his trine leader as he peered over the top of the desk they'd upturned.

"That 'Thing' happens to be my sparkling!" Starscream hissed back, cautiously peering over the top of the desk to check Sunstorm who was cooing curiously in their direction.

"Your sparkling could blow up the base!" Skywarp argued back, "Comm. Megatron!"

"No!"

"If you don't I will!" he threatened.

Starscream looked like he wanted to punch him in the helm, when Sunstorm started to wail. Starscream cringed, and peered over the desk, "It's alright Sunstorm! Mama's still here!"

There was another surge of gold and Starscream dove for cover again. "Alright, alright! Comm. Megatron!" he screeched to Skywarp.

It turned out he didn't need to. The doors to their quarters swished open and a confused looking commander strode in. He frowned down at the two seekers hiding behind his upturned desk and glanced towards his wailing son. "What on Cybertron are you idiots doing?"

Starscream couldn't even open his mouth to retaliate to the insult. He was lost for words. And then Sunstorm surged again. Both seekers ducked instinctively, but Megatron actually walked closer, reaching out to him.

"Megatron no!" Starscream barked from behind the desk.

"Why is he glowing?" Megatron growled, actually touching the golden sparkling. He made gentle cooing noises as he stroked him between the wings.

Starscream stared, somehow amazed that Megatron hadn't spontaneously combusted, when his leader slowly lifted his servo, and made a worrying, "...Oh," sound.

"What oh?" Starscream hissed, "What?"

Megatron turned and presented his servo, which was glowing like his son was.

Starscream and Skywarp lurched back towards the door.

"It's infectious!" Skywarp howled.

"Don't come any closer!" Starscream shrieked with him.

Megatron stood awkwardly with his servo aloft, not really knowing what to do now. He glanced at Sunstorm, who was now happily rolling around in his crib, not glowing quite as brightly now. "What did you do!?" he asked the seekers again.

"We didn't do anything!" Starscream protested. "He just started... glowing!"

Megatron scowled like he didn't believe him and had to wait until Hook finally arrived. And when he finally did, he took one look at Megatron's servo before falling out the doors backward again.

"Get back in here!" Megatron roared, stamping forward, ignoring how Starscream and Skywarp shrieked as they rushed to get out of the way. "My son is glowing and you're going to fix it fraggit!"

Hook rushed back into the room, making sure there was a lot of distance between himself and Megatron's servo as he approached the crib. "Oh dear..." he murmured, smiling awkwardly at Sunstorm as he gargled happily to him, "have you fed him something radioactive?" he asked.

Starscream's mouth dropped open as all the other occupants of the room turned to him "NO I HAVEN'T!" he shrieked, "And don't you fragging look at me like that you aft!" he added, pointing furiously at Megatron as his commander glared at him.

Hook scratched the back of his helm, "Did you give him high grade?"

Again, Starscream's reaction was the same. "What kind of carrier do you think I am!?" he howled, "How dare you suggest I can't look after my sparkling! How dare you!"

Megatron turned to Hook, "Though he is forgetful." he murmured.

But Starscream heard, "You fragging scrapheap! Forgetful?! Forgetful! I left him in the lab once! ONCE!"

Hooks optics brighten, "The lab? Do you have any radioactive materials in there?"

"No!" Starscream screamed, "Don't try to blame me! There isn't anything radioactive in my lab!"

Hook sighed again, and scratched his helm. Megatron was studying his glowing servo with great concern.

"What about when you were carrying?" Hook asked the seeker, "Were you consuming high grade?"

Starscream looked like he was going to explode, "What kind of carrier do you think I am?!" he repeated again.

Hook shook his helm, "I scanned you with spark very late into your carrying. You were three luna cycles in was when we first realised you'd sparked," he arched an optical ridge at the seeker, "So you didn't have a high grade at all in those three Luna cycles after Megatron left?"

Starscream grit his dermas but didn't say anything for a while.

"I was lonely okay!" he burst out eventually, and then slapped his helm, "Yes, yes I did. But that doesn't mean it's my fault! He was the one to leave me!" he howled sticking his finger out at Megatron.

Their leader did not look amused.

Hook nodded, watching Sunstorm carefully. "I think it'll wear off." he said gesturing to Sunstorm again, "See."

The sparkling was in fact dulling in colour, no longer bright glowing gold but more yellowish now. "I don't know for sure, but he may have further episodes..." Megatron looked very angry, so he continued quickly. "Your servo will be back to normal soon." he told him, "Just don't touch anything, or Sunstorm if he glows again."

Starscream scowled at him, "So there's nothing we can do?"

Hook shook his helm. "He was sparked that way," was all he said.

Starscream gave him a shove out the door, "Thanks for nothing!" he snapped.

Megatron was scowling between his servo and son, both now only dimly glowing. "This is still your fault," he told the seeker.

Starscream hissed and pushed past Skywarp to cautiously approach Sunstorm, the sparkling squeaked up at him, the glow almost fading. Starscream reached out a poked him atop the helm, pulling back quickly to study his finger. He exhaled in relief as it didn't glow.

Megatron stepped close behind him as he bent to lift the sparkling into his arms, although somewhat cautiously. Unlike Sunstorm, Megatron's servo was still glowing.

Starscream sneered and backed away from him, eyeing up his servo.

Megatron smirked nastily and drove forward, grasping the seeker's helm and smearing as much of the radiation over his frame as he dragged him into a kiss.

Starscream wretched himself free with an indignant shriek which could barely be heard over Sunstorm's excited squealing.

He took one look at the luminous smears on his wings and down his back before screeching indignantly and storming from the room, giving Megatron and Skywarp a good view of the huge, glowing hand print on his aft as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Credit goes to Kami Count D, Speedstreak360, fan girl 666 and strutless.

* * *

(G1)

Optimus blinked at the shuttle before him, "I'm sorry?" he asked after a while.

Skyfire couldn't have looked more distraught had he tried, "Starscream!" he cried again, "We have to save him."

Optimus shook his helm, trying to get his head around the situation, "You want us to break into the Decepticon base to save Starscream?" he reaffirmed, "because you think Megatron is...?"

"Rape!" Skyfire cried desperately, "Prime, sir, please. You weren't there. You didn't see him, he grabbed Starscream, and, and he-"

Optimus held up a servo, "It is well known that Megatron and Starscream are abusive towards each other; but nothing has ever implied that Megatron would-"

"I saw it!" Skyfire cried again, "I was there!"

Optimus rubbed a servo across his helm, sighing. He knew Megatron -well, he thought he'd known him- but for all the dastardly plots the Gunformer was known for coming up with, he never would have thought the Decepticon Commander would sink so low as to rape his own second. He had always assumed he was at least fond of the seeker; Primus knew he put up with him a lot better than Optimus could ever imagine he would be capable of.

"If what you say is true-" Optimus began.

"It is!" Skyfire cried.

Prime nodded his helm, "Then I suppose we have no choice but to... _rescue_ Starscream from Megatron's clutches."

The shuttle looked mightily relieved. "Thank you so much Prime. You have no idea what this means to me. Starscream's a good mech, and you'll see that when we bring him back here."

Optimus shook his helm. Starscream was a 'good mech'?! He doubted that. Skyfire had been frozen for a very long time. "Starscream has changed Skyfire." he said sternly, "As have we all. The war has hardened many, and broken more".

Skyfire didn't appear to be listening. "He'll make a great Autobot, I know he will."

Optimus frowned as it sounded more like the shuttle was trying to convince himself than him.

It was probably the worst thing he'd ever agreed to, but Optimus went ahead with it. He didn't want to think about what the seeker's reaction to this would be.

His assumptions were proved correct only too soon the next cycle however.

He was saved from having to organise a 'rescue mission' for the Decepticon Air Commander when Megatron staged another raid at a power station. So far, he had seen no sign of the Decepticon leader himself. He was probably still inside the power station, shouting at everyone.

"Prowl! Evacuate the humans!" he ordered, optics flickering suspiciously towards the large shuttle not-so-subtly approaching the power station. "Skyfire," he called sternly, approaching the shuttle, "Do not engage the Decepticons until after the area has been cleared of humans."

Skyfire sighed heavily, looking towards the power station where Starscream was bound to be before turning back as his leader had ordered, "Yes sir." he murmured dejectedly.

Optimus soon found that his attempts at keeping Skyfire away from any volatile seekers was pointless, especially when Starscream burst through the roof of the power plant, shrieking a war cry, a small collection of seekers following after. Skyfire was jetting towards the seeker before Optimus could even open his mouth to stop him.

He wasn't at liberty to watch what had to have been a highly entertaining confrontation between the two of them as the battle quickly went underway, that was until Prowl comm.'d him for backup.

His second was very vague on the comm. but Optimus had a fairly good idea of what lay in wait for him behind the power station, where the fight had already finished. He could hear it long before he saw the pandemonium.

"Alright, calm down Screamer!" he heard Ironhide shouting loudly, "Skyfire, tell him-"

"Let go off me! LET GO!" Starscream howled loudly.

Optimus turned the corner to see that last thing he has wanted to see. It would seem Skyfire had successfully rescued Starscream. Only Starscream really didn't seem to want rescuing. Optimus could hardly say he was surprised...

Skyfire held the seeker off the ground, one huge arm wrapped around Starscream's frame, keeping his arms trapped to his sides. The only parts of the seeker free were his legs, which he was kicking enthusiastically.

"Please calm down Starscream," Skyfire pleaded, his expression hurt, "It's going to be okay now. I'll keep you safe."

Starscream reply was an incoherent scream.

Optimus shook his helm and stepped forward, joining Ironhide and Prowl in front of the two struggling fliers. "Perhaps you should put him down Skyfire," Optimus suggested, concerned that if the seeker fought any harder he might end up hurting himself.

Skyfire looked at Prime and seemed inclined to agree. He awkwardly lowered the shrieking Starscream, letting his thrusters touch the ground as he uncurled his arms from around the seeker's slight waist. Starscream tried to lunge away at the first opportunity but Skyfire was quick to grab hold of his wrist, wrenching his arm at an awkward angle to prevent his escape.

Starscream started howling again.

Optimus rubbed a servo behind his helm awkwardly. This wasn't going to end well. He glanced over his shoulder cautiously, wandering how long they had until Megatron heard Starscream's incensed screeching and came to put a stop to this rescue mission of theirs.

"Starscream, Starscream! Please! We're here to rescue you-"

Starscream whirled around and sent his free servo flying into Skyfire's face. "Rescue!" he howled as Ironhide stepped forward to help the disorientated shuttle, "You're kidnapping me! You fragging- get off! LET GO OF ME!" He thrashed harder as Ironhide took hold of his other arm.

"We're saving you!" Skyfire cried, one servo pressed to the new dent in his cheek plate, "We're taking you away from Megatron, he can't-"

"I want to stay with Megatron!" Starscream howled, "It's better than _you_! Better than- than- oh get _off_ Skyfire!"

"Bu-but Starscream!" Skyfire cried aghast, "He-he ra-"

"He loves me!" Starscream howled, trying to lift his leg high enough to kick one of them off.

Ironhide released him out of pure shock.

But Skyfire was more resilient, "Starscream he rapes you!"

Starscream stopped struggling long enough to stare at him incredulously. Optimus dulled his audial sensors in anticipation of the seeker's explosion.

"...Rape," Starscream whimpered after a while, almost lulling Optimus into a false sense of security that his audials wouldn't be blown out before- "_**RAPE?!" **_

He winced and backed away, this was something Skyfire could deal with.

"But- but I _saw_ him! I saw him rape you!"

Starscream hissed and clawed at the servo still holding his wrist captive, "He was reclaiming his property after _you _kissed me! Without even _asking_!"

Optimus raised an optical ridge and glanced at Skyfire curiously.

"I, I-"

"If anyone's the sexual assailant here it's _you!_" Starscream snarled, "Now let me go!"

"No!" Skyfire argued forcibly, "No I won't let you go back to him! I won't let him abuse you!"

"He's my... He's my _**boyfriend**_!" Starscream snapped, unable to think of another word to describe his and Megatron's relationship. He squirmed furiously, "Release me now you processor-less glitches! Megatron! _**Megatrooooon!**_"

Skyfire hurriedly slapped his servo over the seeker's howling mouth, "He doesn't know what he's saying," He told Optimus, "he's confused, disorientated- oww!"

Skyfire pulled his servo away from Starscream's mouth as it was bitten.

"MEGATROOOON!"

"Stop it Starscream! He'll hear-"

"I hope he does! And I hope he pounds it into your thick processor that I. Don't. Want. You!"

Skyfire looked more than a little hurt, "St-Star... _I _love you."

Optimus decided he needed to step in now, "Skyfire, let him go. You can't force him."

"Yes! Listen to your Prime, fool!" Starscream added, tugging at his servo again.

Skyfire's gaze hardened again, "I can't do that Starscream. I can't lose you again."

Starscream's face twisted into something hateful, "You never _had _me," he snarled.

"Skyfire," Optimus spoke up again, "I-"

He cut himself off as he heard the whir of a weapon charging and felt something heating up against his back. Ironhide and Prowl whirled around and aimed their own weapons at whoever was stood directly behind their Prime.

"Really Starscream," Optimus heard Megatron's deep voice rasp behind him, "This is the second time I've caught you with this shuttle..."

"It's not what you think!" Starscream howled, thrusters scrapping up dirt as he scrambled to be free and get to his leader, "He's trying to kidnap me!"

Megatron swung his cannon and aimed it at Skyfire instead, giving Optimus the chance to turn around and back away, heating up his own weapons and directing them at Megatron.

"Skyfire, release Starscream." Optimus ordered, "I won't permit you to force a mech into another faction against his will."

"As a prisoner then!" Skyfire said quickly, tugging Starscream back towards him, "Please Prime."

Optimus was at a loss for what to say, so Megatron clearly decided to take control of the situation. He lowered his arm cannon and strode towards the two fliers, Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl could do nothing but watch as Megatron snatched hold of Starscream's other servo and both fired at Skyfire and tugged Starscream out of his grasp in one fluid movement.

Skyfire fell to a smoking heap on the ground, a huge charred hole through his left wing.

Starscream didn't even glance back over his shoulder at him as Megatron dragged him to a relatively safe distance before bending him over for a deep kiss.

Optimus rolled his optics and walked over towards where Ironhide and Prowl were trying and failing to lift Skyfire and bring him back around. He looked back at the two Decepticons and grimaced, "I think it would be best if we waited until after we're back at base to bring him around." Optimus said gently.

Ironhide looked past Optimus and quickly looked away, "Sweet Primus..." he muttered, tossing Skyfire's arm over his shoulders, "Let's leave, quickly..."

As Megatron and Starscream fell into a tangle of limbs on the muddy ground behind them, Optimus took Skyfire's other arm and moved as quickly as he could, Starscream's moans following them.

* * *

(G1)

Starscream stared.

"Your _sire,_" he hissed incredulously.

Megatron exhaled heavily and nodded, waiting for insult that was bound to come.

"He's still _alive?!" _

Megatron scowled, "Yes," he said stiffly, "and he's coming to... visit," he spat out. "It seems he's intent on seeing his..." Megatron levelled a glare on the tiny golden sparkling fussing in his bondmate's arms, "his grandson."

Starscream hugged Sunstorm closer to his cockpit, "And how is it that I've never met this... sire of yours?"

Megatron rubbed the back of his helm, "He wasn't aware I had a bondmate."

Starscream's optics widened considerably, "You didn't tell him?! So- so where does he think Sunstorm came from? What does he think _I am?!" _

Megatron waved him off, "He knows now," he explained, "It's just that he only found out yesterday."

Starscream's optics narrowed suspiciously, "...Why?"

"Why what?"

Starscream's optics narrowed even further, "Why didn't you tell him you were bonded? Did you not think it was _important _enough to bother him with? Or... is it that you're ashamed of me?"

Megatron swallowed thickly. This would be a difficult question to answer. Instead he made a show of checking his chronometer. "As much as I'd love to continue our discussion, we haven't the time. My sire will be arriving in a breem or two-"

"A BREEM?!" Starscream yelped, "And you tell me now?! What's he's going to think!? I look like slag!"

Megatron waved him off again, "It doesn't matter, you always do."

He missed Starscream's deadly expression as he reached out to look over Sunstorm, "Clean him up and see if you can get him into recharge, and for the love of Primus make sure he doesn't start glowing again!"

Starscream sneered and hitched the sparkling up to lie on his chest, "Fine," he hissed. "But!" he called out as Megatron made to leave, "I have one more question."

Megatron rolled his optics and turned around to glare at his bondmate, "What!?" he snapped.

Starscream looked at him sternly, "Does he know I'm a seeker?"

There was a very long pause.

"I haven't broken the news to him yet.'

Starscream did not look impressed, "_Broken _the news?!" he howled, waving his free arm animatedly. Sunstorm, in his arms, giggled happily and started to shine. Starscream didn't notice. "He's _lucky _to have a seeker, have _me_ as an in-law! That's if I even remain bonded to you after today!"

Megatron backed away warily as Sunstorm brightened even more, "Starscream..." he began.

"DON'T _STARSCREAM_ ME YOU AFT!" the seeker shrieked, "You tell your fragging sire that me AND my fragging offspring are as good as either of you are ever going to fragging get!"

Megatron nodded, and continued with his backwards pace, "Yes Starscream," he murmured obediently, optics still on his radioactive sparkling, who was glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Starscream huffed, "Good," he growled, "Now why don't _you_ go and polish, or at least wash. I don't want your sire thinking I can't take care of you..."

Megatron stared after the beam of light that was now his sparkling and bondmate. Since when had Starscream ever taken care of anyone?! He couldn't even look after Sunstorm...

After doing as Starscream had ordered -not because he had ordered him to do it, but because he was going to do it anyway- the time to introduce his new _family_ to perhaps the only mech that still had the ability to intimidate him, if only slightly, had finally come.

To his horror, Starscream had gotten to him first.

Galvatron stood tall and broad in all his purple glory before Starscream who was, thankfully, not shrieking. For once.

"Ah!" Galvatron called as soon as he spotted Megatron, "Nice to finally see you." he said with a hint of sarcasm as the Decepticon commander came to a stop awkwardly behind his bondmate.

"Hello sire," Megatron mumbled stiffly.

But his sire seemed far more interested in Starscream. "So, why didn't you tell me sooner you'd managed to catch yourselves such an stunning young seeker," and then, like the cliché he was, Galvatron reached out to catch the servo Starscream had readily extended, and brought it to his mouth to kiss.

Megatron pulled a face, and Starscream laughed loudly, obnoxiously, and... Girly.

Megatron winced and Sunstorm stared up at his carrier in both confusion and horror at the awful noise.

"Oh you do flatter," Starscream said silkily, shoving Sunstorm into Megatron's arms as he moved closer to Galvatron, "Though I could ask the same question. Why has he been hiding his charming sire all these vorns?"

Galvatron grinned an all too familiar grin and Megatron scowled as he said, "I can only assume he thought I'd show him up."

Starscream smirked, "You are," he purred, optics dimming seductively.

Megatron blinked, was Starscream really flirting with _sire_ right in front of him? REALLY?!

"Just a shame you can't get it up anymore isn't it sire." Megatron said happily, and then took his sire's shocked expression as an opportunity to force his sparkling into his arms, "This is Sunstorm but the way, the sparkling you came to see." he said sternly, optics narrowing at the purple mech.

Galvatron scowled at him, but Megatron smirked, catching a glimpse of Starscream subtly trying to muffle his laughter behind his servo.

"Ah, yes..." Galvatron murmured as he held the seekerlet up and frowned at him, "hmmm..."

Both Starscream and Megatron glared at what appeared to be an inspection of their sparkling, and a perfect sparkling at that.

"...Why is he gold?" Galvatron asked after a while.

With the speed of lightning Starscream reached up and snatched his sparkling back, "Because I like the colour!" he snapped, not prepared to go into the long, complicated and rather incriminating story of how he essentially mutilated his sparkling only two weeks into carrying him by binge drinking.

Galvatron seemed to get the impression that he shouldn't enquire any further.

"If that is all sire," Megatron said as he moved forward to usher his creator from the base, and his life, at least until the older mech made up another excuse to pry into his life.

Galvatron held his ground, "But I've only just arrived," he protested, "I haven't seen you in twenty vorns! You're not really going to send me off after a mere glimpse of-"

"You've had plenty more than a glimpse." Megatron hissed in his face, "Now I have business to attend to."

Galvatron lifted an optical ridge, "What business?"

Megatron opened his mouth to make some unbelievable slag up when all of sudden he found a Starscream in the way.

Sunstorm was trapped between their chests as Starscream stood on the very tips of his thrusters and forced his glossa down his throat, kissing him long and hard enough to make his optics unfocused. When he was finally released he stumbled back slightly, dazed.

"That kind of business!" he heard Starscream snootily inform his sire.

Megatron hurriedly blinked away his disorientation, to see Galvatron grinning broadly at them. He lifted a servo before turning away to leave, "I'd like to be informed when you have more." he said as he left, "Which I imagine won't be too long await. In which case," he paused and tossed a little wave their way, "I'll see you soon."

And with that he was gone.

Megatron was quite confused. "Have anymore what?"

Starscream sent a quick comm. to Skywarp for him to pick up Sunstorm before pushing himself up against his bondmate's broad frame, trailing a digit down his chest plates, "Why don't I show you instead?"

* * *

(Anyverse)

Starscream did not like the look on Megatron's face as this mysterious 'old friend' of his waved at him as she left.

"Who is she?" he snapped the second the doors closed behind her.

Megatron peered down at him and snorted, "I told you, an old frie-"

"THAT! Was not an old _friend_," Starscream squawked, "Your old friends tend to end up on the other side of the war and are pit bent on taking your helm off your shoulders, so, I'll ask you again. Who is she?"

Megatron stared at Starscream like he didn't know what to say. So Starscream jumped to the point, "Have you interfaced with her."

"Yes," answered Megatron quickly. With a dismissive gesture he turned away, trying to escape Starscream's outburst.

"I KNEW IT!" he howled, "You disgust me! You two -timing slag face-"

"Starscream," Megatron said quickly, "It was ten thousand vorns ago. I doubt she even remembers."

"She tried to touch your aft!" Starscream shrieked.

Megatron rolled his optics, he highly doubted that. "Stop overreacting." Megatron growled, "You're starting to give me a processor ache."

Starscream hissed low, "Oh," he sneered sarcastically, "Well I am so sorry,"

Megatron stated at the idiot, "You're making it worse," he grumbled.

"GOOD!" Starscream squawked, "Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I'm stupid!" he continued to screech, "I know there is something going on between you two-"

"She _just_ got here," Megatron protested, "You haven't even given me a chance to cheat on you yet."

"So you _were_ going to cheat on me?!"

"MAYBE!" Megatron bellowed back, finally out of patience, "Because at least she doesn't shriek at me for imaginary affairs!"

Starscream's wings shook with fury, he looked like he was about to explode. "What's she have that I don't!" he eventually burst out, puffing his chest out proudly.

Megatron merely smirked and poked him in the chests plates, "More up here for a start," he rumbled, gesturing to Starscream's chest itself, "And she's not quite as... Bulky."

Starscream's mouth dropped open indignantly, "BULKY! I'm not bulky! You fragger! Ask any mech, any mech on this ship and not one of them would turn _me_ down. I'm the best you'll ever fragging have and you know it!"

Megatron drew back and flashed a smirk at him over his shoulder, "Then why on Cybertron do you feel so threatened by an old flame Starscream?"

Starscream hissed low as he watched his leader leave. He wouldn't feel threatened for long, he'd take care of this.

It turned out Megatron wasn't nearly as impressed as he thought he'd be when he heard the news.

"So," he growled, "...She just fell out of the air lock did she?"

Starscream nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, it was dreadful my lord, I tried to catch her but... She had already drifted well out of range."

Megatron optics twitched, "And you were the only one to see this incident?"

Starscream nodded sadly, "I called for help, but no one came."

Megatron sneered at his second's poor acting skills, "There is something that doesn't quite add up though Starscream,"

Starscream's optics flashed; what had he forgotten? He had made sure there had been no witnesses other than himself... "And what would that be, my lord?"

Megatron scowled at him, "You're a seeker Starscream, why didn't you fly out after her and bring her back."

Starscream stared for a moment, "...I... Forgot."

"Forgot to fly out after her, or forgot to factor that little detail into your grand scheme?"

Starscream kicked the floor with his thrusters, looking down, "...It's not like she was important for anything!"

Megatron growled as he pushed himself out of his throne, "Starscream, I have had many, many past lovers. You can't possibly offline them all, so I suggest you give up now."

Starscream smiled slightly, "Oh really? What were their names?" he asked innocently.

Megatron's expression darkened, "I'm letting you get away with it this one time, but if you go out of your way to deactivate any more potential Decepticons all because you're feeling jealous, you will be punished."

Unsurprisingly, Starscream grinned nastily and pushed closer to Megatron, "Ooh," he said excitedly, "What sort of punishment?"

Megatron's scowl was unwavering, "The bad sort." he growled until the seeker took that ridiculous expression off his face.

Starscream huffed and pulled away angrily, when his wrist was caught.

"Starscream," Megatron added, tugging him back to his chest. He grabbed the seeker's jaw and dragged him up for a kiss, "It's not like any of them could ever really compete anyway."

* * *

(G1)

Starscream looked around the peaceful, empty meadow in complete confusion. "...Is this where you plan to offline me brutally and hide the evidence?" he asked calmly.

Megatron chuckled behind him and reached out to rub his wing tip, "Not at all my dear." he murmured silkily, "I merely thought we could use some privacy."

Starscream's optics lit up in realisation, "Oh, so this is _that_ kind of outing." he said, pushing his wings into Megatron's servos and revving his jet engine, "You could have just asked-"

He stopped when Megatron pulled away from him. "What?" he asked curiosity, turning around.

"We're not here for that," his leader told him, smiling in a... weird, almost unnerving, way.

Starscream frowned in complete confusion, "Then, what are we here for?"

Megatron shifted on the spot awkwardly for a moment, before puffing up his chest and taking a deep breath. Starscream watched him silently as he lowered himself down onto one knee.

"Starscream," he began, that smile working its way onto his face again, "Will you-"

"ATTACK!"

Megatron jumped up as Starscream whirled around just in time to see a flood of Autobots break through the tree line on the opposite side of the meadow, all of them brandishing weapons and firing randomly.

Before Megatron's mouth could even drop open at the sheer coincidence that they'd be in the same place at the same time another war cry sounded behind him; this time belonging to his own faction. The majority of Decepticons rushed by them, all screaming like lunatics and firing with almost as much aim as the Autobots seemed to be. He couldn't remember planning any battle/raid or otherwise.

When he turned back however, Starscream had vanished, obviously having joined the fray.

Fraggit. He was torn between seeking out Prime and ripping him to shreds for ruining what was almost a perfect proposal and finding Starscream so he could actually _do_ it.

As detestable as the fact was, love won out over hatred and he rushed off in search of his bondmate to be... That's if he said yes anyway.

He caught a flash of red, white and blue grappling with a huge red Autobot and sprinted in that direction. He was almost within shouting distance when something huge and heavy and undeniably Optimus fragging Prime collided into his side. Incensed, he kicked Prime right in the helm and threw his dazed frame off.

He clambered to his pedes again, having to do a stupid looking dance to keep Prime from grabbing his ankles and pulling him down again. In the end he had to kick him a few more times to ensure he'd stay down long enough for him to shout a five word sentence to his Air Commander.

Once Prime had been suitably utilised, for what was probably going to be only half a minute knowing the Autobot leader, Megatron able to get close enough to his seeker.

"STARSCREAM!" he bellowed in the seeker's direction.

Starscream turned, frowning in confusion and looking through the battle field until he caught sight of him. He opened his mouth and Megatron barely heard a "What?!" shouted back.

He took a deep breath, "WILL YOU BOND WITH ME!?" he roared.

Starscream just stood on the spot staring at him, still frowning. Megatron's spark skipped a beat before...

"...WHAT?!"

Megatron rolled his optics and grumbled in irritation.

"I SAID! WILL YOU BO-"

Before he could finished his sentence he was tackled to the dirt again.

"You've lost Megatron!" Optimus announced from his position sat on top of him.

Megatron snarled and thrashed until he'd successfully dislodged the Prime. He wasn't fragging here to win; in fact, he didn't even know what he fighting over at this present moment in time. He punched Optimus hard enough to crack his facemask, and it was very, _very _tempting to just reach out and rip it the rest of the way off to finally reveal that damned face of his. But there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"STARSCREAAAAAAM!" he bellowed, cupping his servos around his mouth.

Again the seeker looked up, rather irritated looking now, "WHAAAAAAT?!"

"CAN YOU HEAR MEEE!?"

Starscream nodded.

Now was his chance. Megatron took another deep breath, "WILL YOU-"

And then Starscream disappeared from sight. It took Megatron a moment to realise someone had tackled him, much like Prime just had him. Speaking of the Prime-

Megatron punched him again before he could get up and then promptly stormed off in the direction he had last seen Starscream.

He pushed several mechs to the floor, regardless of faction, as he forced his way through them, mostly notable of which being a very confused, hurt looking Soundwave, before he finally reached Starscream, rolling in the mud with the yellow Autobot twin.

Megatron reached down and tugged him off Starscream, tossing him to the side.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed to those still firing around him, before pushing another Autobot over who hadn't obeyed him. The firing dulled down considerably and he could hear himself think again but he didn't wait for complete silence before reaching down, wrenching his filth covered seeker from the mud and kissing him hard and fast on the mouth.

Starscream looked stunned as he pulled back, but he left no room to any protests.

"Starscream," he said quickly and breathlessly, "Will you bond with me?"

Now the meadow was completely silent. No war cries, gun fire, crashing of armour on armour... just the heightened sound of his intakes and the thudding of his spark. He was aware of everyone, Autobot and Decepticon alike, staring at them, but all that mattered was Starscream.

The pause lasted mere seconds, but to him it felt like hours, so he was only too relieved when Starscream's expression broke out into a grin, "Yes." he said happily, "Yes I will bond with y-" he was cut off as Megatron moved in for another kiss, this time scooping the seeker into his arms and holding him up, above the ground.

Megatron was too busy fighting for dominance in Starscream's mouth to see Prime clap loudly but slowly, a slight smile on his faceplates. Nor did he take notice of the loud applause that grew afterwards from both factions. Alongside the clapping was unnecessary woohoo'ing from Jazz, and the loud shouts of someone who was either the Autobot Twins or just as likely Skywarp yelling, "Get in there Screamer!"

Megatron didn't care either way; because Starscream said yes.

* * *

(G1)

Megatron hadn't been expecting the comm. but it was welcome regardless. He was secretly pleased to see the smirking visage of his second in command and not that of the not nearly as pleasant to look upon single optic'd Shockwave, though he didn't show it, his expression unwavering from stern and emotionless.

Starscream beamed at him anyway, undeterred by Megatron's scowl, and fairly used to it.

"Have you missed me?" he squawked happily over the comm. leaning in and filling almost the entire screen with his dark, handsome face.

Megatron almost, _almost_, smiled at his enthusiasm. "No," he lied.

Starscream's smirk widened, detecting the lie. Megatron silently cursed himself.

"Do try to cheer up my Lord," Starscream purred silkily over the comm. "Think, you're not here, on Cybertron, with _him_."

Though Starscream was still smirking, Megatron could clearly tell the seeker was not pleased with the situation. "Shockwave is bothering you?" he asked curiously, with false surprise.

Starscream outright scowled now, "I want him dead." he hissed at Megatron, voice lowered, "I want to rip out his damn optic and stuff it right up his-"

Starscream cut off and looked to the side, somewhere out of shot. Megatron should have taken the seeker's annoyed expression as enough of a hint to terminate the comm. link and run for it, but he didn't. He hadn't spoken to Starscream in over a week fraggit, and farces be damned, he'd missed his little glitch.

He seriously regretted thinking such a thing as he heard Shockwave's voice, "Oh, is that Lord Megatron!?"

Megatron sat bolt upright in his seat and waved his arms like a maniac, "No!" he mouthed at Starscream, "Don't you _dare_"

Starscream's expression was somewhere between a sneer and a smirk. "Why of course it is, and oh! I think he wants to speak with you Shockwave."

Megatron made an obscene gesture at his second as Shockwave shoved his way into the view of the comm. link, hiding Starscream from view. Megatron sighed heavily.

"Lord Megatron!" Shockwave said excitedly, "To what do I owe this honour-"

Megatron waved him off, wasting no time to save Shockwave's feelings, Primus only knew how long he had in here before one of his subordinates walked in and interrupted them again. "Yes, thank you Shockwave." he said stiffly, "but I'm afraid there had been a mistake. I do not want or need to speak with you."

Had Shockwave owned a face, it would probably have looked spark-broken then. But he didn't, and Megatron felt very little guilt as Shockwave slumped, mumbling something sadly as he moved out of the screen again.

Megatron relaxed back into his seat again to see Starscream shaking his helm in disappointment, "That was a little rude-"

"Shut up Starscream," Megatron cut across him, "What are you calling for?"

Starscream looked surprised, "I would have thought that was obvious."

Megatron arched an optical ridge, "What?"

They fell into an awkward silence, and when it became obvious Starscream had no intention of answering him, Megatron wisely changed the subject to something more productive.

"Touch yourself," he ordered.

It took Starscream a moment to realise what he'd just been told to do. He pulled a face, "Ex_cuse me!?"_

Megatron rolled his optics, "It has been a week after all, you can't expect me to wait another before you return to Earth."

Starscream did not look amused; his optics narrowed dangerously, "Then go and frag a drone," he snarled stiffly, "There is no way in pit I am going to entertain you _like that_ over a comm. link when Shockwave is in the next room!"

Megatron's smirk widened, "But you would do me the pleasure of self-serving on camera if he _wasn't _in the next room?"

Starscream stared him down for a long time, "...Maybe." he muttered out of the corner of his mouth quietly, "BUT I didn't comm. you to humiliate myself, so you can and _will _wait until I return."

Megatron huffed, "It's been the pit down here without you."

Starscream's optics brightened in hope.

Megatron quickly corrected himself, "Your trine mates are being difficult," he blurted out before the seeker could assume, or figure out, that his wish for his quick return was out of more than just his desire to frag him. A lot more.

"Oh..." Starscream said, looking down, "Just shoot at them," he said waving a servo, "Usually works..."

And then there was that awkward silence again.

"...Have you missed me?" Starscream piped up again.

Megatron slumped back in his seat and stared at the ceiling, "Does it matter?!" he growled, exasperated.

Starscream pouted, "It does to me."

"I would prefer it if you were back here, but I haven't missed you."

Starscream smirked, "That _is_ missing!" he snapped, jabbing his finger into the screen at Megatron accusingly. "Admit it! You've missed me!"

Megatron scowled and folded his arms across his chest as he watched the seeker do what appeared to be a happy dance on the screen. All he could do was wait until he finished, it wasn't like he could just cut the comm. link. Starscream might not pick back up again if he tried to call back. So he endured it, even as the imbecilic seeker got up off his seat and pressed his face right up into the camera to show off that infuriating smirk.

He sighed wistfully, "What I wouldn't give to kiss you..."

Megatron's interest perked back up, he smirked, "Really?" he murmured, "What's stopping you?"

Starscream glanced behind him and disappeared from the view screen for a moment as he checked he was definitely alone in the room before bouncing back. He pursed his lips and leant close, optics closed as he made awful smooching noises.

Megatron huffed in amusement at the display, but didn't say anything to stop it, not even when the doors to the communication centre opened to admit two wound up looking seekers. Thundercracker and Skywarp took one look at the view screen their trine leader was currently embarrassing himself with before they snuck in quietly to stand behind Megatron.

Starscream finally stopped, and leant back, "How'd you like that Mega-"

He stopped, optics widened in surprise and utter mortification as he spotted his two trine mates, grinning at him wickedly. He sneered in disgust, opening his mouth to bite first, before his trine did.

He wasn't quick enough.

"What were you doing Screamer?!" Skywarp cried happily, wide grin splitting his face.

Thundercracker shook his helm as if he was disappointed, "Is this what you do with your spare time then?" he asked sternly, servos on his hips in an intimidating stance, "So you have the time to comm. Megatron and make stupid faces at him but me and Skywarp have to assume you're dead for two weeks until you finally get back?"

Starscream's left optics twitched, "...Get out of my life!" he snapped, and then looked sideways to shout even louder, "GET THE FRAG OUT SHOCKWAVE! THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!"

"Well Starscream," Megatron said gruffly, climbing up out of the seat he had slumped into and leaning forward, finger hovering over the end comm. button, "As much as I've enjoyed your company-"

Starscream whirled back around to face him, something evil in his expression. "Yes yes," he said nastily, "If only next time we could do a little more talking. As enjoyable and highly comedic as it was to watch you touch yourself into overload at the sound of my dulcet tones, I have actual work to do." he took in Megatron confused and furious expression before glancing at each of his stunned but amused trine mates, "Thundercracker. Skywarp." With a nod of his helm, that was all he said before deactivating the comm. link, leaving Megatron to try and explain himself before Skywarp spread the world around base.

Starscream was fairly certain he'd be in for a unique welcoming back once Megatron finally got his claws into him. The poor slagger wouldn't know whether to frag him through the berth or beat him to a pulp. If Starscream was lucky, he'd do both.

"SHOCKWAVE!" he squawked, spinning around in his chair, "MEGATRON TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO GET ME A FRAGGING CUBE!"


	14. Chapter 14

Credit for ideas: Camfield, Peppymint, Riley, fan girl 666, strutless.

* * *

(G1)

Starscream studied the wreck of charred, dented, mutilated metal with a lot less distain than Megatron would have expected from the seeker. It didn't make the pain any worse though.

Unfortunately, Starscream saw his slight wince. "Don't be such a sparkling," he hissed, rolling his optics.

He didn't see Megatron's answering scowl; fragging hypocrite. Had the seeker been in the same position he'd be withering about on the floor shrieking.

Starscream eventually drew back after his wary examination of the stinging, throbbing limb that Megatron was on the verge of just ordering to have ripped off. "Well," he said with an air of self importance as if he knew what he was talking about, "It serves you right."

Megatron growled, "This is _your_ fault!" he reminded the prissy Air Commander. "If you hadn't been prancing about like a _fairy_ I wouldn't have _had_ to rescue you!"

Starscream's optics lit up so brightly Megatron thought for a moment they might blow, "Rescue?!" he squawked indignantly, "Is that what you're going to call what you were doing?"

Megatron's gaze darkened, "Next time I shall leave it to your severely warped skills of perception to get you out of trouble."

Starscream glowered, "I would have dodged that blow."

"And yet all I saw was a scared stiff seeker, staring down the business end of Prime's axe."

Starscream pouted childishly, "You didn't have to push me over..." he muttered under his breath.

Megatron gave him an intense look and held up his servo or what was left of it, "Did you want to end up looking like this?"

Starscream took in the sight of the seriously damaged appendage and was forced to shake his helm. To distract himself -and Megatron from trying to coerce a 'thank you' out of him- he started glancing around him impatiently. "Where the frag is Hook?" he snapped, wings hitching high in a show of agitation, "This should have been repaired joors ago!"

Megatron smirked in amusement, despite the pain, "Is that concern I detect Starscream?"

"No!" the seeker barked, "I just, I... It's creeping me out!" was the only lame excuse he could come up with.

Megatron made the mistake of sending a control down to his servo to see if he could move his digits and was distracted from interrogating his second any further as waves of throbbing pain shot all the way up his arm from his injury. He hissed; the weight of his fusion cannon did nothing to ease the pain. He started to remove it, no longer able to bear the ache with a straight face. And the more stern and uncaring an expression he wore around Starscream the better.

Starscream saw his struggles to detach his cannon with only one working servo and moved forward to catch the heavy weapon before it crashed to the floor, and more importantly on top of Megatron's pede.

Megatron tugged it out of his grasp angrily, "Don't touch it!" he snapped, glaring at seeker and lowering the cannon to the floor on his other side, away from Starscream.

His second looked a little more than annoyed at this lack of trust. But really, he had no one to blame but himself. "I was trying to help!"

"I don't want your help!" Megatron snarled back at him, "You tried to _help_ me with your pathetic attempts at ambushing Prime and I ended up with _this!_" he gestured furiously with his injury.

Starscream actually looked a little hurt, before his expression twisted into viscous contempt again. "That was your own fault. I didn't ask you fling yourself in front of me."

Megatron just shook his helm at him, "So you'd rather have offlined?"

"I'd rather you _hadn't _run in like some sort of _knight in shining armour!_" he argued back.

Megatron wasn't sure what a 'knight' was, though he suspected it was a sort of human term, but with a quick glance down at himself he was could safely say he was the 'in shining armour' part.

Starscream seemed to read his processor, "And you're _not!" _he told his leader sternly, "You're nothing but a power obsessed fool and _I_ am no damsel in distress!"

Megatron rolled his optics; at least all this arguing was taking his mind off his servo. "You're _constantly_ in distress." he pointed out, "and if you're really so averse to being 'rescued' then what were all the _'oh Megatron! You saved me_!' exclamations about back on the battlefield?"

Starscream stared at him in shock for a moment, before glowering again, "First of all _mighty_ Megatron, I do _not_ sound like that! And secondly! I was- I was just caught up in the moment!"

Megatron huffed in annoyance, "Ungrateful-"

"Then next time go and save a femme!" Starscream barked out, "Perhaps she'd be willing to reward you for your efforts."

Megatron's optical ridge rose in interest, "Does that mean you won't be rewarding me for my valiant behaviour today?" Starscream's optic twitched in annoyance, "Even when I risked life and-"

"It was your servo!" Starscream shouted, "Just your fragging servo! And Hook is going to be down here to fix it in a breem so stop acting as if your entire arm was sliced off!" he finished panting slightly from his outburst.

"If my efforts mean so little to you, why are you still here?"

The stare down that followed went on for what seemed like a vorn, and yet there was still no sign of Hook. Eventually Starscream broke it before he destroyed what little dignity he had left over after today's embarrassments.

"What you do want?" he asked.

Megatron's grin was victorious, "That kiss you mentioned." he answered.

Starscream's mouth fell open in revulsion, "I'm not- No!" he sneered, "I said that was how a _femme_ would reward you!"

Megatron shrugged, "You're the closest we have to a femme in this faction." Starscream looked like he was about to explode, and Megatron's expression softened, "Just one kiss," he said smoothly, "and then perhaps I might refrain from telling everyone how you fell to my pedes with gratitude."

Starscream found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place, "...You'll twist this around somehow-"

"No more than you will." Megatron reminded him and leant forward, helm tilted up as if Starscream had already agreed to do this. The seeker sighed, and that was enough to confirm to Megatron he would receive his reward after all.

He closed his optics, waiting for the feel of those warm, soft lips against his own. His working servo twitched in anticipation of grasping the back of the seeker's dark helm and dragging him down against him so he could work something far more satisfying and rewarding than just a kiss out of him.

Instead of any of those sensations, instead he felt a small servo wrap around the wrist of his injured servo and lift it up. Megatron cracked on optic open to see the seeker bring his servo to his mouth and delicately kiss the tip of each charred digit, his optics never leaving his.

He released his wrist with a seductive little smirk and stepped away, "You didn't specify where dumbaft," he called over his wing as his heels clicked on the metal floor.

Megatron stared shamelessly at his second's swaying aft as he walked away.

Even if Hook couldn't repair him and he had to walk around with only one servo for weeks on end, it was all worth it for just one of those 'looks' from that seeker.

* * *

(Megatron Origin AU)

Megatron felt every joint in his frame creak in protest as he settled down into a seat by his rarely used desk. He closed his optics and allowed the stresses and strains of the past cycle to seep from his processor. If he was lucky he might catch a few hours recharge before Soundwave disturbed him with even more urgencies that always seemed to require his immediate attention.

Suddenly the quietest scraping noise caught his attention and his optics snapped back online. He sat bolt upright in his seat, frame stiffening once again, and spark skipping a beat as there, right in front of him, was a very young, very excitable looking seeker.

He stared at it, for moment not believing his own optics. After all, how could someone possibly get this far into his private quarters undetected, until only just now? His expression of utter shock did nothing to wipe the wide, though nervous, smile off the seeker's face.

Megatron leant forward slightly, expression shifting from alarmed to curious. He opened his mouth.

"Hello!" the seeker burst out just before he could speak.

Despite himself Megatron flinched back, not only in surprise at it suddenly speaking, but the voice it spoke in.

"...Hello," he replied after a short pause, somewhat warily. He sensed no real threat from this... Mechling. It had probably come accompanied by an elder trine mate -or whatever seeker's called their adopted family units these days- and gotten lost. He relaxed, only slightly. Because still, "What are you doing in my berth room?" he asked slowly.

The seeker looked confused for a moment, "Oh!" he said after all, hugging what appeared to be a data pad closer to his chest, "I-I followed you in here." he smiled, as if that were a perfectly normal thing to do.

Megatron stared, "..._Why?" _he asked, watching the seeker's dark faceplates, trying to work out if that stutter was caused by excitement or nerves

The seeker seemed to grow impossibly more excited, "Because," he said, taking three more steps forward than Megatron was comfortable with him taking until he was right in front of the gladiator. "I- I wanted to- to speak with you."

Megatron continued to stare.

So the seeker continued, loosening his hold on his data pad and switching it on, "I-I've been watching you f-fight for a while now," he said, flipping the screen around to show Megatron a recording of himself slicing none other than Clench's helm off. He couldn't help but smirk slightly at the memory of that cycle, "and I was- I was considering joining your cause."

Megatron's raised an optical ridge and nodded slightly. Well, that was good, he supposed. "Excellent," he murmured, "We could always use more flight capable mechs." At his words the seeker inflated with pride. Megatron watched him curiously, saw how he shifted awkwardly, "But that does not explain why you snuck into my private quarters. You could have very easily spoken to my first Lieutenant, Soundwave."

The seeker smiled brightly, "Well-well I wanted to see you first, see what you were like..." he paused and inhaled deeply, "Because I- well I don't-" he stopped himself and seemed to change his mind, "I can't join you yet," he said sadly, optics flickering to the floor, "I'm still at the academy."

That caught Megatron interest; he leant forward in his seat, "The war academy?"

The seeker shook his helm, "I- no, the science academy," he looked warily, "Is that a problem-"

Megatron grinned. So this was a scientist in the making? A seeker scientist? How peculiar. "No not at all," he said smoothly, ideas and plots already forming in his processor. A scientist. A potential warrior with a _real_ education, a processor, not like the majority of the boltless grunts he'd come across so far. There was no fault to such a mech. He smirked at the young mech kicking the floor awkwardly with his thrusters. "Though it is somewhat disappointing to hear that you have to delay joining the cause."

The seeker looked up, "It's only for a couple of vorn, and once I have finished my studies I can dedicate all my time to the Decepticons," he said quickly.

Megatron frowned. A couple of vorn was couple of vorn too late. He wanted this seeker now. Young, intelligent, impressionable... and not to forget that he had successfully infiltrated his quarters.

"What is your designation?" he asked after a moment of thinking.

The seeker beamed, "Starscream,"

Megatron smiled at him, "Star-Scream," he tested the name, "Tell me Starscream, how old are you?"

The seeker fidgeted again, a hint of suspicion crossed his expression, "Old enough." he said stiffly.

Megatron rested his chin in a servo and smirked behind it, "Old enough for what?" he murmured with a tone that _suggested _things.

As he suspected the seeker blushed and hugged his data pad to his chest again, "I- To join!" he burst out. He tried in vain to avoid Megatron's piercing optics, "St- don't look at me like that!"

Megatron's smirk widened, "Like what?" he purred, pushing himself up and out of his seat.

"Th-That!" the seeker squawked, hunching his shoulders up and backing away, "I- I have to go." he said suddenly.

Megatron moved around him quickly to block his exit, "Really Starscream, we were just getting started."

This time it was the seeker's turn to stare at him in alarm.

Megatron bent down, leaning in close to the short seeker, "Join me, now, forget about the academy, forget about science. I can show you so much more, I can _give_ you so much more." he moved closer, his face inches away from the seeker's. The jet's rapid intakes were hot against his cheek plates, "I can give you _power_. Together, we can reinvent Cybertron, destroy the corruption, rewrite laws, fuel the starving..."

He stopped, and smirked smugly at Starscream's dimmed optics, which were focusing fixedly on his lips, "Starscream..." he purred softly, the corners of his mouth twisting in amusement, "Have you ever been kissed?"

The seeker's optics shot back up to his own and Megatron honestly thought he was about to have a panic attack. "I-I-I-"

Megatron had to stop himself from grinning in victory. Sneaky, smart, beautiful, young _and_ a virgin, he'd hit the jackpot.

Megatron purposely allowed his nasal plating to brush Starscream's own, he exhaled deeply across the seeker's face, "Join me Starscream," he whispered against his dark lips and lifted a servo to stroke down one smooth, flat wing, "And I can _teach_ you."

Starscream's red optics stared deeply into his, as if he were in a trance, "Teach me?" he whispered, frame shuddering with every tiny brush of their frames, "Teach me what?"

"Everything," Megatron told him, tilting his helm to the side and brushing his lips over dark cheek plating, his servo trailing down the seeker's cockpit, "I can teach you how to fight, how to lead..." he pressed his mouth to Starscream's audial, "How to frag."

Starscream's entire frame vibrated against him, "...Okay." he squeaking quietly. Megatron drew back to stare at into his optics, and Starscream nodded enthusiastically, "Show me." he whispered with an air of desperation.

His blue servos laid flat against Megatron's chest, his digits curling into the gaps in his armour and clinging.

Megatron's quarters were normally quiet, peaceful place, but tonight the air vibrated with noise, the clatter of a data-pad hitting the floor, the light smacking of lips and mouths sucking, cooling fans whirring to life, intakes panting, muffled gasps, deep grunts, the crash off two frames falling to a berth... shrieking.

Soundwave didn't disturb him that night, though he was probably warded off somewhat by all the shrieking. Seal breaking was after all, a rather messy and noisy business.

* * *

(Transformers Prime)

As soon as Megatron released Starscream's helm the seeker was quick to start his begging again.

"Please Lord Megatron!"

Megatron shut him up with a swift kick to the chest plates. The seeker squawked and withered on the floor. Megatron sneered at him in disgust, intolerance for the first lieutenant he had given _so many _second chances to fuelling his fury. He restrained himself for now though, staring down at the pathetic creature at his pedes.

Starscream stopped squirming after a while, and cautiously peeked through his long slender digits covering his scratched faceplate at his leader. Slowly, he lowered his servos, and flashed Megatron a small cheeky smile, "M-my lord, can I just say-"

"No you can't!" Megatron roared, stamping forwards and towering over the seeker. The smile vanished quickly from Starscream's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you here and be done with you." he growled.

Starscream scrambled to his knees and grabbed Megatron's thigh armour, clinging to him desperately, "I am still your loyal servant!" the gasped out, pressing his frame against his master's leg as if he _didn't_ know the slide of his warm metal against Megatron's own was a sure fire way to get his leader's engines revving.

Starscream stared up at him with those wide, sad, pleading optics and Megatron hated the way it made his spark throb.

He lifted his servo and casually slapped the seeker across the face. Starscream fell back, his grip on Megatron's armour slipping, before he righted himself again. "Master," he whispered in a silky smooth voice. He pressed his face against the armour at the top of his inner thigh and nuzzled him, "I sat at your berth side cycle after cycle," he lied, scooting to press himself closer, "I prayed and begged for you to come back to us."

Megatron didn't believe a word of it, he wasn't stupid after all. "Lies!" he barked, kicking Starscream off his pede.

"No I swear!" Starscream screamed, crawling back to him again, like he always did. If there was one thing Megatron could be sure his second would do, it was that he always came back, one way or another, grovelling on at his pedes.

Starscream crawled back up his leg again and pushed his face against his hip plating, his arms curled around Megatron's leg armour and hugged him close, "Please master," he said, words muffled slightly by his own armour, "This should be a happy occasion. I'm so relieved to see you functioning again, I feared the worst-"

"You were hoping for the worst." Megatron corrected him; even so, he lowered his servo down and cupped the back of the seeker's helm, stroking the smooth metal carefully.

"No never!" Starscream cried, face still hidden against Megatron's hip.

"Prove it." Megatron growled darkly, his interface already tingling from having the seeker's face so close, his spark whirling and throbbing in anticipation in its chamber.

Starscream drew back, hope lighting up his optics. He nodded, clambering higher up his leader's frame and getting to his thrusters, his ridiculously high ones at that.

Megatron glanced down at them in appreciation as he allowed Starscream to pepper kisses across his chest plating. He stoked down Starscream's frame and wrapped a clawed servo around his second's waist, all the way around, just because he could. The tips of his claws almost met. He purred in lust.

Perhaps Starscream was right, and this was due cause for a... celebration. He brought around his other servo and slapped it to his second's aft, smirking at the squeak of surprise it drew from the jet. Yes, what better way to celebrate his revival than to frag his Air Commander hard enough to send him to the med bay in his place?

Starscream caught sight of his smirk as he leant up to kiss along the edge of his helmet, "Master?" he asked cautiously.

Megatron squeezed the seeker roughly, "You'll see," he purred, before bending down to sink sharp dentas into Starscream's more delicate armour. "And you'll enjoy it too."

Starscream, against his better judgement, took his word for it, and suffered the consequences later.

* * *

(G1)

Prime was on top form today, unfortunately.

And Megatron was distracted. How was it his fault that Starscream's aft was just that much more appealing to watch than the mech who was attacking him?

Still, he regretted gawping as Prime's pede smashed into the side of his helm. He crashed to the dusty ground, servos flying to his helm, and once he was certain neither of his optics had been knocked out by the Autobot leader he scrambled to get up again.

And stupid sexy Starscream flew overhead.

Next thing he knew he was on the ground again, the heavy weight of Prime bearing down upon him and pulling his arm at a particularly painful angle. He struggled and snarled and froze in shock as he felt the nozzle of a gun heat the back of his helm.

"Your tyranny ends here Megatron," Optimus' deep baritone rumbled in his audial.

Before he could open his mouth to manipulate Prime's sense of right and wrong and get himself out of this mess, preferably before blaster fire burned his processor to slag, something shrieked like a banshee and the weight against his back disappeared. As did the gun nozzle.

Megatron rolled to his pedes, shifting into a defensive stance as he searched for the source of the disturbance. And he saw none other than Starscream stood there, servos on his cocked hips, on leg slightly bent at the knee, wings held high and of course, that arrogant smirk plastered across his face.

Prime lay not too far away, groaning as he tried to pick himself up, his mechs already rushing to his aid. Megatron left him in favour of staring at his second for just a few seconds longer.

"Why...?" was all he could say.

Starscream rolled his optics like Megatron knew he would, "This makes us even," the seeker called to him, waving a servo dismissively, "That's why. Don't get your hopes up."

But Megatron already had. He stepped swiftly across the hard, dried out earth to stand before his second. Starscream looked incredibly awkward at his close proximity. "What?!" he screeched, leaning away slightly.

Megatron's stunned expression managed to work itself into a smirk, "My _hero_..." he purred seductively, drawing out the last word.

Starscream took a step away, "I was evening a score!" he said hurriedly, optics widening in anxiety as Megatron matched every step of his back with two forward. "Don't act like- stop it! Get away!" he tried waving his servos out in front of him to dissuade his leader from coming any closer.

"I think this is deserving of a reward," Megatron continued, optics dimming lustfully, "And unlike you, I know how to properly show my appreciation to a mech who saved my life."

Starscream stared; any other cycle Megatron would refuse to acknowledge his presence on a battlefield unless something had gone catastrophically wrong, in which case he'd be blamed for it. But not today it would seem, the tyrant was just out to frag with his processor, aft hole.

His leader had started to circle him now; like a vulture waiting for prey, he'd swoop down on him the second he let his guard down. Starscream was careful not to let Megatron get behind him.

But Megatron didn't need to be behind him to ensnare him.

With reflexes honed from hundreds of thousands of vorns of war, Megatron reached out and caught his wrist. Starscream stared at the large black servo squeezing his armour for a moment before throwing his helm back and just shrieking.

Megatron rolled his optics and tugged him forward. Starscream's shriek was cut short as he fell into his leader's chest, nearly overbalancing and falling to the ground. He opened his mouth to spit and snarl at the larger mech, "Get the frag off of- Hmmm!"

A firm mouth crashed into his, one servo on his back of his helm forced him forward and kept him in place as Megatron kissed him. As if it couldn't get any worse, Megatron kicked his thrusters out from under him. He fell, was caught by Megatron's thickly armoured arm curled around his back, which then bent him back. His leader leant over him and he was kissed even more enthusiastically.

No matter how hard he battered Megatron's chest, the elder mech just _would not let him go_!

Just as he was on the verge of suffocating, Megatron drew back, giving him room to breathe. The scowled up at his leader with utter hatred, "You!" he wanted, "You rusting-"

Megatron suddenly released him, with no warning, and allowed him to unceremoniously drop back onto the hard, dusty ground with a heavy clang before swiftly turning away and swaggering back towards the remainder of his faction, all of whom had been watching the exchange with much amusement.

Starscream glowered at his retreating back, "AFT!" he shrieked after him.

He wiped his mouth, spat, wiped it again and tried not to think about how his circuits were still buzzing from the thrill of the moment.

* * *

(Megatron Origin)

Megatron raised his weapon to the crowd of spectators as his opponent crashed to the floor, dismembered, crumpled and nothing more than scrap now. The crowd roared at his victory, even as Megatron tossed down his sword -covered in energon and chunks of wires ripped straight from his opponents chest- and raised both arms, roaring back at them.

Starscream's spark fluttered in his chest, somewhat against his will. He flexed his wings back and shook it off, watching the gladiator with quiet consideration.

Below him, in the pit, Megatron's dark gaze swept over the crowd, searching.

Starscream had made sure he stood out, his freshly polished armour gleaming in the bright lights cast over the arena. Megatron spotted him easily in the stands, his white shining armour stood out obnoxiously amongst the regular grubby, working class mechs who came to watch these fights.

He stared at the seeker attentively.

Starscream felt a lump in his throat, but tilted his helm back and returned the stare with a seductive dimming of his optics, when a heavy thud on the back of his wing almost knocked him out of the stands in into the pit. He caught the banister just in time, "Skywarp!" he hissed through clenched dentas, annoyed that the other seeker would ruin the moment.

"Go on Screamer! Get down there!" his trine mate shouted excitedly over the crowd.

Starscream shook his helm, "I'm not going down-"

"Look!" Skywarp yelled in his audial, "He wants you down there with him!"

Starscream shook his helm, sneering at the sight of the pit before him, puddles of sticky, half dried energon, various limbs and wires littered the arena floor. No way on Cybertron was he going down there, not even if it meant he could be in the spotlight.

Unfortunately Skywarp made the choice for him, "Soundwave! Get Starscream down into the pit!"

Starscream turned around and shoved at Skywarp indignantly, "I said no-ohhh!" he cried as someone, a huge green and brown mech that Soundwave had just been gesturing to, lifted him straight off his thrusters. He thrashed angrily but before he knew it, his gleaming, finely polished thrusters had been set down right in a puddle of purple goo on the edge of the arena.

He howled and tried to swipe at the mech who'd carried him down here when he became all too aware of the hulking figure of his new leader striding purposefully towards him.

Starscream shrank back, his olfactory sensors stinging with the over powering stink of energon, oil and coolant, most of it coming off of Megatron's approaching frame.

Megatron smirked at him slightly and held out a servo, obviously intending to drag him out into the centre of the pit so everyone could see them; see Megatron and his shiny prized seeker. But Starscream took one look at that slim covered servo and stepped back in disgust. In fact, Megatron's entire frame was disgusting, purple gunk was dribbling down his faceplates from a large gash on his helm, thick, black oil covered most of his chest, and Primus knew what else was just splattered all over him.

"I _just _polished!" Starscream squawked at him by way of explanation.

Megatron merely raised an optical ridge before stamping forward swiftly, and catching Starscream's wing.

Starscream stared at the offending servo clamped to his delicate appendage, smearing slag _all over it _and just shrieked, "Get _offf_!" he howled, leaping back and out of his leader's grasp, squirming in revulsion and staring at the huge slimy hand print on his once pristine wing. "Ugh you're disgusting! Go and _wash_!"

Megatron tilted his helm to the side, "What about that congratulatory kiss you promised me?"

Starscream stared, "I-I meant after the match!" he screeched over the crowd, who were growing more and more impatient.

"It is after the match," Megatron said loudly. He wiped a servo through the thick layer of oil on his chest and flicked it at the seeker; a satisfying splatter of it hit his cockpit.

Starscream stared down at it in disbelief, before turning to look at his smug smirk slowly, "You utter-"

Megatron drove forward and snagged him, Starscream's howl was muffled quickly as his face was pressed against Megatron's chest, and he could feel the sticky, smelly slag smear across his faceplates and over his helm.

He thrashed as he felt himself being dragged forward, into the middle of the arena, for all of Kaon to see. Megatron quickly wiped his servos all down his back, covering his wings and aft as he made sure to get filth over every inch of Starscream's frame before he span him around for the spectators to see.

"I hate you!" Starscream screamed, optics closed tight as he couldn't bear to look down at himself, feeling grime and slug in every part of his frame. Megatron's deep chuckle vibrated against his back and he was span again, to receive a firm, invasive kiss. The crowd cheered and started to chant, '_till all are one."_ It was, in Starscream's opinion, rather inappropriate.

Starscream grimaced, and almost retched into Megatron's mouth as he swore to Primus he could taste the filth on the gladiator's lips. He ripped himself free with a hiss of disgust, optics opening to glare at the larger mech. It turned out to be a mistake as he caught sight of himself looking like something a medic would fish out of overcharged mine worker's waste tanks.

His tanks rolled and he felt quite light headed, swaying slightly, and only then did Megatron release him.

He didn't look back as he ran for the exit, tanks rolling, spark clenching in indignant fury and faceplates searing hot with utter mortification; even as Megatron called him back with a playful laugh, as if the entire thing was just a fragging joke.

It would take hours, _hours_, in the wash racks to work himself back to his former glory and credits he couldn't afford to pay for as decent a waxing job as his high maintenance armour required.

He wasn't going to forgive that bucket head for this one, no way, never! He was going to resent him for this until the day the old clunker offlined.

Of course, three joors later when a nice clean Megatron, smelling of cleanser, and at least pretending to look apologetic appeared at his door with a fresh cube of high grade, Starscream chose to let it go, just this one time.

It wasn't like he could stay mad at him forever, was it?


	15. Chapter 15

AN: The mini-fics below were taken or based on ideas from Peppymint, Angelcakes19, Maric195, fan girl 666 and Keenon.

* * *

(G1)

The night before the morning after, Starscream could vaguely -_very vaguely_- recall a celebration. He remembered enjoying himself immensely, which must have meant the party was in his honour.

Now however, he was not enjoying himself. Not in the slightest.

His processor throbbed in protest as he attempted to online his optics, and a sudden rush of nausea washed over him. Primus, he was never drinking again. He made to sit up, only to find that he was stuck. Upon further inspection he realised that he was trapped against a berth by the weight of another, considerably heavier, mech.

"HHMMM!" he tried to shriek as he shoved at the armour above him.

Eventually the mech squashing him released a deep, low groan before rolling off of him.

Starscream shot up on the berth and dramatically gasped for breath as if he'd been suffocated. He lashed out at the frame next to him angrily, striking the larger mech on the chest armour, "You nearly crushed me you great, fat-!"

He instantly silenced himself as the mech rolled over again and turned to face him.

"Oh... Hello Lord Megatron..." he muttered in a small, pathetic voice, attempting a small smile in response to Megatron's unimpressed glower at being woken up so rudely by a screeching seeker.

"Starscream?" Megatron rasped, offlining his optics and lifting a servo to rub at his helm. Clearly Starscream wasn't the only one suffering a rather bad hangover that morning. "What are you doing in my quarters?" he growled.

Starscream blinked and looked around him, "These are _my_ quarters."

This time it was Megatron's turn to shoot upright on the berth. He surveyed the room quickly only to find that yes, this _was_ Starscream's quarters.

He glared at the seeker suspiciously, "What did you _do_?"

Starscream's optics widened in offence, "Me?" he screeched, "You're the one in _my _berth and-" he stopped as he suddenly realised something, and leapt away from Megatron as if the other mech had suddenly burst into flames, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BERTH?!"

Megatron winced and flinched away from him as the seeker howled like a banshee, hoping on the spot in front of the berth, optics and servos searching down his frame in a sudden panic. Megatron wanted to roll his optics; it was fairly obvious what he was doing in Starscream's berth, or more accurately, what he _had_ been doing in his berth the night before.

With one last wail of distress as he found the stains of dried lubricant and Primus only knew what else covering his thighs, Starscream pointed an accusing finger at his leader. "What happened last night!?"

Megatron glanced between Starscream's face and his cherry red groin, and smears of purple stains covering it, before answering, "I think we can safely say we interfaced-"

"No before that!" Starscream snapped at him impatiently, "How did you get in here?!"

Megatron frowned, "Well I'm assuming you'd have let me in."

Starscream looked like he was about to explode, "As if I would- I have never- I didn't even-!" he stopped himself and flashed Megatron a disgusted look, "You're old and hideous," he sneered maliciously, "And I despise you, so I _highly_ doubt I would sink so low as to willingly let you into my berth _mighty_ Megatron,"

To his surprise Megatron smirked, "Well from what I can remember of the evening," he purred, laying back on Starscream's comfy berth and relaxing as if he didn't have a high grade induced processor ache that felt like his optics trying to escape his helm, "You were all over me after just one cube."

Starscream shook with rage, servos balling into fists, "How _dare_-"

"Of course," Megatron continued, "It might have been because I'd just promoted you to Air Commander."

It took a while for what he had said to sink in to Starscream's still slightly buzzed processor, "You're a filthy, perverted, _senile, _idi- wait, what?"

Megatron smirked at him.

Memories of the night before suddenly rushed back to Starscream.

That was what the celebration had been in honour of! His promotion, his promotion to Air Commander of the entire Decepticon forces, every seeker under his command, his rank second only to Megatron's himself-

"I'm Air Commander?!" he burst out at Megatron.

His leader only continued to smirk, "Yes, and I do believe you were rather pleased with my decision; so pleased in fact, that after one or two high grades you were only too willing to give me a token of your appreciation."

It was a tease meant to wind the seeker up, but Starscream didn't seem to care in the slightest, "Air Commander," he whispered to himself dreamily, "I'm finally Air Commander..."

Megatron huffed impatiently and moved to get off the seeker's berth. If Starscream wasn't going to throw any more melodramatic fits to entertain him then there wasn't much point in him staying any longer. Before he had chance to do much more than sit up however, he found himself tackled back to the berth again.

A warm, desperate mouth smacked into his, biting and sucking at his lips hungrily. Starscream kneeled over his frame, a thigh on either side of his waist as he frantically kissed him. Despite his hangover Megatron lifted his own huge servo to the seekers aft, squeezing the plating in satisfaction.

Absently he wondered how long the seeker would remain in such a good mood with him that he'd continue to 'face him like this out of gratitude

"Ugh Megatron," Starscream gasped against his mouth as his servo dipped down from the curve of the seeker's aft to carefully stroke along the seams of his interface panel, already beginning to feel lubricant seep out through gaps.

Megatron purred back contently, shifting his thighs apart as he began to feel his spike stiffen in desire when-

"STAAAAR_SCREEEAM_!" a cheery voice shouted from the hallway outside Starscream's quarters seconds before the door whooshed open, "Me and TC gotcha something to say congratula-AHH!"

Starscream threw himself off of Megatron's lap and onto the floor as his trine mates entered, but not in time to prevent Skywarp, who had been holding a box full of energon treats and a rather large balloon, and Thundercracker, who had been trailing unenthusiastically behind him, from seeing everything.

"DON'T LOOK TC!" Skywarp yelled, dropping his gifts and throwing his servos out in front of Thundercracker's optics to futility prevent him too from being traumatised, "SHIELD YOUR OPTICS BEFORE YOU GO BLIND!"

As Thundercracker tried to bat him away so he could more effectively reproach his trine leader, Starscream, in typical Starscream fashion, began to make everything so much worse by screeching at the top of his vocaliser.

"GET OUT!" He howled, rushing around to stand in front of his berth, throwing his arms out as he tried to shield Megatron from view, despite his trine mates having obviously already seen him, "AND THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Skywarp whirled around and snatched up a handful of the energon treats he'd dropped, before beginning to angrily throw them at Starscream, "I knew it!" he yelled, chucking an energon treat so that it hit the other seeker right between the optics, "I knew didn't earn that promotion fair and square!"

Thundercracker moved forward to try and restrain the purple seeker, "Skywarp!" he growled impatiently.

Skywarp continued to lob treats at Starscream, "I always knew you were a slut!"

Starscream's optics flashed with rage, "SLUT?!" he howled, "That's rich, coming from the mech who used to suck the instructor off to get passing grades at the war academy."

Skywarp looked betrayed, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that! You promised!"

Megatron lay back on the berth again, folding his arms behind his helm as he watched the scene play out in front of him with great amusement.

"Wait until I tell everyone!" Skywarp continued to shout even as Thundercracker tried to place a servo over his mouth to muffle him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Starscream shrieked, wings hitching forward aggressively, "Thundercracker!" he screeched, turning to his other, more intelligent, trine mate for help, "Do something!"

The blue seeker just shrugged unhelpfully before Skywarp threw him off to cast one last withering glare Starscream's way, "You need to sort your life out Screamer!" he snapped, bending down to scoop up the remaining energon treats, "And I'll be taking these back, because you don't deserve them!"

Starscream glared, "As if I'd want them now anyway."

"And you don't deserve this either!" Skywarp shouted, snatching the string of the "Congratulations" balloon that had been casually bouncing against the ceiling as they'd been arguing. He yanked it after him as he strode from the room with purpose. Thundercracker sent Starscream a quick look of disproval that said they'd be talking about this later, before following after him.

Starscream took a deep breath before glancing back at an amused looking Megatron on his berth.

The warlord merely shrugged at him, "Since your trine plans on spreading the word regardless, why don't you come back over here and remind me once again how much you appreciate your new position as _Air Commander_?"

Starscream huffed in annoyance at his leader's lecherous grin. He hoped this wouldn't become a regular occurrence.

* * *

(Bayverse ROTF)

Starscream winced as he landed some way away from his increasingly unstable leader. He glanced down at the warped metal of his lower abdominal plating, which was a result of Megatron stamping on him ruthlessly after he'd whacked him with his own disembodied arm, all because _everyone else _had failed to catch the boy.

Said disembodied arm was now clutched in his other, still attached, servo. He looked at it dismally, having no idea how he was going to reattach it with one servo and it wasn't like he was going to lower himself enough to ask one of his idiotic subordinates. They would probably put it back on backwards anyway. Morons.

He sighed and settled himself down, a wary optic watching Megatron -who was stood glaring up at the blue sky of this disgusting organic planet- for any further signs of aggression. He'd like the chance to get out of the way if Megatron was going to work out his frustration at losing the boy on him, again.

Awkwardly he lined his arm back up with the joints of his shoulder, optical ridges drawing down as he frowned in concentration. If he could balance it just right then perhaps he could get it to remain in place long enough for him to weld it- *CLANG*

Starscream hissed angrily as his arm crashed back to the floor. Snatching it back up he placed it to his shoulder again, ready to try this a second time when a large, clawed servo grabbed hold of his one working arm. Starscream shrieked in panic, curling into himself as he anticipated his leader ripping his other arm off too, when instead he found himself being yanked around to face the larger mech.

After seconds had passed and he still hadn't been mauled to death he glanced up timidly at Megatron, only to see his leader carefully take hold of his disembodied limo with one servo and place it at his shoulder. He stared at his leader dumbfounded.

Megatron's optics snapped to his and Starscream instantly shrank back, "Well," the larger mech growled, glaring at him impatiently, "Do you have medical equipment?"

Starscream could only nod slowly, still not sure what his leader planned to do with him. Not fix him, surely...

"What are you waiting for you fool!" Megatron barked, "Get them out!"

Starscream hurried to do as he said, and shakily handed it over.

His leader snorted at him, snatching the various pieces of equipment from him, long talons scraping his servos as he did so, before he set to work reattaching the seeker's arm.

Starscream stared at him as he worked, spark drumming frantically in his chest, from fear or...something else he couldn't tell.

"Master," he purred, feeling the sensors come back online in his arm as Megatron was finishing up fixing him limb more securely, "Thank you..."

Megatron huffed hot air through his vents and didn't bother looking at him, "I need more mechs in the air." he growled, as if he needed an excuse to be repairing his second, "I can't have you grounded."

Starscream wasn't sure what came over him. Perhaps this planet really had gone to his processor and muddled him up; perhaps he had just lost all sense of self preservation. Whatever it was, it didn't feel wrong as he leant forward into his leader's personally space and firmly pressed his mouth to Megatron's.

He wretched himself back just as quickly, staring at Megatron's face for any reaction. For a moment, his leader betrayed no emotion until he felt long, sharp talons hook around his neck.

Just as Starscream thought his leader was about to strangle him to deactivation, he was yanked harshly into a broad, hard chest as a sharp, rough mouth assaulted his own. Starscream winced into the kiss, but reciprocated as best he could, knowing that despite the pain, his leader probably didn't intend to be so rough with him. Perhaps he just didn't know his own strength?

When Megatron ended the kiss he left his dangerously powerful servo wrapped tightly around the seeker's neck, he pulled back just far enough for Starscream to see his smirk. "We can continue this later," he rumbled, and it glint in his optics had something stirring in Starscream's groin, "For now, we have a human to find."

Starscream couldn't help but smirk at the savagery he saw behind his leader's optics as he flipped into a transformation sequence and blasted off into the air. He didn't waist a second before following.

* * *

(TF Prime)

Knockout had been having a good day. There had been no battles, everyone was in top form and therefore, his med bay was completely empty. This was such a rare occurrence that he would be a fool not to take advantage of it and the free time that came with it.

It was late in the evening and he was just finishing off his second coat of wax, polishing his legs until they shined, when the door to his surgery whooshed open.

Grumbling in irritation Knockout turned to consider whatever mech was encroaching on his personal time. Any sort of cynical remark he might have thrown their way was lost before it could be formed in his processor as he caught sight of the seeker in his doorway.

"Commander Starscream," he said pleasantly, standing up and moving to greet the seeker who was nothing short of lounging seductively against his doorframe, "What brings you down here, not damaged I hope?"

Starscream's optics dimmed erotically as he pushing himself upright and strutted towards the red mech, slim hips swaying from side to side, slowly.

Knockout tried not to stare, but frankly, he wanted to.

He was in luck though it seemed, as Starscream merely smirked at him even after catching sight of where his gaze was directed. "Oh nothing like that Knockout," he purred, flicking his long, slender talons casually as he walked around the medic, circling him unnervingly alike a bird would its prey.

The seeker touched his shoulder plating with a single claw as he moved behind him, trailing it down his backstrut slowly. Knockout fought back a shudder, "I am merely here seeking your company."

Knockout raised an optical ridge, already aware of what Starscream was down here for and knowing it wasn't just his company. As tempting as it was, a mech didn't just happily climb into a berth with a seeker like Starscream without making sure of a few things first. Like where the seeker's hulking, warlord of an ex-boyfriend as lurking. News travelled fast on the Nemesis and it was no secret that the two of them had had another spat recently.

But the two of them were well known, even by the Autobots, for separating over the most insignificant of things, but then getting back together again for even less relevant reasons. More often than not, if they had argued in the morning, they'd be back in each other's arms again by the evening.

This argument had lasted nearly a week now though, so Knockout could see what the seeker was trying to achieve by coming to him.

It wasn't that he wasn't stupid enough to interface with Starscream regardless of his current relationship status with their leader; it just didn't mean he was going to stop the seeker from attempting to flirt with him, because Starscream was a very flattering mech when he wanted to be. And Knockout was never one to turn down flattery.

Starscream, circled around in front of him, his smooth wings fanning back. He tilted his helm and let his optics scan down Knockout's frame, "Very nice," he observed, reaching out with another servo to touch the shining red armour on the medics chest.

Knockout took small step back and smirked at the seeker annoyed look, "Now now Commander, I've just waxed."

Starscream's optics narrowed as his mouth curled into a smirk, "Yes of course. An impressive shine you have there, Knockout," he purred, still advancing closer, his slender legs crossing over in front of each other as he walked slowly, "Perhaps you could give me a few... tips?"

Knockout smiled, "You? Tips? I don't think you need to look anymore stunning than you already do."

It turned out to be the wrong thing to say as before he knew it, he'd been slammed back into the wall of his med bay, Starscream's always underestimated strength pinning him in place. A managed an awkward chuckle and tried to squirm away as the seeker leaned in close, optics dimming with desire. "As much as I'd love to do this," Knockout said smoothly, still trying to shrink away from Starscream, as he realised the seeker wanted so much _more_ than just to flirt with him, "I have a very busy evening scheduled."

Starscream smirked, hot air washed across Knockout's cheek plating as the seeker's mouth brushed over it, "I'm sure you can spare a little time for your superior, can't you?"

Before Knockout could respond there was a loud bang from the doorway and a deep voice bellowed, "Over my deactivated frame!"

Unfortunately Starscream didn't jump and release the poor trapped medic as he turned to face a very angry looking Megatron taking up most of the doorway.

"Why my Lord," Starscream purred innocently, pushing his frame closer to Knockout and rubbing against him slightly as he smirked at his leader, "What a pleasant surprise."

Knockout was too terrified to even think about feeling arousal as Starscream pressed against him erotically.

Megatron bared his dermas aggressively and he took a step into the room, allowing his door to slide shut behind him, trapping them all in together. Knockout was starting to see his life flash before his eyes.

"Surprise?" Megatron rasped, "As much a surprise as it could have been considering _you_ left me a message to meet you down here."

Starscream merely continued to smirk at him, letting out a fake gasp of pleasure as he thrust his frame against the medics. Knockout froze in place, trying to convey to his leader with his optics alone and that his servos were not touching any part of the seeker and had no intention of doing so any time soon.

"Jealous," Starscream purred, pressing his face against Knockout's even as the medic slammed his helm back against the bulkhead in an attempt to create more space between them.

Megatron's entire frame tensed in pent up frustration.

And then Starscream fearlessly pressed a loud, wet kiss to Knockout's mouth, his glossa lapping against his lip plates messily as he obviously made sure Megatron could see exactly what he was doing. Knockout did his best to keep his mouth firmly shut, but Starscream was impatiently biting at his lips, trying to gain access.

Just went Knockout thought he was going to have to give up and let the seeker shove his glossa down his throat with an obviously possessive warlord watching, Starscream was yanked away from him with a loud screech.

He closed his optics and braced himself, expecting a heavy fist to the face plates if not a cannon blast straight through his chest plates. To his amazement, no unbearable pain came to his frame. He cracked an optic open cautiously, and saw why.

Megatron had Starscream firmly pinned to the examination berth by one servo around the seeker's neck cables. He could hear the seeker's muffled, outraged squawking as his leader hungrily kissed him, the servo not curled around Starscream's neck was already roughly grasping at the Air Commander's cod piece.

Knockout began to sneak away, a challenge in its self when his legs were shaking so much. He managed to dive out of the doors just as Starscream's shrieks turned into low moans of pleasure.

He was beginning to think that perhaps it would be best if started to avoid being a room alone with Starscream. And Megatron. And perhaps both of them at the same time as well.

This kind of thing never used to happen when Breakdown was around...

* * *

(Pre-war)

Starscream instantly knew he wasn't in his own berth.

He definitely wasn't back at his dorm in the academy and he wasn't even sure if he was still in Iacon. What he was sure of on the other servo, was that he was still in his Primus-dammed work armour from last night. Said 'work armour' being the very revealing and unnecessarily glittery uniform of a very -high class, thank you very much, and- well known underground strip joint.

He had to pay the tuition fees somehow, didn't he?

Cautiously, he on-lined an optic, and then quickly off-lined it again as he failed to recognise his surroundings.

Stupid, stupid! He cruised himself mentally. Where the frag was he?!

The apartment he was in was exceptionally opulent, even for Iacon. Had he gone home with a high paying client last night? The slight buzzing of his processor told him he'd been drinking high grade -Fan-fragging-tastic- and the quiet noise of cycled air behind him told him his unknown berth mate was still in recharge next to him.

Maybe if he was quiet he could escape this situation without any further embarrassment.

Unfortunately his attempts at escape were ruined beyond repair as his right thruster touched down on the floor and a loud, cringe-worthy squeak rang out and echoed around the entire room.

Frag.

There was a heavy sigh from behind him before, "...Leaving so soon?"

Starscream's optics widened in horror. He knew that voice!

"YOU AGAIN!" he squawked, spinning around to see the smug face plates of the last fragger on Cybertron he'd wanted to see.

"Yes me," Megatron purred, and Starscream couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the amount of glitter from his armour that was now sprinkled all over the Gladiator's larger frame -it didn't go well with his war paint. Megatron ignored his mortified expression and continued to gloat, "The mech that had your circuits frying after just two overloads."

Starscream clenched his fists and forced himself to reply with a spiteful and sarcastic, "Oh, only two?"

Megatron grinned, flashing his sharp shining dermas, "Two of _mine_." he corrected.

Starscream felt his faceplates burn with rage and embarrassment at the implication. He threw his most menacing glower at Gladiator before saying stiffly and with false regret, "Unfortunately, it would seem _someone _had plied me with too much high-grade for me to recall most of last night," he smiled sarcastically, "I'm sure if it was truly memorable, I would have actually _remembered it,"_ he hissed.

Megatron wasn't the slightest bit deterred, but then the last few stellar cycles he had been nothing short of **stalking** Starscream like a **psychotic creep** at the strip joint he had shown quite a lot of perseverance- regardless of the seeker's not so subtle hints for him to back the frag off.

The large silvery grey gladiator sat up and moved closer to the seeker, ignoring how Starscream warily leant away as he invaded his personal space.

"So you don't remember this?" he murmured as he slowly trailed his thick black digits up Starscream's smooth white thigh.

The seeker flinched at the sensation, fighting back a shudder before coming to his senses and slapping the rusty old bucket's servo away, "Don't touch me, you creep!"

Megatron merely chuckled, "You're increasingly hard to resist," he smirked again, as if it were an excuse, "and now that I've had a taste..."

Moving faster than Starscream could have anticipated, and making him sorely regret not getting out of the berth when he still had the chance, Megatron had him pinned beneath him, his impressive bulk holding down with barely an effort.

Not that Starscream was making any sort of effort to push him off, his spark fluttering beneath his cockpit, his servos shaking against the berth where Megatron held them. The gladiator's mouth was smirking just inches away from his, if he just tilted his helm up a little he could-

Megatron huffed in amusement, "I thought so," he said knowingly, "If you want me to let you up, just say so."

Starscream scowled at his cockiness and after a moment of mental deliberation his pride won out over his desire. He pushed back at the heavier mech, "Get off!" he snapped.

Megatron surprisingly sat back and let him up, but didn't move any further away; which meant that Starscream had to awkwardly worm his way out from under the gladiator. Once he finally had, with no help whatsoever from the rusty old creep, he was pulled back by a tug on his wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH M-" he was cut off as he was spun around into a broad grey chest, and a warm and surprising gentle mouth descended on his. He froze until he was released, only to see that stupid looking grin on Megatron's face again. He clenched his jaw and yanked himself free again, rolling off the berth.

"Aft," he hissed under his breath as he began to leave, leaving an impressive trail of glitter Megatron was sure he could use to follow the seeker later.

"I'll see you tonight!" Megatron called after him cheerfully.

"NO YOU FRAGGING WON'T!" Starscream shrieked back as he stormed out through the berth room doors.

But he did.


	16. Chapter 16

Credit for ideas; tiedwithribbons, Chibi Oro, Speedstreak360, fan girl 666, surxi25 and Luxie14

* * *

(Shattered Glass)

Nothing could quite compare to the feeling of a bondmate's terror reflected into one's own spark, and unfortunately, Megatron was fairly used to it by now. Prime and his evil Autobot's always seemed to prey on Starscream, always went after the seeker because they knew it was the easiest way to get to him, easiest way to threaten or hold ransom.

Only this time there had been no ransom, no reason for them taking him, no instructions for them to leave energon or prisoners in exchange for Starscream's safe return. So what did they want with him?

Fear griped at Megatron's spark, the bond had been closed from the seeker's end. Whatever was happening to Starscream his second was unwilling to allow his bonded to feel the painful backlash.

Prime hadn't been answering the communication links they'd been trying to set up with the Autobot base. And that more than anything said that they would need to arrange a rescue mission, and fast.

Planning the attack and storming the base hadn't been too hard, or taken too long, but finding Starscream once they were inside had been. When they failed to find any evidence of him in the brig, Megatron felt his spark skip a beat, and when he wasn't in the med bay either, Megatron felt sick.

He knew Starscream was still alive, he could feel him, though faintly. Maybe they had moved him from the base before the attack? Had they anticipated their arrivals? Where could Starscream possibly be?

"Megatron." Soundwave's voice caught his attention five breems later as they rushed through the upper levels of enemy base. His third in command was stood in the open doorway of one of the Autobot's quarters. Even with his mask and visor covering his expression, he looked solemn.

Megatron ran to him, pushing him out of the doorway as he entered into the room. He didn't register Soundwave trying to hold out an arm to stop him from seeing, or hear his third Hook to their location urgently.

All he could see was Starscream, and what they had done to him.

Megatron feel to his knees at his side, his servos hovering over his damaged frame.

His raped frame...

The seeker was still conscious, but barely, his blue optics dim, one of them cracked from where he'd obviously been hit, but they brightened when he was his bondmate, the link between them opened and widened, and Megatron winced as he felt the surplus of Starscream's battered emotions.

"'m ssssorry," Starscream whispered, his vocaliser fizzing, disorientating his words. He tried to lift his helm up to look at his bondmate, "M' ssso sss-"

Megatron shook his helm, "No," he murmured, his voice hoarse, his throat tight, he took Starscream's chin in his servo and pressed a gentle kiss to cheek, "It's not your fault,"

Starscream looked away, "Sssaid I'd betray-ayed you," he muttered vocaliser skipping, "I let them-"

Just then Hook had arrived, he went to Starscream's other side and motioned for Megatron to move back, "Don't touch him yet," he said, quickly scanning over the seeker's frame, "We need to move you fast Starscream," he told the seeker, "I'm afraid we don't have the time to be gentle."

He looked up Megatron, pulling out a syringe, "I'm going to sedate him," he said, "Try and sooth him through the bond beforehand."

Megatron did just that, taking Starscream's servo, mindful of the broken digits, forcing back all the guilt at not getting here fast enough, all his fury at the Autobots for doing this, all his self hatred because it should have been him, so he could reassure the seeker that it was going to be okay. He was here now, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him ever again. That he loved him and he always would and this could never be his fault. That whatever had happened or was going to happen he was never going to turn away from him. Never.

Hook administered the sedative and before long Starscream began to slump against his bondmate, his optics offlining, but expression still strained in pain.

Megatron lifted the seeker into his arms, but pushed him into Soundwave's chest as he passed his third.

"Take him back to base," be growled, blue optics hardening, on-lining his weapons.

Soundwave tilted his helm curiously.

"It's time to put a stop to Prime's tyranny once and for all," Megatron growled, more to himself than his mechs as he strode to the exit of the enemy base, towards the ongoing battle outside.

Even if he didn't manage to completely stop Prime today, he'd at least make sure to remove a few vital components from the Autobot leader's frame, because he'd be damned if he ever let him touch Starscream again.

* * *

(TFP)

By some happy coincidence, Megatron wasn't supposed to be doing anything more important when he came across the seeker's energy signal.

It turned out that Starscream was not only on the ground, which was unusual in itself, but also hiding in what appeared to be a cave carved into a canyon's side. Megatron banked left and flew back towards the location, nose diving until he was mere metres from the ground before flipping into a transformation sequence. He smirked to himself as his pedes landed heavily on the dusty rock, the ground shaking beneath them, and he could clearly hear panicked squawking coming from inside the dark cavern, Starscream obviously having heard his roaring thrusters and heavy landing.

Megatron braced himself as he stood before the cave entrance, waiting for the inevitable moment when the seeker would come flying out, making a break for the open air where his slighter form would have the advantage and he could escape unscathed.

Only nothing happened.

Scowling, Megatron stamped forward, bowing his helm so that he would clear the low entrance as he stepped into Starscream's hiding place. With every footfall he could hear the sounds of panic and scrambling clearer. It sounded as if Starscream was trying to burrow deeper into the cave rather than escape it.

"Starscream?" he barked into the darkness, listening as his voice echoed back at him.

There was a terrified yelp and then sudden silence.

Megatron waited, and listened, dimming his optics so they wouldn't give his position away to the seeker. He felt rather than heard something brush just by him and whipped around to grab at it.

"AAHHH!" Starscream screamed like a femme as he barely avoided Megatron's huge servo snatching at his wings.

Megatron lunged after him when the seeker made it past, sprinting as fast as his slender legs could carry him; but still not transforming out of his bipedal form to fly away. They moved back into the bright sunlight of the open canyon, and still Starscream ran, rather than flew, screeching and waving his arms around in sheer panic.

Megatron stopped at the entrance to the cave and just watched him.

At one point Starscream just seemed to hop around on the spot, not sure of which way to run out of the canyon to escape his leader, who was actually no longer even pursuing him.

Deciding enough was enough Megatron ignited his thrusters and took to the air, quickly propelling himself forwards and over the seeker to land with a colossal thud in front of him, his landing so heavy it cracked and indented the rock beneath his pedes.

Starscream yelped and span to run in the opposite direction.

So Megatron did it again, landing in the seeker's path with a malicious grin as it became clear what was happening here.

"What seems to be the problem Starscream?" he growled, looming over the slight seeker, his optics alight with glee at his predicament, "Lost your Transformation Cog?"

Starscream was staring at him as if he might wet himself at any given moment, frozen on the spot, his legs shaking and optics wide, he merely gulped at his leader.

Megatron's grin stretched wider, "You can't escape me," he told the seeker, making grasping motions with his servos, "So you might as well save yourself the trouble and give up now."

Starscream managed to get enough of a grip to glare back at him, "That depends on what you plan to do with me, _master_," he spat.

"Oh I can think of many things," Megatron rasped, beginning to pace languidly in front of him, turning his back on Starscream because he knew the seeker would take it as more of an insult than any offensive words he could throw at him, "but only one sounds suitably satisfying."

Starscream pulled a disgusted face, "No."

Megatron rolled his optics, "I wouldn't be so quick to turn me down," he rumbled, dim optics glaring at the seeker over his thick, jagged shoulder armour. "I have a proposition for you."

Starscream crossed his arms and took a step back, "And what would that be _dear leader_, rape or deactivation?" he sneered.

Megatron turned his frame to face him and took slow, calculated steps closer, invading Starscream's personal space and looming over him before leaning down, the sharp edges of his helm brushing against Starscream's smooth cheek plates.

"My proposition," he purred, lifting a servo and ghosting a thick claw over the seeker's hip, "Is that we forget any of this happened," he saw Starscream shiver, optics widening as he lifted his other servo and started to stroke it up the seeker's wing, "and you come back with me, take back your position as my Second, my Air Commander, return to my side," he tilted his helm to the side to press his mouth against Starscream's neck, "and let me take you to my berth so I can ravish you until you forget why you ever even considered leaving."

Starscream bit back a moan as Megatron began to kiss and suck at his cables, distracting the seeker from being able to really think about the integrity his leader's offer, and more importantly what was going to happen to him after Megatron had satisfied himself with his frame.

Megatron lifted his helm from warm cables and pressed his face close to Starscream's. The seeker's optics were dim, his mouth parted. He smirked at him, prompting him for an answer, "Well?"

Starscream's glossa slipped out to wet his lips as he stared back, relaxing against his leader's larger frame, "...Do we- do we have to wait until-?"

Megatron yanked him forward into a deep, but quick kiss before shoving him to the hard rocky ground, "No," he growled, throwing himself down to crouch on all fours above the seeker, "We don't have to wait."

Starscream released a shaky breath, and looked skywards, "And-and my T-Cog!" he remembered, "You have to get me another T-Cog."

Megatron nodded his helm dismissively, moving to pin the seeker's servos above his helm, lacing their claws together almost instinctively, "Yes yes," he murmured, moving to kiss the seeker again, "You'll get your T-Cog," he nudged at Starscream's thigh with his knee, "Spread them."

Starscream later realised, as he spent no less than six hours with a very amused Knockout having the dents and scrapes repaired on his frame, that he should have let Megatron take him back to a berth. It turned our being stuck between a rock and a heavily armoured war machine was actually quite painful.

* * *

(G1 AU)

Megatron had known this wasn't going to end well.

Starscream was stressed enough as it was in his current state, carrying again -this time with split-spark twins- on top of having to keep track of their first sparkling who had only just recently learnt to start walking on his own two pedes. Unfortunately Sunstorm was more partial to running -away from them- than walking and it was surprising how such short legs could move so fast.

His bondmate really didn't need more of his visiting relatives to add to that stress.

Galvatron was back, as he had promised he would be if he heard word of yet more new additions to the family, unfortunately this time, he had seen fit to bring Cyclonus along with him.

No amount of protesting on Megatron's part seemed to be able to convince his sire that this was a bad idea though, and he was starting to strongly suspect that Galvatron wasn't the one who had actually made the decision to visit -harass- him and Starscream.

When his creators had arrived, things had gone exactly as he had expected and feared they would have.

Cyclonus had come armed with fake smiles and thinly veiled insults, neither of which he had wasted any time holding back with when he had been introduced to a rather haggard looking, heavily carrying, Starscream. Galvatron had done nothing to stop him, and Megatron had done nothing to hold back Starscream.

There had been thirty tense klicks of passive aggression before the shouting had started.

Megatron had been somewhat satisfied at the shocked look on Cyclonus's face as he had dragged his bondmate away though; clearly the purple mech had underestimated his taste for volatile, unstable seekers.

"I refuse go back out there." Starscream had hissed to him the next morning, pouting on their berth, "Your carrier is an arrogant, ignorant fool that wouldn't know real beauty if it punched him in the face. ...Which I did!"

Megatron sighed heavily, "Starscream, I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"He called me fat!" Starscream shrieked suddenly, whipping around on the berth, his servos crossed in front of his cockpit defensively and optics flaring bright red furiously, "He said he had never seen a seeker in its second trimester quite so _wide." _

Megatron moved to sit next to him on the berth, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before tucking him against his side and kissing his forehelm, "He probably forgot you were carrying two," he murmured against the warm metal of the seeker's helm.

Starscream snorted and tried to pull away, "I'm not leaving this room until he's off my base."

"Our base," Megatron corrected absently, "and you can't stay locked away in here all stellar cycle on your own, I won't be here to keep you company."

Starscream shrugged, "I have Sunstorm."

Megatron raised an optical ridge and glanced over his shoulder to look at the youngling in question, which was madly running around in circles in the middle of the room. "I meant intelligent company," he muttered as he watched Sunstorm run head first into a wall and knock himself back on his aft.

"Sunstorm is _very_ intelligent," Starscream growled, turning to glare at his bondmate, "He just doesn't know it yet."

Megatron rolled his optics and pushed himself off the berth, "I think you need to give Cyclonus a second chance, especially after what you called him last night."

Starscream huffed, "I spoke nothing but the truth."

"Starscream please," Megatron sighed, "just come, and bring Sunstorm. He needs to work off some of his energy before he starts glowing again."

Starscream sat glaring at the wall for a few moments before making a dramatic noise of frustration and getting up. "Fine," he hissed, "But you're carrying your idiot son," he said, pointing behind himself at Sunstorm who was rolling around on the floor.

Megatron moved to comply, feeling his mouth curl into a smile as the sparkling squealed happily at him when he was plucked off the floor, "I thought you said he was intelligent."

Starscream said something that sounded suspiciously like, "I lied," as he stormed through the doors.

Megatron easily caught up to his bondmate on the way down to the Rec Room where his creators were waiting; Starscream's ability to strut through the base like he owned the place was now hindered by the extra weight he was carrying in his cockpit, both his posture and pace suffered for it.

When they reached the Rec Room Starscream paused at the door, leaving Megatron to walk through first, Sunstorm held to his chest waving happily at the two purple mechs. Starscream trailed in after his leader, trying to decide how best to intimidate Cyclonus with his beauty.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Galvatron spotted him and flashed him the same smirk Megatron did whenever he was about to take him to berth. It was more than a little creepy, but Starscream managed to fix a smile into his faceplates as he approached the table his in-laws sat at, taking a seat opposite Cyclonus. Great.

Said mech was currently inspecting Sunstorm, and Starscream thought back the urge to snatch his sparkling away from Megatron's judgemental creator and hide him against his chest.

"He's an... interesting colour." Cyclonus managed to say after a while.

Starscream answered before Megatron could, "I like the colour," he hissed through his fixed smile.

Cyclonus shook his helm, "Hmm, well you would, I can't say much for your sense of style Starscream."

Starscream made to stand up, only for Megatron's strong servo on his shoulder to push him back down and keep him seated. "I can't say much for yours..." Starscream whispered to himself nastily, optics narrowing dangerously at the mech opposite.

Unfortunately Cyclonus heard him. He too narrowed his optics at Starscream, not taking them off the seeker as he spoke to Megatron, "I can't say I'm _not_ disappointed with your choice in bondmate Megatron," he said, sitting up straight with an air of self importance, "I would say I was proud of you for not picking someone for their appearance, but _this one _doesn't seem to be particularly intelligent either-"

He didn't have the chance to finish as Starscream had thrown himself across the table at him, moving faster than all three remaining occupants of the room could have anticipated a carrying mech to move.

Megatron rushed around the table and moved to help his sire prise Starscream off Cyclonus before the seeker clawed his optics out. Megatron chastised himself for not seeing this coming, insulting his bondmate's appearance was one thing, but his intelligence...

"I WAS A SCIENTIST YOU BOLTLESS DRONE!" Starscream howled, servos still swiping at the air as he was lifted into Megatron's arms, off of the purple mech, "AND HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SPARKLING'S PAINT! HE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL IN GOLD!"

Sunstorm clapped his servos from where he'd been left on the table, watching all the drama beneath him with great amusement, laughing happily as Megatron started to drag him carrier out of the room, still screaming obscenities.

Megatron sighed wearily, adjusting his grip on Starscream as he thrashed, trying to dive back across the room to continue mauling Cyclonus.

Oh well, he thought to himself, they could try again tomorrow.

* * *

(G1)

Megatron glared at the sparkling trail of glitter sprinkled atop the floor panels, his optics following it up the corridor. He knelt down and swiped his servo through it, collecting it between his finger and thumb pads before lifting it to optic level for inspection. With a rumbling growl he flicked the offending substance back to the floor and stood up.

This had Starscream written all over it. Whatever the devious little glitch was up to he'd be sure to put a stop to it and as soon as he'd effectively punished the seeker he'd make sure to have him clean all this slag off his floors.

Primus, it was everywhere.

Mood growing increasingly more violate as he followed the trail of glitter, and realised just how much of it was all over his base, he began to charge up his fusion cannon, deciding that whatever the culprit's –who was probably Starscream- excuse was, it wouldn't be good enough.

Finally, in a deep, secluded part of the base he discovered the end to the glitter trail leading into a dusty, rarely used supply room. Smirking to himself he lifted his weapon and drew his pede back to kick open the door, and hopefully give whoever was inside a spark-attack in the process.

"Aha!" He shouted, brandishing his humming weapon as the door slammed open against the wall.

The light from the corridor shone into the room and reflected off the figure in the room before they screamed in shock and dove for cover. Megatron's lip curled in satisfaction as he recognised the shriek. Definitely Starscream then.

"Starscream!" he bellowed, stomping into the dark, confined space and kicking aside the empty crates the seeker had hidden behind, finally revealing his second. His optical ridges disappeared into his helm when he caught sight of him, "What the frag have you done to yourself?" he growled, bewildered.

Starscream, covered from thrusters to wing tips in sparkling silver glitter, uncurled himself from the cowering ball he'd been in and glared up at him, "Me?" he cried, "You think _I _did this?! _Look at me!_"

Megatron did, and was having trouble deciding if the state the seeker was in was arousing or ridiculous, probably a little bit of both.

"It was Skywarp!" Starscream wailed when his leader failed to answer, "That stupid glitching fragger! He threw this-this slag at me!"

Megatron blinked and shook his helm, putting a great amount of effort into not staring at the seeker's glitter covered thighs and he got to his thrusters, "Yes well..." he cleared his throat, "Why didn't you just wash it off,"

"Because then everyone will see me!" Starscream snapped in his face, "And why are you interrogating me! This is Skywarp's fault!"

Megatron shook his helm, "I will deal with him _after_ I have dealt with you."

Starscream snorted angrily, "Why is _everything_ always _my_ fault!? I wasn't doing anything! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!?"

Megatron sighed heavily and rolled his optics, "Get a grip Starscream, you're an Air Commander."

Starscream glanced down at his servos and wailed, "But this isn't a flattering colour on meeee!"

Megatron stared.

"I look like a glitter balllll!"

"Alright stop!" Megatron interrupted, putting his servo over Starscream's mouth to silence the femme-like weeping. He grimaced when he pulled it away to find it covered in glitter, "You don't... look that bad." He managed.

Starscream sniffed loudly, "You're such a liar," He muttered, lifting a servo to wipe his optics, "Don't parade me in front of everyone as a punishment," he continued, "Please."

Megatron lifted an optical ridge at the comment, he hadn't thought of that... That was a good idea. But he honestly hadn't expected Starscream to get so emotional over his appearance. He knew he was vain yes, but crying? Really?

He must have been getting soft in his old age, or perhaps Starscream was just getting too pathetic for him to even ridicule properly anymore.

"...Fine." He growled stiffly after a pause, "But you're cleaning up after yourself."

Starscream looked very thankful indeed. He bounced forwards and placed his servos on Megatron's chest, getting yet more silver sparkles over the mech's frame. Megatron didn't have chance to slap him away before a pair of shimmering lips pressed to his cheek plates. He blinked, stunned.

Starscream drew back, helm ducked so Megatron couldn't even see his expression and rushed out of the supply room, likely into the nearest wash racks to work himself back to his former glory.

Megatron didn't follow after him, still shell shocked from the kiss. Eventually he scowled to himself and shook his helm, deciding to head back to the command centre. He'd deal with the seeker later.

When Megatron finally reappeared before his mechs, slumped in his throne and scowling at the room in general, not a single one of them was brave, or stupid, enough to tell their commander that there was a lip shaped twinkling mark just beneath his left optic on the sharp edge of his cheek plating.

Skywarp spent the rest of his shift quietly snickering to himself as he pretended to focus on the monitor in front of him.

* * *

(TFP)

"United we stand," Starscream's voice purred as the flames burning through the remains of their enemy's base licked at their ankles and pedes, "Divided they fall."

Megatron's optics dimmed when he met the seeker's smirk with his own before turning to survey the destruction. He could see the silhouettes of the Eradicons approaching in the distance, ready to carry out his orders and search the debris for anything useful that might have survived the attack.

He cycled a deep breath of polluted air, relishing its poisonous scent before expelling it with an aggressive snort. Yes, victory was sweet, with the billowing smoke rising from the ashes of the Autobot's refuge to block out the peaceful glow of the planet's moon and stars, it was almost poetic, that was until-

"Gah!" Starscream spluttered behind him, "My wings are burning, can we move!?"

Megatron's optic twitched, he glared at the seeker furiously over his shoulder armour, "No," he snarled, "I want to savour this."

Starscream pulled a face, "The ashes will clog up my intakes and the smoke is stinging my optics!" he complained. When Megatron declined to answer him he huffed and moved towards him, awkwardly tip toeing around the rubble, "Well can _I_ leave at least?"

Megatron shook his helm, still surveying the area, "I will need you in a moment."

Starscream hunched his shoulders and started muttering under his breath, tapping his foot impatiently. Megatron did his best to ignore him.

"...I don't know what you're finding so interesting!" Starscream started complaining again after mere seconds of peaceful silence. Megatron lifted a servo and rubbed it across his face as the seeker went on, and on and on, "If you really want to spend the evening mesmerised by flames like a simpleton I'm sure we could set fire to a few drones back on the ship!"

Megatron didn't even dignify that with an answer.

Eventually Starscream made a noise of frustration and started awkwardly walking away, struggling to avoid smouldering debris and dangerously pointy remains of Autobot base sticking out ready to impale the first idiot clumsy enough to fall on them.

Megatron scowled, "Where are you going?!" he whirled around to shout at the seeker.

Starscream too turned, his mouth dropping open in indignation, "My armour is ruined!" he shouted back, gesturing to his blackened frame, "I don't care how pretty you think the raging inferno is, _I'm_ leaving!"

"Get back here!" Megatron bellowed, stamping the short distance back to his second, uncaring of all the hot, sharp wreckage as he crushed it beneath his pedes. Starscream couldn't waddle through it fast enough to escape.

Megatron's heavy servo clamped down on a wing and yanked him backwards, causing Starscream to lose balance. With a dramatic shriek he clutched at Megatron's armour before he fell to the fiery ground. Surprisingly his leader didn't push him to the floor anyway and kept him upright, squashed against his chest.

"Just because you've been _lucky_ enough to fall back into favour with me you think can directly disobey my orders?"

Starscream pushed against his chest a little, trying to put a little more distance between his optics and Megatron's snarling mouth. His only response was to pull an unconvincingly regretful face.

Megatron wasn't impressed, "Get that expression off your face before I smack it off," he growled.

Starscream instantly replaced it with his best poker face. Megatron narrowed his optics in warning and Starscream sighed heavily, sagging against his leader.

"Why _do_ you need me!" he snarled angrily, ready to shove Megatron away and ignite his thrusters to fly away from this fiery pit, regardless of the consequences.

Megatron's lips curved back into what appeared to be a smile, Starscream's optics widened in alarm.

"Had you an ounce of refinement you would have realised why I wanted you to stay with me," Megatron said pointedly, his arm tightening around Starscream's slender waist. His optics glanced down and Starscream followed them, staring at the Autobot insignia beneath their pedes, "You said it yourself," he reminded the seeker, leaning in close, his intakes expelling cycled air across Starscream's cheek, "_United_ we stand..."

Starscream's mouth opened to protest but all that came out was a squeal of surprise as he was suddenly span and dipped backwards, Megatron's warm, hungry lips mashing against his and taking advantage of his surprise to slither his slick glossa past the seeker's lips. Just as Starscream started to enjoy his predicament he was swung upright again, slightly dazed and breathless, he panted, staring up at his commander, knee joints shaking weakly.

"...Oh..." was only he could say.

The moment was akin to something romantic, or would have been, had Starscream not then realised the heat he felt growing between his legs wasn't arousal, but because his aft was on fire.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: With thanks to Peppymint, Luxie14, Speedstreak360, Scarlet-Thorrn, transformergirl101 and sakiko-of-soleana.

* * *

( G1 AU)

Sparklings grew up far too fast. It seemed like only yesterday that Megatron had found the abandoned seekerlet squawking in distress in the wastelands of Cybertron, alone and scared and yet completely trusting of him. And to think he had almost left him there...

Starscream smiled proudly, lifting the energon cube he'd found as if to show Megatron his latest success. "Mine!" he shouted, it being one of very few words he now knew –which included but was not limited to, "No", "Want", "Off", and "Aft."

Megatron sighed and couldn't find it him to smile back. If Starscream was old enough to fuel himself now, what use would he have for him? Before long the seeker would be answering back and giving him attitude. It was a depressing thought.

He watched as Starscream lifted his cube to drink from it, his lack of experience with cubes caused him to tip it up too far back and spill it over of his face. He dropped it in shock, spilling more of the energon onto the floor around him, splashing his armour. He stared at the spilt energon around him with wide, surprised optics before bursting into tears. Coolant streaked down his dark cheek plates as energon stained servos lifted and reached for Megatron, tiny grubby digits grasping the air in front of him.

Megatron repressed a smile and scooped him up, lifting him out of the little puddle of energon he'd split and bouncing him in his arms until he started to calm down. Starscream stared at him sadly, faceplates almost unbearably cute stained with energon and tears, before he pushed against Megatron smearing his armour as he hid his face in the mech's neck cables.

Megatron held him in place with one arm, and snatched up a sealed container full of energon designed to prevent new sparks and sparklings from spilling and presented it to Starscream, nudging the seeker with his arm until he turned to look.

Starscream squeaked quietly and snatched it out of Megatron's servo, obviously still intent on fuelling himself. He guzzled it down, sucking the energon out of the container eagerly, earlier upset already forgotten. Megatron declined to put him back down and continued to pace slowly around the room as Starscream consumed his energon. If the seeker already refused to let him fuel him, who knew how much longer Starscream would permit him to hold him. He might as well make the most of it; he thought to himself, absently pressing his mouth to the back of the sparkling's helm and squeezing him gently.

Moments later Starscream finished the energon and with one last loud slurp he pulled back, Megatron managed to catch the container before Starscream let it drop carelessly to the floor, no longer interested in holding it now that he was finished with it.

Megatron shook his helm and placed the container on the nearest solid countertop.

"Meh-ton?" a small voice asked curiously.

Megatron frowned and looked down at the seeker, "Hmm?"

"Meh-ton, Meh-ton!" Starscream bounced excitedly, pointing a sticky finger in his face.

The corner of Megatron's mouth curved upwards into a proud smirk, "That's _Lord_ Megatron to you," he growled playfully.

Starscream stared owlishly before his young face broke into a wide grin again, "Aft!" he announced, batting Megatron's chest plates.

Megatron sighed. He was beginning to think the seeker was more aware of what that word meant than he was letting on. If this was what he had to deal with when Starscream eventually developed a full vocabulary he wasn't looking forward to the future.

Starscream started to wriggle against him, fussing to be put down, "Off," he squeaked, twisting in Megatron's arms and kicking his tiny thrusters, "Off!"

Megatron readjusted his grip to hold him more securely, "You need a trip to the wash racks," he muttered gruffly to the protesting seeker, heading out of the room and into the corridor.

Starscream wailed, long and dramatically, "Noooooooo!"

Megatron ignored him, smirking slightly. Perhaps he didn't have to worry that much about Starscream growing up too quickly. At least for now he was still needed, even if the seeker didn't always seem to want his help.

"Aft!"

Now if only he could figure out how to get the sparkling to stop calling him that.

* * *

(G1)

Megatron had never given much thought to peace talks before, but now that he had somehow been coerced into one he could only define them as boring. He had hoped that there would have been at least a little arguing involved, or perhaps even a threat or two thrown around. But Optimus Prime was doing everything in his power to keep everything neutral and calm, no matter how many times he tried to agitate some of the Autobots.

He glanced at Starscream next to him, who appeared to be actually paying attention, which was annoying in itself because the seeker _never_ paid attention to him in meetings. Unable to catch the seeker's optic he relaxed back in his seat with a loud sigh, prompting glares from Autobots close enough to hear him, and checked his chronometer.

Thank Primus it was nearly time for them to break.

Five breems of ignoring Prime's boring proposals and tapping the table impatiently later, the break was finally called. He scooted his chair closer to Starscream's, causing it to screech loudly across the floor and attract the attention of several mechs. Megatron ignored their glares, moving into Starscream's personal space to murmur in his audial.

"There's a supply room just down the corridor," he whispered, pressing his mouth against the seeker's helm, lips curving into a smirk, "And we have ten breems..."

Starscream didn't even turn to look at him, shuffling through his data-pads, "No," he rejected stiffly, lifting a servo to pushing his leader's face away, "These are negotiations, not an excuse for you to screw around-"

Megatron's optics widened in surprise, "You're actually taking this seriously?" he whispered incredulously.

"Yes!" Starscream hissed, pushing some of the data-pads into Megatron's arms, "So look at these and get your _servo of my aft_."

Megatron scowled and moved away, slumping back in his seat and feeling quite unwanted. He glanced at Starscream next to him, and Prime who had returned to his seat opposite, murmuring something quietly to his own second.

Megatron slumped in his seat further, stretching his legs out until one of his pedes brushed Optimus' leg. The Prime jumped, stopping mid sentence to stare at Megatron, optics widening in surprise. He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned back to a concerned Prowl, "It's nothing," he said cautiously, optics flickering back to Megatron's smirking face, "I- where was I?"

Prime and Prowl's conversation picked back up, and within a few exchanges Optimus had all but passed the odd moment off as a fluke. A devious thought came to Megatron's mind and he lifted his pede again, stroking it up the length of Prime's leg. Optimus jumped so much that the data-pad he'd been holding flew out of his servos. Prowl turned furious optics to Megatron, and Starscream glanced curiously in their direction.

Optimus forced a laugh and shifted in his seat, "Sorry Prowl I was just-"

"What are you doing?" Prowl interrupted him, glaring at Megatron suspiciously.

Megatron arched an optical ridged and didn't answer, instead choosing to slide his foot up the inside of Optimus' leg. This time Prime actually jumped out of his seat, "I'm just going to-" he cleared his throat and pointed to the other side of the room before quickly scuttling off, avoiding optical contact with his former enemy.

Megatron smirked in triumph, folding his arms behind his helm as he watched Optimus retreat. He turned back to Starscream just in time to see a blue servo coming at his face before it punched him between the optics.

He fell off his chair and onto his aft on the floor with a loud clang, everyone in the meeting room turned to look as Starscream moved to stand over his leader, expression twisted with fury, "Did you think I didn't see that?!" he squawked, kicking Megatron in the side when the larger mech attempted to get up, "Do you think I'm stupid enough not to know when you're playing footsy under the table with Prime?"

Megatron grabbed the table and pulled himself up, rubbing at the dent between his optics where the seeker had hit him, "I wasn't doing anything!" he shouted back, moving to smack Starscream away from him.

Seeing a fight about to break out the various Autobots and Decepticons around them rushed out of the way, some of them emitting panicked gasps as they ducked for cover in anticipation of Megatron's fusion cannon coming online, others snickered quietly in amusement, anticipating a show.

And a show they got.

"-molesting Prime right in front of me because I wouldn't frag you in a cupboard!" Starscream howled, throwing a chair. Megatron easily dodged it and launched a few of the data-pads Starscream had forced on him earlier at the seeker's helm, Starscream caught half and threw them back.

Optimus glanced to Prowl, "Perhaps we should... leave?"

Prowl nodded, "I think that would be wise," he agreed, stepping to the side as a data-pad flew past, "We shall continue in a few joors, when the Decepticons have pulled themselves together."

Prowl began to usher the rest of the occupants from the room, Optimus stayed behind long enough to see Megatron tackle Starscream to the floor as the seeker ignited his null rays and pointed them at his leader's face. Suddenly he wasn't too confident about how effective these peace talks were going to be.

* * *

( G1)

Earth might have been a disgusting organic infested little slim ball of a planet, but even Starscream couldn't deny that the night sky was beautiful. When light pollution and the weather wasn't inferring with his view that was. Hundreds of thousands of stars twinkling through the all encompassing blackness, and the angelic white glow of the moon, there was something almost mystical about it.

"We should build a base on the moon," he murmured absently, more to himself than the mech accompanying him.

Megatron glanced up at the full moon, sneering at the satellite orbiting the planet like it was nothing more than the lifeless rock it was. "No,"

Starscream looked up at him, folding his arms beneath his helm as he reclined back on the soft grass, for once not too concerned about the organic slag ruining his finish. "There are no squishies on the moon," he reminded his leader.

"There is _nothing_ on the moon," Megatron grunted, stepping over the seeker to get to the latest 'doomsday machine' they was setting up, or _he_ was setting up seeing as the seeker was doing nothing at all, "This machine better not backfire like the last one," he growled to the seeker as he powered it up, "Hook still hasn't found a replacement for Shockwave's optic..."

"He shouldn't have stuck his face so close to it then," Starscream shot back, watching a shooting star travel across the sky.

Megatron nearly retorted with a 'what face?' before realising that would be detrimental to his officers already poor working relationship. It wouldn't do to encourage Starscream's animosity to Shockwave by insulting the mech in front of the seeker. Because at least Shockwave was loyal...

"Get off your aft and come and help me with this," he ordered the seeker.

"Why don't you join me?" Starscream asked pleasantly behind him, "We hardly ever get any time out to ourselves."

"That's because you're impossible to have out in public," Megatron grumbled, glaring at Starscream over his shoulder, "What are you staring at?"

"Stars," the seeker explained, "Their constellations, this one looks like you,"

Suddenly interested Megatron approached and stood over the seeker to look up at the stars, "I don't see anything."

Starscream patted the grass next to him, "You'd see better from down here."

Already on to the seeker's game but too put out to care Megatron lowered himself down on the floor next to the seeker, "There's nothing there," he growled.

Starscream lifted a servo to point, "There!" he said impatiently, "It's your face, those are your optics and that's your mouth..."

Megatron stared long and hard, "It looks more like an aft," he grunted.

Starscream hummed in agreement, "Well you are a bit of an aft..."

Megatron growled in warming, turning to glare at the seeker. Starscream smiled happily, "You said it! Not me."

Megatron moved to get back up, "Since there is nothing of interest-"

"Wait!" Starscream cried, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back, "One more thing."

Megatron opened his mouth to tell Starscream whatever remaining possible insults he had left could wait until they were back at base, when a pair of warm lips pressed to his mouth in a quick, innocent kiss. The seeker pulled back and smiled at his leader's befuddled expression, "This is the closest we've ever come to a date," he smirked.

Megatron shook his helm, "This wasn't a-"

"Setting up a doomsday device under the stars," Starscream sighed, resting back against the grass, "How much more romantic can you get ..."

Megatron decided not to argue and continued to power the machine, he glanced up towards the sky again and though he couldn't see anything resembling him up there, he could have sworn there was something that looked like two beings kissing under the moon.

* * *

(TFP)

Megatron was starting to get more than a little irritated at the amount of flashbacks he was seeing where Starscream had stabbed him in the back, both figuratively and literally. He'd always known that Starscream was a disloyal little glitch, but it was now apparent that it was _more_ than a day to say occurrence.

He sighed heavily after watching the memory of Starscream conspiring with Knockout on how to keep him in out of commission and in the medbay whilst the seeker ruled over _his_ Decepticons. Next to him Starscream hunched his shoulders and emitted a nervous laugh, "Some of this is eh... taken out of context?" he tried weakly, and it was such a pathetic excuse that Megatron couldn't even be bothered to reproach him.

"Disappointing," he growled, staring down his olfactory sensor at the seeker, "To think I was almost hoping that I would see at least _one_ memory in which you were vaguely loyal to me."

Starscream's optics widened, "But I have been!" he squeaked, wringing his servos, "Don't you remember when I-"

"Sneaking in to my quarters in the middle of the night cycle to service me doesn't count!" Megatron barked across him.

"Master please!" Starscream gasped, glancing around him hurriedly in embarrassment, "Knockout is watching!"

Megatron ignored him, "And I have no doubt, especially now, that it was merely another of your sycophantic ploy of yours to gain favour,"

"Of course it was!" Starscream cried before he could stop himself. He slapped a servo across his mouth in horror, "I-I mean- but I did it out of loyalty!"

Megatron rolled his optics, "You did it because you have no self respect-"

"I'll prove it!" Starscream squawked, the memory already manifesting before their optics.

Megatron couldn't remember the specific night, because there were many, and he doubted Starscream could either. So often their meetings began the same way, with the seeker strutting into his quarters unannounced, approaching Megatron on his berth and boldly seating himself in his lap. Megatron couldn't ever remember protesting to Starscream's actions, nor could he ever remember not enjoying it.

Starscream kissed his shoulder armour, working his mouth up his neck cables and under his chin, his long slim servos were splayed across his chest, rubbing in circles.

"Master," he breathed, pressing his slender frame against the former gladiator, sighing when huge powerful servos lifted to cup his aft, "How might I... service you?"

The memory lasted long enough for them to see Megatron's lecherous smirk as he bowed his helm and caught the seeker's lips, kissing him hungrily before falling back on the berth, taking Starscream with him.

Megatron blinked as he came back to the present with a furiously blushing Starscream in front of him. He frowned at the seeker, "That proves nothing but your promiscuity," he rumbled.

Starscream's mouth dropped open, "Do you think I go around servicing every mech on this ship!" he cried.

Megatron smirked, "I wouldn't put it past you," he smirked.

Starscream's mouth thinned and he glared hard at the larger mech. No memories supporting Megatron's assumption came forward and Starscream sent him a pointed look.

Megatron huffed and looked away, folding thick arms across his chest, "I'm not sure it should count anyway," he muttered, "That was vorns ago..."

Starscream's optics narrowed but he took a step closer, laying a servo on his leader's chest, "Perhaps I could refresh your memory?"

Megatron sneered and leaned in, "Starscream," he purred, mouth brushing the side of the seeker's helm, "Knockout is still watching."

With a squawk Starscream lurched away from him, arms failing, "Knockout! Turn this stupid thing off!"

* * *

(Pre-war AU)

The younglings glared at each other with looks of equal discomfort. Starscream's lips thinned before he whipped back around to face Skywarp.

"I've changed my mind," he announced curtly, "I pick 'Truth'."

Skywarp laughed sadistically, prompting smirks from the rest of the onlookers, "Too late Screamer, you picked dare so you gotta do it."

"And if _I_ refuse?" Megatron grunted, "It wasn't _my_ dare..."

"I'm not losing this stupid game!" Starscream snapped at him, glaring between him and his trine mate, "give me a different dare, or at least pick someone else Skywarp!"

The purple seeker shook his helm, "Nuhuh Screamer, you got your dare, you gotta do it."

Silence fell amongst them as again Megatron and Starscream exchanged awkward glances. A slight blush came over the seeker's faceplates, "But I don't even like him!" he burst out.

"I don't like Bonecrusher!" Skywarp shouted angrily, "but you still made me kiss his aft! So be grateful you only have to kiss Megatron's mouth!"

"I don't want to kiss his _anything_!" Starscream cried hysterically, "I want a different dare!"

"Oh shut up and do it Screamer!" Thrust shouted from the little circle of younglings that had gathered around them for their game, "It's my turn next and I wanna get Ramjet back for making me put firecrackers in my cockpit!"

"Will you all be quiet!' Starscream squawked, balling his servos into fists angrily, "Just let me- let me prepare myself-"

"Prepare yourself!" Skywarp laughed, "Just fragging kiss him!"

Megatron was rubbing his servo against the back of his neck and seemed very interested in the floor, he shifted his stance uncomfortably.

Sighing impatiently Skywarp decided he'd need to move things along, "If you don't do it in the next ten klicks the dare changes and you have to stick your glossa in his mouth as well."

Both Megatron and Starscream looked up, alarmed, the seeker's mouth dropped open in disgusted horror. There was a chorus of "Urgh yuck!" and "Ew gross!" from the younglings gathered around them and Starscream's face felt so hot he wouldn't have been surprised if it was glowing bright purple.

"Ten, nine, eight," Skywarp started to count down, the other younglings joining in.

"Seven! Six!"

Starscream swallowed thickly, taking a step towards Megatron and then hesitating. It was just a small kiss.

"Five!"

It would last a second, if even that.

"Four!"

And it wasn't like there was a reason for it, it was just a dare!

"Three!"

It's not like he actually _liked _Megatron or anything.

"Two!"

Because he didn't-

"One!"

Starscream stumbled forward but it was too late, Skywarp pressed a servo to his cockpit and pushed him back. "Times up Screamer!" he shouted gleefully, "Now you gotta swap saliva!"

Starscream grimaced, spark spinning erratically in his chamber. He held his helm high and bit his lip. He could do this, he told himself confidently, he'd never done this before but there was a first time for everything.

Skywarp's servo on his back urged him forward until he was so close to Megatron that his cockpit glass brushed the slightly older -and a lot taller- youngling's chest armour. He opened his mouth to speak, mostly likely to remind Megatron that he was a loser and should feel honoured that he was lucky enough to be the one Starscream was dared to kiss, because it wasn't like Starscream actually _liked _him and would never have done it without being dared- when a strong servo yanked him forward.

Megatron, too impatient to wait any longer, grabbed the back of his helm and smashed his mouth against Starscream's before the seeker's gasp of surprise could be emitted. They offlined their optics in embarrassment, unable to look each other in the optics are they kissed. It was painfully obvious that neither of them knew what they were doing, and the awkwardness of the situation was made a thousand times more unbearable by the jeering of the other younglings around them.

Megatron's mouth opened against Starscream's and the seeker cautiously extended his glossa, not really knowing what to do with it as he slipped it inside the other younglings warm mouth. Megatron tasted like fuel and oil, matching the scent that wafted off the mech he was stood so close to. His thick glossa pressed forward and touched Starscream's and they both flinched, nearly wrenching themselves away from each other before pressing on, Starscream tilting his helm to get a better angle.

"...They've been kissing for a long time," Thrust mumbled to Skywarp, watching the two younglings warily.

Skywarp smirked, "Okay Screamer!" he called his trine mate, "You can stop now. You did the dare."

Neither Megatron nor Starscream showed any signs of having heard them as the seeker pressed his frame to Megatron's and lifted his arms to hold the taller youngling's shoulders.

"Star!" Skywarp shouted, on the verge of bursting into laughter amongst the other snickering younglings, "Starrrrr! Stop!"

Still nothing, and to Skywarp's -and everyone else's- amusement Starscream moaned into the seemingly never ending kiss as Megatron placed his servo's on the seeker's hips, allowing them to linger dangerously close to his aft.

Dirge gasped and pointed, giggling immaturely at the groping.

"I don't think they're gonna stop..." Thrust mumbled quietly, "Should be pull them apart or just go someplace else?"

Skywarp considered for a moment, "Let's go someplace else," he said eventually, smiling cheerfully, "Then we can come back later and see if they frag,"

Thrust snorted loudly, nodding in agreement as they started to move off, "Hey Ramjet?" he turned to his trine mate, "Truth or Dare?"


End file.
